Dead Like You by readingmama & CellaCullen
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO:Personagens de Crepúsculo no universo de Dead Like Me. Isabella Swan achava que ela poderia ficar longe da vida que foi planejado para ela. O que ela conseguiu foi uma morte que seria repetida muito mais do que ela jamais quis. Forçada a ficar em torno daquele que a matou, em primeiro lugar, ela faz o seu melhor para viver a sua vida após a morte.
1. Prefacio

**Autor (a):** readingmama &amp; CellaCullen

**Tradutoras e Revisoras:** Varias

**Gênero**: Romance/ Sobrenatural

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:**Personagens de Crepúsculo no universo de Dead Like Me. (Não precisa de um conhecimento da serie Dead Like Me para entender a fic) Isabella Swan achava que ela poderia ficar longe da vida que foi planejado para ela. O que ela conseguiu foi uma morte que seria repetida muito mais do que ela jamais quis. Forçada a ficar em torno daquele que a matou, em primeiro lugar, ela faz o seu melhor para viver a sua vida após a morte.

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer. A historia é de readingmama &amp; CellaCullen , e a nós a tradução.

**Obs.** Link original no perfil.

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)

* * *

_Traduzido por Nanda Lemos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

_****Prefácio****_

_**The Story of Death(A historia sobre a morte)**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Eu tenho 17 anos. E vou lhe contar uma historia. Uma historia que se passou comigo, desde o início da minha vida após a morte.

Você escutou direito, mas eu não quero te contar a minha vida após a morte… ainda.

A historia que quero contar é a historia sobre a morte.

Tudo começou na aurora dos tempos. Deus havia criado o universo e tudo o que há nele. Os mundos, terra e água, luz e trevas, vida e morte. Isso mesmo, deus criou a morte, mas ele não jogou sua criação em cima de nós. Não, isso foi um acidente.

Deus originalmente havia selado a morte em um jarro de barro e deu ao Toad* para cuidar.

Frog* aceitou graciosamente seu novo emprego e estava orgulhoso de que Deus confiou nele para uma tarefa tão importante.

_*Existem vários modos de dizer sapo em inglês,na historia basicamente frog e toad são dois sapos chamados Frog e Toad são os nomes deles ,deixei em inglês para poder diferenciá-los._

A morte estava segura aos pés chatos do Toad*. Infelizmente, ela não ficou lá.

Frog estava animado com o trabalho de Toad e queria ajudar a guardar a morte. Frog era jovem e ingênuo, entretanto Toad era um tolo para confiar nele.

Certa vez que o Frog tinha o frasco, ele começou a pular e se exibir.

O jarro tombou no chão, se quebrou, e libertou a morte.

Desde aquele dia, todas as coisas tinham que morrer.

Isso faz você querer sair e chutar o Frog não é? Tenho certeza que queria depois que eu ouvi essa história.

Eu não queria acreditar em um primeiro momento, mas havia um monte de coisas que eu não queria acreditar.

Basicamente tudo o que uma vez eu pensava que podia acreditar tornou-se uma parte da minha vida.

Eu sou uma ceifeira, e minha divisão é mortes sobrenaturais, ou morte de Jasper Whitlock para ser mais precisa.

Nada pode se comparar ao que você vê na divisão SN*.

_* SN é supernatural_

Almas são tomadas tão rápido que temos mais ceifeiros que qualquer outra divisão que já existiu.

Bem, normalmente são tomadas rapidamente, mas o meu vampiro nunca foi normal.

Isso - é claro - faz parte da minha história.

A fim de entender a minha história, você tem que entender a sua história, a história de Jasper. Sem Jasper, eu não teria uma história para contar.

Sem Jasper eu nunca o teria encontrado, e sem ele eu nunca teria aprendido o que significava viver verdadeiramente.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oi povo pervooo**

**Primeiro a fic é 100% Beward em**

**Entãoo estreando mais uma tradução, uma beeem diferente dessa vez \o/**

**Essa é uma mistura da serie Twiligth, com a serie de TV Dead Like Me, se não viram, eu aconselho a ver, é DIVAA, muito doida e divertida, é sobre ceifeiros que recebem pedaços de papel com informações sobre a a morte de alguém, ai os ceifadores tem que achar a pessoa e tocar nela antes da morte acontecer. A fic é no mesmo naipe, mas Bella vai ser uma ceifadora de vampiro, ela tem que pegar as almas das vitimas do Jasper, imaginem a loucura kkkk**

**EU adorei a fic, não consegui parar de ler, e espero que amem ****também**

**Vou postar capitulo dia sim dia não, mas quero comentários em \o/**

**Divirtam-se povo pervo **


	2. A historia de ser morta

_Traduzido por __Fernanda Talarico  
Revisado por Késia dos Santos_

**Capítulo 1**

_**A historia de ser morta.**_

**_Isabella Swan_**

Largos, assustados olhos marrons me encararam de volta pelo reflexo do vidro. A garota diante de mim estava aterrorizada sobre o que iria acontecer em seguida, e eu conhecia aquele medo muito bem.

"Isabella, querida, você esta tremendo." Minha mãe percebeu, enquanto ela passava a escova de madeira pelos meus cabelos cor de mogno.

Eu queria dizer a ela que eu estava bem, mas eu não podia mentir. Não que eu tivera sido sempre uma pessoa honesta. Até porque, qualquer um que ficava mais do que alguns momentos comigo podia falar quando eu estava falando nada mais do que a verdade. Meu noivo, o homem que iria me tomar como esposa em breve, era a única pessoa na igreja hoje para quem eu poderia mentir hoje sem ser pega.

Talvez meu pai estivesse certo. Talvez eu fosse sortuda por casar. Eu tentei me convencer disso enquanto a mulher em volta de mim colocava o véu no meu cabelo e amarrou a cinta em volta da minha cintura. Uma pequena rajada de ar saiu de meus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o material era apertado no meu corpo, me fazendo parecer extremamente magra.

Muito magra.

Meus quadris eram muito pequenos, isso era o que vários dos homens que o meu pai tinha tentado me casar tinham dito. Nesse dia e idade, mulheres eram somente boas para uma só coisa: terem filhos. Lá no Sul, os meninos eram uma necessidade para manter o nosso estilo de vida. Meus quadris nunca permitiram um nascimento de um menino, não sem complicações. A parteira local tinha me dito isso.

Homens queriam mulheres que podiam comer na mesa enquanto cuidavam de um bebê que tinha nascido poucas horas antes. Nenhum homem com uma boa cabeça iria se casar com uma mulher que fosse um fardo durante a gravidez.

Sr. Busch nao estava em sã consciência.

Isso foi o que Mamãe disse, pelo menos. Sr. Paul Busch tinha concordado em se casar comigo.

O velho pervertido queria se casar com uma das minhas irmãs mais novas, mas elas realmente tinham quadris para ter uma criança e já tinham compromisso com homens. Ele foi forçado a ficar comigo. De acordo com o meu pai, eu deveria contar as minhas bênçãos já que ele estava disposto a ficar comigo.

Então eu o fiz. Eu contei minhas bênçãos, por todo o caminho da igreja.

Um, ele era um grande trabalhador, então talvez ele ficasse muito cansado para ir para a cama comigo.

Dois, ele era velho, então talvez ele morresse logo.

Três, a guerra ainda estava acontecendo, então talvez ele fosse convocado.

Quatro...

Eu não conseguia passar do numero três.

Porque eu não podia passar do terceiro?

Meu pai pegou a minha mão trêmula ao mesmo tempo em que a minha mãe e minhas irmãs entraram na igreja antes de mim. Era isso. Esse era o último dia da minha vida. Depois de hoje, eu iria viver a vida dele, e mesmo sabendo pouco, eu não queria isso.

Eu não sabia o que significava realmente viver, mas de algum jeito eu sabia que passando por aquelas portas da igreja não era a resposta. De repente, foi difícil de respirar. Eu não sabia se era porque o vestido estava muito apertado, restringindo meus pulmões, ou se eu estava tendo um ataque de pânico.

"Filha, você esta bem?"

Minha cabeça se moveu para frente e para trás enquanto eu apertava o meu peito como uma tentativa de me acalmar. Eu era sortuda por meu pai não ser bom em confortar as mulheres.

Minha mãe teria perguntado o que estava errado e falaria comigo com uma voz suave, enquanto rapidamente me levaria até o meu destino. Meu pai, em contraste, soltou minha mão antes de dizer que ia me pegar algo para beber. A distância que ele deixou entre nós para pegar a minha água era exatamente o que eu precisava.

Minhas pernas falharam em baixo de mim ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos se viraram para o céu. Internamente, eu implorei para Deus me salvar. Para me dar uma saída. Para me mostrar algum modo de que eu pudesse fugir desse destino. Eu nunca acreditei em amor verdadeiro, mas naquele momento eu pedi para o bom Deus me provar que eu estava errada.

Deveria ter alguém lá fora para mim, alguém que não fosse Paul.

Um assobio atrás de mim me fez olhar para a floresta. Um pássaro foi a causa do baralho. Ele foi batendo em torno das copas das árvores antes de mergulhar para baixo para se esconder no mato. O que eu teria dado para poder se esconder igual a ele...

E ai foi como se a minha oração tivesse sido respondida. Eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer.

Esconder. Eu iria me esconder.

Eu não poderia ser forçada a me casar com ele se eles não pudessem me achar. Era mais do que me esconder. Eu sabia que uma vez que eu fosse eu não poderia voltar mais. Eu iria precisar de ajuda para escapar. Escapar dessa vida que tinha sido definida em pedra para mim, a fim de esculpir meu próprio juramento para o futuro.

Eu não tinha tempo para pensar sobre isso, eu simplesmente agi. Minhas mãos empunharam o material do meu vestido, levantando-o para deixar meus pés no chão pelo modo como eu me levantei, e começar a correr. Eu deixei a entrada da igreja o mais rápido que as minhas pernas podiam me levar. Eu não tinha nenhum lugar para ir e nem tinha um plano, mas pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me senti pelo menos como se eu tivesse controle do meu destino.

Se ao menos eu soubesse o quanto eu estava errada.

~~DLY~~

As vozes chamando por mim tinham morrido horas atrás. Primeiro, eu me senti mal quando minha mãe pediu para eu responder a ela se eu estava viva. Foi quando ela gritou como Paul estava preocupado, que eu decidi ignorar ela e fazer o meu caminho para mais adentro na floresta. Meu vestido estava arruinado, pelos padrões da minha mãe. Pessoalmente, eu achava que estava mais bonito do que antes.

"Liberdade." Eu sussurrei para mim mesma enquanto eu me deitava na grama úmida e verde. Somente os sons dos pássaros em volta de mim e um córrego próximo podia ser ouvido agora. Eu encontrei uma pequena abertura através da copa das árvores no céu e olhei para ele.

O lugar que eu tinha decidido finalmente parar e descansar era absolutamente maravilhoso. O fluxo de água tranquilo que corria pela floresta, não só me permitiu uma chance de matar minha sede, como também me ofereceu um lugar para descansar depois da minha corrida. Logo, eu tirei o material pesado do meu vestido de noiva o mais rápido que podia.

Eu tinha escolhido abandonar o véu antes mesmo de entrar na floresta. Eu tinha quase certeza absoluta agora de que isso foi o porquê da minha família me procurar por aqui em vez de me procurar na pequena cidade em que vivíamos. Tudo o que eu tinha que tirar ainda era os meus sapatos e o vestido em si, ou o que tinha sobrado dele. A maioria da renda e dos babados tinha pegado em galhos de árvores e arbustos durante a minha caminhada improvisada, fazendo com que eles fossem arrancados do material de cor creme. Os únicos pedaços que sobraram para o que deveria ter sido a minha vida chata estava encharcada e descartada no chão ao meu lado enquanto eu me deliciava em raios de sol.

"Bem, você não é uma visão". Uma clara voz feminina me assustou do meu descanso.

Meus braços instintivamente foram para o meu tórax, protegendo meus seios da invasora. Ela simplesmente riu das minhas ações. Seu cabelo escuro estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e seus escuros olhos de chocolate pareciam conter algum tipo de segredo em suas profundezas. Ela balançou sua cabeça e sorriu enquanto ela se aproximava de mim.

Minhas mãos instintivamente procuraram o vestido, querendo me cobrir dessa estranha.

"Não tem porque você se cobrir. Não tem nada do que eu já tenha visto Isabella." Ela riu.

"Como você sabe o meu nome?"

Meus olhos piscaram enquanto eu tentava forçar minha mente a lembrar de onde eu tinha conhecido essa mulher antes. Ela não parecia como uma das amigas da minha mãe ou qualquer pessoa que eu tenha visto na cidade. Ela apenas deu de ombros antes de responder que ela ouviu o grupo de busca chamando por mim naquela manhã. Eu endureci com as palavras dela. Ela estaria aqui para me levar de volta?

Eu não iria deixá-la! Eu só tivera aproveitado minha liberdade por algumas horas. Eu não queria desistir assim tão rápido!

"Eu não irei voltar." Declarei.

Aparentemente, ela achou minha declaração engraçada porque ela me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de passar um de seus dedos pela minha bochecha.

"Eu não estou aqui para te levar de volta, Isabella."

Como que para enfatizar seu ponto, ela retirou a mão e começou a andar. Ela já estava um pouco longe quando eu finalmente perguntei: "Então porque você está aqui?".

Seus passos nunca vacilaram quando ela olhou por cima do ombro, me dando uma última resposta antes de desaparecer na linha das árvores. "Eu só estou de passagem. Curta o seu dia, Isabella. Curta ele como se fosse o último que você tivesse."

Um arrepio passou por mim, e eu tinha certeza que não tinha nada a ver com a brisa contra minha pele. Eu decidi que se ela pudesse me encontrar, não era sábio ficar aqui. Embora eu odiasse ter que fazer isso, eu coloquei meu vestido novamente. Era triste ter somente essa roupa comigo.

~~DLY~~

A floresta era simplesmente maravilhosa como eu primeiramente tinha percebido. Além de me proteger de um casamento indesejado, ela também me deu com um maravilhoso lanche quando o meu estômago começou a reclamar. A fruta que eu puxei dos galhos mais baixos de uma árvore de pêssego foi uma das melhores que eu já provei. Eu sabia que não poderia continuar aqui para sempre, mas com essa paz e silêncio, eu tinha muito tempo para planejar o futuro.

Foram várias horas até o pôr do sol, e eu tinha curtido o meu dia. Eu tinha curtido tanto que eu quase me esqueci do comportamento esquisito da estranha. É claro, o modo que ela agiu não era nada se comparado as mulheres que eu conheci mais tarde. Seus olhos eram mais vermelhos do que qualquer maça que eu já tinha visto, e seus sorrisos mandavam medo para a minha coluna em vez de me acalmar do jeito que eles deveriam.

"O que você quer?" As palavras saíram muito mais corajosas do que eu me sentia. Uma pequena parte de mim esperava que elas estivessem aqui para me levar para casa, mas de algum jeito eu sabia que esse não era o caso.

"Oh Nettie, ela é perfeita!" Uma das mulheres falou como se eu não pudesse ouvir ela.

"P-perfeita para o que?" Dessa vez eu não pude esconder meu medo. As palavras mal foram capazes de saírem antes de uma das mulheres conseguir me agarrar. Eu me senti como se eu estivesse em transe. Eu nem tinha visto ela se mexer. Num momento ela estava sussurrando com as outras duas, e no próximo...

Seus lábios mal roçaram minha orelha enquanto ela sussurrava palavras completamente sem nexo para mim. "Aah. Fique quieta, jovem, você deveria ficar feliz. Seu sacrifício vai nos ajudar a ganhar a nossa guerra."

Meus gritos rasgaram o ar. Eu pensei que certamente alguém viria em meu auxílio quando ouviram isso, mas em seguida, estávamos nos movendo. O meu choque era tudo o que me impossibilitava de tentar escapar, embora uma parte de mim pensasse se seria capaz de escapar da mulher que conseguia se mover mais rápido que qualquer cavalo e charrete que eu já tivera visto antes.

O tempo passou, embora eu não tivesse ideia de quanto. Em algum momento eu devo ter desmaiado porque quando eu voltei eu estava num quarto com mais cinco outros. Pelas aparências deles, eles eram uma família. O marido segurava sua mulher e sua criança, encolhida no canto. Primeiramente, eu não sabia do que eles tinham medo, mas eu descobri cedo demais.

A porta para o que eu sei agora era um celeiro se abriu. A mulher que eu reconheci como Nettie entrou com o mesmo sorriso maligno. "Bem, você não é sortuda. Você vai chegar a ser a primeira do Major."

Eu queria perguntar sobre o que ela estava falando, mas ela agarrou meu pulso e começou a me arrastar antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Minha primeira reação foi me afastar, mas quando eu não consegui, eu gritei. Eu gritei desesperadamente. Minha cabeça procurou em volta de mim por ajuda, e embora eu tenha visto vários rostos, nenhum deles foi atrás de mim para ajudar. Pelo contrário, eles pareciam estar gostando do que viam.

Com um empurrão final, Nettie me jogou nas mãos de outra mulher. Ela, também, tinha olhos vermelhos que eram completamente não naturais. Seus cabelos pretos balançavam na brisa leve, e alguma coisa sobre ela mostrava sua grande autoridade. Se alguém pudesse fazer os outros me soltarem, era ela. Ela disse algo ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos seguraram a minha bochecha, me forçando a virar a cabeça para frente e para trás. Tudo o que eu podia escutar, embora, era o som do meu coração batendo em meus ouvidos. Mesmo o seu toque parecia errado para o meu corpo.

"Por favor, me solte." Eu tinha a intenção para que isso fosse uma exigência, mas o medo estava agora correndo tão duro por todo o meu corpo que as palavras saíram como nada mais do que um apelo.

A mulher parecia encontrar tanto prazer com a minha situação assim como os espectadores. Eu não pude distinguir as palavras, mas eu poderia dizer que eles não iriam me liberar. A mulher mais nova ainda mencionou algo sobre um lanche antes de eu me lembrar de ter ouvido que eu iria ser sacrificada. Reuni todas as forças que ainda tinha no meu corpo, e fiz um último pedido que a mulher simplesmente só sorriu antes de me levar para a minha morte.

Os últimos momentos da minha vida foram gastos comigo olhando para um par de vermelhos escuros e famintos olhos. O rosto em torno deles estava pálido, e o cabelo dourado que emoldurava seus olhos que eu mal registrei em minha mente antes de sentir uma dor pior do que qualquer coisa que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado.

**_Jasper Whitlock._**

Eu me sucedi em tudo o que eu fiz. Eu li antes de qualquer outro irmão meu, eu aprendi a andar a cavalo antes mesmo de eu poder andar, e eu até mesmo perdi minha virgindade com Margaret Saunders antes de meus colegas terem cabelos crescidos em suas partes privadas.

Tudo em minha vida tinha sido do meu jeito, e eu não tinha a intenção de parar com isso.

Aos meus 20 anos, eu era o mais novo major no exército confederado. Eu tinha mentido para se alistar, mas mentir tinha funcionado para mim no passado (_pergunte a Miss Saunders_) e eu me recusei a sentir qualquer tipo de culpa sobre isso. É claro, o seu pai era também um bom motivo para mentir. Última coisa que eu ouvi era que ele estava tentando me encontrar com uma espingarda, e um tiro pronto pra mim. Mas a verdade era que eu queria lutar. Era uma causa na qual eu acreditava, e isso significava algo para mim.

Eu tinha deixado uma pequena cidade, a praga tinha sido severa e outros muitos soldados e eu tínhamos ido de porta em porta para evacuar a cidade. Eu sempre pensei que a glória da minha posição seria vinda de basicamente lutas e matando o inimigo. Eu aprendi naquela noite que às vezes a glória vinha de pequenas coisas. Minha meta iria ser a mesma, mas minha motivação mudou naquela noite. Eu tinha pessoas para quem lutar.

Meu cavalo ficou arisco, mas eu cuidei dele, pensando no menino pequeno que eu tinha tirado da pequena casa. Ambos os pais tinham morrido, mas ele aparentava estar saudável. Eu procurei alguém para pegar ele, para ficar com ele enquanto eles estavam sendo evacuados para que ele não ficasse sozinho. Quando os seus vizinhos tinham o reconhecido, eles o pegaram em um instante e juraram para mim que iriam cuidar dele. Em vez de tirar uma vida, eu salvei uma, e isso criou um senso de orgulho que era novo para mim.

Meu cavalo se levantou antes que eu as visse. Eu não tinha ideia que aquelas três lindas mulheres diante de mim iriam parar a minha vida perfeita e mudariam para um fodido inferno. Mesmo se alguém tivesse me avisado, eu teria rido dele como um louco até o momento em que a linda morena, que se chamava Maria, enfiaria seus dentes no meu pescoço.

A dor surgiu – grandes quantidades de dor. Eu tinha sido treinado para suportar algumas formas de tortura pelo exército, mas eles não eram nada comparados com o que foi dado em mim agora. Chamas lambiam minha pele enquanto eu me debatia e gritava. Eu estava queimando no inferno pelos meus pecados. Eu não tinha salvado uma cidade? Um garotinho?

Será que o meu orgulho era muito grande para a minha salvação? Eu rezei para ser perdoado por ter mentido para o exército. Eu rezei para ser perdoado por deflorar Margaret Saunders na casa de seu pai, e eu rezei para ser perdoado pelo meu orgulho. Quando as orações não fizeram efeito, eu amaldiçoei. Eu amaldiçoei Deus, eu amaldiçoei o mundo, eu amaldiçoei aquele menino pequeno e eu amaldiçoei a humanidade, e mesmo com isso, quem terminou amaldiçoado fui eu mesmo.

Palavras rasgaram através dos meus lábios. Coisas que eu nunca teria proferido de forma educada agora pareciam mais do que o necessário. Eu fiquei um bom tempo parado e pensando nas maneiras como o meu corpo lentamente morria enquanto minha mente ficava ligada.

Quando a queimação finalmente foi diminuindo no meu corpo, começou a aumentar na minha garganta. No momento que eu reabri meus olhos, eu senti como se eu tivesse feito uma caminhada pelo deserto e estava necessitado de um lago inteiro para passar a minha sede.

"Queima." Eu gemi, minha voz soando estranha para mim. Eu esperava que ela saísse rouca, pela forma como a minha garganta estava ressecada, mas ela saiu clara e límpida, como um sino.

"Rápido, Pet." Uma mulher balbuciou. Em um segundo, eu estava por cima dela, me movendo impossivelmente rápido para me defender da mulher que tinha me torturado. Eu segurei em seus braços, prendendo-os sobre a cabeça. O meu corpo estava sobre o dela e suas mãos mal tinham tocado o chão quando eu fui puxado de volta por quatro braços fortes.

Eles me seguraram na parede, e eu estava surpreso em ver que não eram dois homens fortes como eu tinha assumido, mas sim duas mulheres. As mesmas duas que tinham acompanhado o monstro que me mordeu. Eu lutei, e embora eu me sentisse mais forte que elas, elas torceram meus braços de uma maneira que me deixou imóvel.

"O que são vocês?" Eu grunhi. Um som feroz rasgou meu peito, eu sabia que a pergunta deveria ter sido "O que nós somos?".

Eu podia dizer que ela estava entretida por mim, mas também estava um pouco desconfiada. Eu não sabia como eu sabia disso, mas eu sentia e isso me deu esperança de que eu iria viver.

Ela deu um olhar aguçado para as duas mulheres que estavam me segurando contra a parede e deu um passo adiante. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais submisso eu me tornava. Eu não tinha ideia da onde esse sentimento vinha ou porque seria um trunfo esse meu medo dela, mas quase pareceu como se a emoção estivesse sido puxada para mim em todas as direções.

"Eu não quero lutar com você." Ela ronronou, chegando mais perto de mim e colocando o seu corpo contra o meu. Sua natureza falsa estimulou a minha.

"Eu posso dizer isso, senhora." Eu respondi, olhando para baixo nos montes que estavam rastejando para fora do vestido. Seu traje era mais ousado do que as mulheres da minha cidade e eu não pude deixar de apreciá-lo. Na verdade, tinham varias reações que pareciam que eu não podia controlar.

"Você é engraçado." Ela disse antes de se levantar e me dar um beijo no meu pescoço. "Eu tenho um pressentimento de que você será de grande utilidade para mim, Sr. Whitlock."

Ela deu um passo para trás, e com ela foi o desejo que eu sentia, substituída pela queima na minha garganta. As garotas me soltaram e eu não ataquei novamente. Eu iria precisar dessas meninas para obter respostas, mas primeiro eu precisava de algo para beber.

"Eu estou terrivelmente com sede." Eu disse antes de lembrar-se das minhas maneiras. "Eu poderia pedir para você por um copo de chá?".

"Isso não vai fazer passar sua sede, mas eu posso arrumar algo que vai." Ela respondeu. "Busque algo para o Sr. Whitlock beber, Nettie."

"É claro." A outra mulher respondeu antes de deixar o aposento.

Não foi muito depois que eu ouvi o grito de uma mulher. Meus instintos eram de correr e ajudar, mas Maria me disse para ficar, que ela iria me trazer a jovem mulher para mim em um minuto. Ela riu enquanto dizia isso, mas a piada foi perdida por mim.

Eu achei estranho o fato de que eu podia ouvir os quatro falando lá fora, mas eu decidi que era por causa do edifício debilitado e paredes finas.

"Oh, você irá fazer muito bem." Maria disse.

"Por favor, me soltem." A voz não familiar disse.

"Eu sinto que não podemos fazer isso." Riu Nettie.

"Sim, eu acredito que você vai ser um bom lanche para o meu novo animal de estimação. Ele esta muito faminto."

"Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando, mas você precisa me soltar agora." A voz respondeu.

Eu me senti assustado pela menina, mas eu deixei de lado. Eles disseram que iria trazê-la para mim, então eu não senti medo pela vida dela. Em vez disso, eu me senti mais calmo e imediatamente fiz o que tinham me sugerido. Eu sempre tivera sido bom em controlar as minhas emoções.

Quando eles a trouxeram, eles todos pareciam muito calmos.

E ai eu senti o cheiro dela. Ela era como o céu e a única coisa que ficava entre mim era a sua pele. Ela nem teve tempo para gritar antes de eu segura-la e ter ela nos meus braços e os meus dentes se fecharam aonde seu pescoço e ombro se encontravam.

A cada sugada era melhor do que a última enquanto seu sangue boiava para a minha boca. O néctar era doce e acalmou a minha garganta enquanto descia por ela. Eu não precisava mais que Maria respondesse a minha pergunta. Eu sabia o que eu era.

_Um vampiro_.

Eu deixei cair o corpo no chão, só notando que ela vestia um longo vestido branco. Ela parecia que tinha sido vestida para um sacrifício. Eu olhei para Maria.

"Mais." Eu disse. "Deus, eu preciso de mais.".

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Olá povo pervo**

**Postando o primeiro capítulo pra vcs terem uma ideia da historia**

**Então vou postar capitulo dia sim e nao, então o proximo sera na terça, mas pode vir antes se vcs me subornarem... cof, cof com coments kkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, vão comentar**

**Ah e vi a pergunta sobre as fics antigas, no momento em andamento só tem duas fics, a Deusa Negra que só tem mais tres ou quatro cap pra acabar, posto essa semana ainda ok e o Taste of Innocence que só tem bônus para serem postados, e essa semana posto tb.**

**Desculpa a falta de post, é que o trabalho ta me matando kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, até o próximo posto povo pervo **


	3. A historia de ser uma zumbi

_Traduzido por Tatiane De Medeiros_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

**Capitulo 2**

**A historia de ser uma zumbi**

**Isabella Swan**

É uma maravilha como os cinco estágios da dor parecem se aplicar a todo mundo, mesmo que você seja a única a estar morta. Isso tudo aconteceu tão rápido que de inicio eu pensei que fosse um sonho. Em um momento eu estava sofrendo a pior dor de toda a minha existência, e no outro...

Eu estava ali assistindo isso.

Isso mesmo, assistindo isso.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi um homem loiro, em um uniforme, levando meu corpo sem vida a sua boca. Eu gritei, mas ninguém me ouviu. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu estava em seus braços e assistindo a mim mesma ao mesmo tempo, embora isso fosse um simples detalhe. Eu devo ter decidido que eu apenas tinha ficado louca, que não era o meu corpo que ele estava segurando, porque depois o único pensamento que eu tive foi o de correr.

Sem olhar pra trás eu corri, negando o que eu sabia que era verdade. Meu bom senso me disse pra continuar correndo e procurar ajuda e foi isso que eu fiz. O som da minha própria voz acabou se tornando mais reconfortante do que um completo silêncio, e não muito depois eu me encontrei verbalizando cada pensamento que tinha.

"Isso tem que ser um sonho. Sim, um sonho... mas então por que eu ainda não acordei?"

Belisquei meu braço para ver se acordava.

"Então essa é a punição por eu não ter obedecido meus pais. Aquelas três mulheres só podiam ser demônios. Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção quando ia à igreja, então eu saberia o que fazer agora que elas me atacaram... apesar de que elas não poderiam me atacar..."

E mesmo que eu falasse alto, eu podia dizer que alguma coisa estava estranha. Minha voz estava estranha. Parecia que ela não estava audível, como se a única que pudesse ouvi-la fosse eu.

Eu me recusava a acreditar o que meus sentidos me diziam. "Eu estou aqui- então aquela lá atrás, não era eu. Não pode ser eu porque senão eu est-"

" Morta? " A voz quase familiar fez com que eu virasse minha cabeça. Ela estava sentada em um galho com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

" Eu não estou morta ." Eu gritei, a raiva borbulhando dentro de mim.

Ela era a estranha- aquela estúpida e inconveniente mulher que atrapalhou minha paz de manhã, e agora aqui estava ela, tentando causar ainda mais problemas.

"É claro que está Isabella, mas pelo menos você não está atada com aquele velho pervertido e assustador que estava esperando por você na igreja, certo?" Ela esperou, mas eu realmente não sabia como responder. Aqui estava ela, em um momento dizendo que eu estava morta e no seguinte fazendo piada sobre como a minha vida patética ia ser de qualquer jeito?.

Depois de perceber que eu não ia responder, ela exasperou. "Pense logicamente sobre isso por apenas um momento."

Eu queria dizer que nada sobre a situação era lógica, mas ela continuou depois de eu não responder. "Você estava apenas numa casa com um homem bebendo seu sangue, e depois você estava ali fora do seu corpo assistindo ele te beber. Se você não estava morta, como você conseguiu sair de lá? Ele teria visto você sair, certo? "

"Ele estava distraído." Argumentei mesmo sabendo que ela estava certa.

"Certo, então numa hipótese, vamos dizer que ele estava distraído. Explique-me como você correu do prédio sem abrir sequer uma porta?"

Abri minha boca para logo depois fechá-la. Eu abri uma porta, não abri? Eu não consigo lembrar agora. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu estava com pressa de sair dali então eu sai. Eu queria fugir dali então eu fugi, mas como? Na minha cabeça, eu pensei que estava correndo, mas olhando bem eu não conseguiria correr aquela distancia no tempo que eu corri de jeito nenhum.

Se nem eu sabia se eu tinha aberto alguma porta, como ela sabia? Quem era ela? Como ela podia me ver se eu estava morta? Nada disso importava agora, porque eu tinha acabado de perceber a coisa mais importante: Ela estava certa.

Eu, Isabella Swan, estava morta.

Eu morri, e de algum jeito ela já sabia que eu ia. Suas palavras ecoaram na minha cabeça. Ela estava associada com a morte de algum jeito. Um anjo? Talvez. Deus? Improvável. Ela não era, de modo algum, normal, e agora eu estava convencida de que ela podia corrigir isso.

"Olha, eu volto lá e caso com o Paul. Eu vou até mesmo usar aquele estúpido véu se você desfizer isso." Ela rolou os olhos antes de pular do galho e agarrar minha mão.

"Vamos, é hora de dar o fora daqui."

Sair daqui? Eu não estava me mudando? Eu não tinha nem vivido ainda! Eu ainda tinha muitos anos pela frente. A realidade da situação me bateu e eu a segui cegamente com a minha visão inundada pelas lagrimas que caiam dos meus olhos.

Eventualmente, nós tivemos que parar. A curiosa estranha largou minha mão e eu estava certa de que era a minha hora de seguir em frente. Limpando as lagrimas dos olhos, eu procurei pelas nuvens e estrelas que minha mãe jurou que eu veria no paraíso, mas eu não achei nenhuma. Eu estava na frente de uma velha casa de fazenda. A porta da frente se abriu e dela saiu um homem, seguido por uma garota que era ainda mais nova do que eu.

"Kris, você está de volta." O homem disse antes de vir e abraçar a estranha do meu lado.

Agora eu sabia que seu nome era Kris, e levando em conta que ela chamou o homem que ela estava abraçando de Jackson, eu tinha quase certeza de que aquele era o nome dele. Kris e Jackson conversaram e se abraçaram, e em um momento ele passou a perna dela por sua cintura e a pressionou contra a parede da casa. Eu não tinha certeza se eles tinha se esquecido de mim e da outra garota ou se eles apenas gostavam de agir de forma inadequada.

Minha mente voltou a pensar em como Kris entrou facilmente dentro da minha bolha pessoal depois da minha morte. O resultado disso foi eu pensando se ela não era algum tipo de demônio e essa casa o inferno. Eu tinha sido uma pessoa boa durante a minha vida, não tinha? Apenas porque eu não quis casar com Paul Brusch, isso significa que eu merecia ser condenada!

"Isabella." A voz de Kris me trouxe de volta ao que estava acontecendo bem na minha frente. De que a diabólica ela e seu amor pareciam ter quebrado o abraço, e ela estava aparentemente tentando me apresentar por alguns minutos enquanto eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos.

"Eu acho que você cometeu um erro." Disse tentando fazê-los entender que eu não devia estar ali.

"Um erro querida?" Jackson perguntou. Sua voz e seus olhos carregados de luxuria, o que só confirmou minha teoria de que eles eram de fato demônios. Nada tão atraente pode ser bom.

"Sim, Eu sou.. uma...umm." Mordi o lado de dentro da minha bochecha procurando as palavras certas. Eu não queria ofender eles, mas eles eram demônios depois de tudo, então iriam entender. "Eu sou uma boa pessoa. Eu acho que não devia estar aqui."

"Onde você pensa que deveria estar?" Kris perguntou abraçando a cintura de Jackson. Mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto olhava para o céu. Ela deve ter percebido o que eu quis dizer por que logo depois eu ouvi a familiar risada dela.

"Desculpe criança, mas não haverá harpas tocando ou nuvens para você."

"Mas eu sou uma boa pessoa! Você não pode me condenar ao inferno!" Eu gritei o que só trouxe mais risadas, dessa vez do homem que ela segurava.

"Não se iluda querida. Você não é interessante o suficiente pra ir pro inferno." Ele disse antes de beijar a testa de Kris e entrar na casa de novo.

"Se eu não vou pra lá," Eu continuei enquanto olhava para o céu." E isso não é o inferno, então o que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Bem..."

~~DLY~~

Nós conversamos muito aquela noite. Eu acabei descobrindo que Kris, assim como Jackson e todo mundo dentro daquela casa não eram a morte em si, mas sim trabalhavam pra ela. E isso não era a pior parte. A pior parte foi quando eles me explicaram que ia me juntar a eles- que agora eu era uma ceifadora. Meu trabalho agora era estalar almas, você ouviu certo estalar.

"E como eu estalo uma alma?" Eu perguntei a todos do quarto, depois que Kris me deixou. Foi logo depois que a gente entrou na casa, ela precisava como ela mesma disse "De um tempo para lidar com você." Pessoalmente, eu estava quase certa de que ela e Jackson tinham algum tipo de força magnética que os mantinha juntos, porque parecia que eles não podiam ficar sem se tocar.

A garota mais nova que tinha ido lá fora quando eu cheguei rolou os olhos e saiu pra fora enquanto dizia 'perda de tempo. ' Foi um cara mais velho que resolveu me responder. Seu nome era Nicholas.

"Não se importe com ela. Seu melhor amigo se mudou hoje e todos nós lidamos com coisas assim de modos diferentes."

Eu acenei com a cabeça como minha mãe me ensinou a fazer. E só depois que ele me olhou interrogativamente que eu percebi que eu não tinha idéia do que o gesto significava. Era um jeito de dizer "Sim eu entendo"? Se fosse, era bem inapropriado naquele momento, porque eu francamente não tinha entendido. A pessoa mais próxima a mim que tinha morrido bem era... eu. Mas tecnicamente eu não estava morta, estava?

Eu não tinha que me preocupar com isso agora. Nicholas então mergulhou em sua explicação de como estalar uma alma, o que era na verdade tocar a pessoa que ia morrer ou que já estava morta, a fim de libertar suas almas.

"Essa é a parte fácil," Nicholas me disse. "A parte difícil é achar elas."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Bom, nós recebemos listas todas as manhãs. E não me pergunte de onde elas vem, nós não sabemos na verdade. A lista dirá qual almas você irá estalar, sua localização, e a chance que você tem de encontrá-la." A voz calma quase me convenceu de que era normal falar sobre o assassinato de pessoas.

"Se você está me dando toda essa informação, como pode ser difícil achar elas?" Eu mordi meu lábio pra não perguntar o que eu realmente queria saber. Que era: que tipo de dons você tem quando se torna um ceifeiro? Ser um ceifador não quer dizer que podemos aparecer onde precisamos e saber exatamente quem esta prestes a morrer? E se esse fosse o caso, porque nós precisaríamos de listas?

"Oh, você vai ver. É difícil explicar, é uma dessas coisas que você tem que aprender por si mesmo. Falando de aprender você tem que estalar a alma antes da morte ou então você pode acabar tento que arrumar outro corpo, e acredito isso é o tipo de coisa que eu posso garantir que você não vai gostar."

E as perguntas continuaram por toda a noite. Eu aprendi tudo que eu podia, de todos que estavam com vontade de ensinar. Eu era um membro da Divisão Sobrenatural- isso, divisão. Aparentemente a morte tem várias categorias, e você é destinado a sua divisão de acordo como a sua própria morte aconteceu. Eu fui como a Kris tão gentilmente me informou o aperitivo de um recém-criado.

Então eu não me preocupei muito com isso. Saber que vampiros existiam apenas fez sentido depois que eu soube que era uma ceifadora. Minha morte foi bem comum entre os ceifeiros. Nós todos éramos designados aos vampiros que nos mataram. O vampiro que matou Kris era Maria, a vampira que tinha me dado de comida para Jasper. Desde que foi ela que transformou Jasper, Kris disse que era o trabalho dela como ceifeira da Maria estalar a minha alma, assim como o resto das almas das pessoas que Jasper matar, até que eu esteja pronta para o trabalho.

Cada ceifeiro tem um número de almas pra coletar. Quantas exatamente, nós não sabíamos, mas assim que conseguíssemos coletar todas nós estávamos livres para nos mudar. Eu me manifestei dizendo que eu não seria capaz de coletar almas suficientes antes de enlouquecer, mas Jackson gentilmente me disse pra não me preocupar. Que a maioria dos recém-criados de Maria eram mortos depois de apenas um ano ou dois de vida.

" Então se ela matar Jasper, eu apenas ficarei presa aqui por toda a eternidade? Ou eu sou designada para outra pessoa?"

"Nenhum dos dois. Você se muda." Jackson me respondeu.

Como a maioria das coisas na vida, a morte tinha lacunas, e apesar de eu ter morrido tão rápido, eu não ficaria presa nessa pós-vida por muito tempo. Kristina acreditava que nós éramos o sortudos que teriam uma nova chance de viver. Ela me disse pra aproveitar cada dia enquanto fazia meu trabalho. Isso explicava porque ela e Jackson pareciam tão apaixonados quando chegamos. Eles nunca saberiam se o outro preencheria sua própria cota ou teria seu vampiro morto. Cada momento que eles tinham, podia facilmente ser o ultimo, então eles estavam determinados a fazer cada um deles o melhor.

**Jasper Whitlock**

Eu permaneci com Maria e aprendi o máximo sobre ela que eu podia. Usando minha própria luxúria ela me controlou por um tempo, mas isso não durou muito. Assim que eu soube que eu tinha mais poderes do que um vampiro normal, eu sabia que era só mais uma coisa que eu precisava descobrir. Entretanto ela era mais forte do que eu pensava, e não demorou muito tempo pra eu ser derrotado.

Eu podia sentir e controlar as emoções das pessoas, mas você nunca consegue realmente livrar uma pessoa do medo quando ela está morrendo. Em vez disso parecia que minha alma se alimentava disso - isso é se eu ainda tivesse uma alma. Eu duvidava que uma criatura como eu ainda pudesse ter tal presente de Deus. Mas se eu era feito pra matar, quem era eu pra questionar o plano divino? Eu não tinha planos de nunca saber se eu ainda possuía uma alma. Eu queria viver.

Peter era um forte lutador e uma boa companhia, e eu estava orgulhoso de ter ele trabalhando pra mim, mesmo que eu não me orgulhasse muito do que eu estava fazendo. Eu tentei me agarrar à memória do pequeno garoto na cidade, mas com o tempo até isso ficou embaçado, e foi melhor assim. Ele era o mais próximo de um amigo que eu tive no complexo. Ele era um dos poucos que sobreviveram ao estagio dos recém-criados, ele não tinha um dom como eu, mas realmente sabia lutar bem. E aparentemente ele também sabia guardar segredos. Eu nunca senti a conexão entre ele e Charlotte até o dia e que eu fui ordenado a matá-la. Assim como os outros, ela não tinha mostrado nenhum potencial e Maria tinha me ordenado a destruí-la. Ele escondeu seus sentimentos de mim mesmo quando eu ordenei que ele a trouxesse e os outros recém-criados para o celeiro enquanto eu me preparava.

Eu tinha um ritual para matar esses recém-criados que me manteve vivo. Os recém-criados eram fortes, e era importante para eu estar no meu melhor estado. Eu me encontrava perto da cidade procurando pela pessoa que iria me ajudar com as minhas duvidas. Quando eu comecei, eu pensei que quanto mais forte fosse à presa, melhor e mais forte o sangue seria. Mas não levou muito tempo pra eu perceber que era tudo o mesmo. Uma pequena mulher podia me saciar tão bem quanto um grande homem.

Eu precisava me apressar, então assim que eu vi o jovem homem na ponte da cidade, eu me aproximei em um instante. O sol estava a pino então eu era difícil de perceber. O homem não ficou assustado comigo logo de cara. A euforia que ele sentiu me disse que o brilho do meu corpo fez com que ele pensasse que eu era um anjo que veio para levá-lo. A euforia desapareceu assim que eu afundei meus dentes em seu pescoço. Ele estava morto depois de um minuto. Eu esperava que seu anjo estivesse esperando por ele do outro lado.

Eu derrubei o corpo no chão, e percebi um leve movimento nas árvores próximas. O cabelo castanho desapareceu e eu logo o persegui. Maria tinha sido bem clara ao dizer que os humanos não podiam saber da nossa existência; deixar uma testemunha viva era punido com a morte. Eu quase ri quando a vi tropeçar nas árvores enquanto tentava fugir. Ela deu apenas alguns passos antes de se virar e me encarar.

O aborrecimento em sua face combinava com os sentimentos que borbulhavam dentro dela. Ela devia ter percebido que estava em perigo então eu não sabia por que parara de correr. Onde estava o medo dela? Isso não importava, e beber mais sangue, me ajudaria quando eu fosse destruir os recém-criados, então eu me aproximei dela. De vez em quando eu me alimentava de humanos como ela- com as emoções completamente diferentes do que deveriam sentir. Eles sempre eram mulheres; eu tinha percebido muito tempo atrás que as mulheres eram as únicas criaturas intuitivas o suficiente pra ver o fim e enfrentá-lo tão facilmente.

Entretanto eu não era insensível. Eu não a provoquei ou tentei trazer a tona o seu medo. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela quase como um amante apaixonado e afundei meus dentes nela. Um pequeno gemido escapou de sua boca, mas esse foi o único som de resistência que eu ouvi. O sangue desceu por minha garganta e eu aproveitei seu sabor. Eu já tinha experimentado sangue como o dela antes. Não é que fosse especial, só era familiar.

Eu me livrei dos corpos e voltei para o complexo. Peter estava esperando por mim, mas ele realmente não parecia bem. Nós começamos a colocar os recém-criados em fila e quando eu disse para ele trazer Charlotte, ele gritou, "Corre." e eles fugiram.

Eu debati comigo mesmo se deveria contar a Maria que eles tinham fugido. Embora eu não me importasse com Charlotte, eu não estava bem em matar Peter. Eu os poupei para que eles tivessem pelo menos um momento de esperança - eu esperava que eles encontrassem seu caminho para a felicidade.

Quando me reportei a Maria naquela noite, eu os contei junto com os mortos.

Os próximos cinco anos foram difíceis pra mim. Eu não tinha feito mais nenhum amigo. Maria se tornou desconfiada e comandava tudo com um braço de ferro. Eu me questionei sobre a sua sanidade quando ela ordenou que eu matasse Nettie e Lucy não muito tempo depois de eu ter sido transformado, mas chegou a um ponto que eu era o único que ela permitia viver mais de oito meses. Os recém-criados eram como gado, e ela os mandavam para o abate de bom grado.

Eu nunca soube se ela me manteve vivo por causa da paz que eu podia proporcionar a ela. Ela estava sempre em guerra com todos, e com ela mesma, que nem eu podia dar prazer a ela - a luxúria se tornou um jogo para os nossos corpos - eu ainda era capaz de amenizar sua dor.

Eu descansava na colina, observando o complexo de manhã. Meu corpo não precisava de descanso, mas minha mente sim. Estava tão calmo ali, e minhas emoções simplesmente transpareceram. Eu estava tão acostumado com sentimentos negativos que eu nem ao menos percebi Peter e Charlotte até eles estarem bem perto de mim.

Eu agachei defensivamente sabendo que eles podiam estar ali atrás de vingança.

" Paz, irmão." Peter disse. E foi aquela palavra que me fez entender o estranho sentimento que ele emitia, era de fato paz. Eu mal pude reconhecê-la, e enquanto eu pensava, ela me acalmou como nada que eu tinha sentido em anos.

Peter e Charlotte estavam exultantes enquanto me contavam sobre sua nova vida, longe das guerras. A princípio eu estava desconfiado, mas eles acabaram me convencendo com sua sinceridade. As coisas eram muito diferentes no Norte; eles eram livres. Quando eles me perguntaram por que eu não os persegui, eu fui honesto e disse que eu não iria me sentir bem tendo que machucar meu único amigo.

Convidaram-me a ir junto com eles - a deixar Maria e seguir nosso próprio caminho. Eu concordei na hora.

Nós deixamos o complexo de Maria imediatamente. Só a idéia de ficar longe das guerras já teria me convencido, mas foi aquele sentimento que eles tinham aquele que eu queria tanto, que me fez correr. Eu sabia que era questão de tempo para que Maria ordenasse que me matassem. Eu só podia manter seu desejo por mim enquanto eu estava com ela, mas cada vez que eu voltava pra ele eu podia sentir sua desconfiança. Isso nos manteve separados, e foi se tornando complicado. Quando Peter e Charlotte me mostraram uma saída, eu estava mais do que inclinado a aceitá-la. Talvez eu devesse matar Maria, mas eu só queria ficar sozinho.

Eu passei anos viajando com meus amigos, mas não demorei a perceber que dois é bom, mas três nem tanto. Eles eram companheiros e se pertenciam, e embora eles aceitassem minha companhia eu sabia que forçar minha presença todos os dias era forçar demais. Mas esse não foi o motivo de eu partir. As emoções eram um peso muito grande. Toda vez que eu me alimentava eu era preenchido com o medo e a perda, caçar com Peter e Charlotte triplicava aquele sentimento.

Então eu disse adeus aos meus amigos e segui meu próprio caminho. Ficar sozinho parecia ter tornado as coisas ainda piores. Sem a gentil companhia dos meus amigos, tudo o que eu tinha era o terror que me preenchia quando eu matava minhas vitimas. Eu ficava semanas sem me alimentar, mas então com meu apetite fora de controle eu matava muitos em apenas uma noite. Eu precisava que isso parasse.

Pela primeira vez, em ambas as minhas vidas, eu estava pronto pra morrer.


	4. Historia da Mudança

_Traduzido por __Maria Fernanda Talarico_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

**Capítulo 3**

**A Historia da Mudança**

**Isabella Swan**

A vida de uma ceifeira era boa.

Sem vida?

Depois da vida?

Seja la o que fosse eu gostei. Com a exceção de ter que ajudar algumas almas a seguir para as luzes bonitas, minha existência foi. Calma? Produtiva?

Eu não sei uma palavra ao certo para isso, mas ela foi boa.

O número de ceifeiros vivendo na nossa casa variava a cada dia. Nós não éramos os únicos supernaturais ceifeiros no mundo; nós nem mesmo éramos os únicos no nosso estado. Simplesmente éramos os únicos em nossa área.

Apesar do vasto numero de ceifeiros que viviam ali, a casa nunca ficava lotada. Alguém, em algum lugar, em qualquer e em todos os tempos, estava morrendo. Isto quer dizer que nós nunca estávamos todos ao mesmo tempo na casa. Algumas divisões talvez não existissem essa constante rotação de turnos que nós tínhamos, mas eles também não tinham que tirar a alma de vampiros.

Os vampiros matavam uns aos outros com mais freqüência do que os humanos. Isso realmente complicava as coisas. Nós constantemente tínhamos novos ceifeiros aparecendo e logo desaparecendo antes mesmo de estalar uma simples alma. Almas estalando era algo que levava um tempo para se acostumar. Então era tranqüilizante saber que nem todos os novos ceifeiros tinham que ser treinador para fazer isso.

Ao mesmo tempo era frustrante para os ceifeiros como Kristina. Ela era responsável por estalar as almas de todas as pessoas que Maria matava e isso incluía também as mortes de que suas criaturas eram responsáveis, pelo menos ate que os novos ceifeiros fossem treinados. É por isso que ela estalou a minha. Não foi um protocolo ceifeiro normal. Em fato, ela me disse que se nos fossemos qualquer outra divisão, eu virar uma ceifeira significaria que ela teria que seguir em frente, mas nós tínhamos circunstancias especiais.

Foi interessante como facilmente eu descobri como desconectar da idéia da morte. Eu já não sentia dó ou remorso por aqueles que morriam jovens ou deixavam pra trás seus amados. Isso era simplesmente meu trabalho e eles tinham chegado a tempo para seus encontros.

Todo mundo que nasce tem um encontro com a morte. Na grande parte do tempo, isso nunca muda, mas de vez em quando, uma pessoa faz algo que pode adiar ou anteceder esse encontro. De qualquer jeito, todos nós vamos morrer.

Os corpos se decompõe, mas as almas seguem em frente. Como as almas parecem quando isso acontece isso depende de nos, os ceifeiros. Estalando, ou liberando uma alma antes de sua morte, permite a ela manter a sua aparência em sua pós vida, como também poupa ela do sofrimento que ela sente Logo depois de sua morte. Na primeira vez que eu ouvi isso, eu imaginei como a minha estalação tinha salvado a mim mesma de alguma dor. Isso ainda foi uma péssima experiência, depois de tudo.

Mesmo com o que eu aprendi com os outros, isso era comum de ocorrer com os nossos tipos de mortes. Talvez isso fosse o que nos ligou. Parecia que não importava o quão longo ou curto o período de tempo nós tínhamos juntos, nós todos conseguíamos nos dar bem. Nós tínhamos um tipo de unidade familiar.

Era quase calmante a sua previsibilidade. Grande parte das noites você pode encontrar Jackson sentado na varanda dedilhando sua guitarra enquanto Kristina senta ao lado dele, com a cabeça dela descansando em seu ombro. Nicholas estaria dentro da casa contando sobre suas melhores ceifas para os novatos do nosso grupo. Alguns dos ceifeiros estariam encolhidos juntos, lamentando a perda de um amigo, enquanto ao mesmo tempo celebrando que o outro ceifeiro estava pronto para finalmente seguir em frente.

Eu mesma, embora, gostaria de ir alem das novas listas que tinham chegado aquele dia. Jasper tinha durado muito mais do que a original marca de dois anos que tinham me dito, e eu conheci ele mais do que eu gostaria. Era inevitável.

Nicholas me disse que se eu não chegar á alma antes de sua morte, eu poderia acabar tendo que obter um novo corpo. Ele não me contou o porquê de eu precisar de um. Ele também não mencionou que isso iria machucar, gravemente.

A primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi na minha primeira missão. Eu tinha ficado perdida e não conseguia descobrir onde eu deveria estar. Eu não vi a mulher cuja alma eu tinha supostamente que pegar ate que Jasper já tinha começado a drenar ela. O fato de que eu tinha conseguido andar para longe de Jasper quando ele me matou pela primeira vez me deu a crença de que eu era invisível. O que eu era ate que Kris pegara minha mão naquela noite. Ninguém se incomodou em me dizer que os vivos e vampiros semelhantes poderiam me ver.

Embora Jasper não tivesse me pego e eu tivesse descoberto que eu era de fato visível do meu jeito, se eu não tivesse me perdido no caminho para a vítima.

_H. Potter_

_Nos arredores de Reddington._

_Estimativa de tempo de morte: crepúsculo_

_Janela de oportunidade: 32 minutos_

Ultimo pensamento: "O que mamãe irá dizer?"

O lugar era mais do que irritante. Kristina ria enquanto eu mostrava para ela a maldita informação da minha lista naquela manhã. "Bem, o que você esperava?" Ela me perguntou enquanto eu a encarava em resposta.

O que eu esperava era ter algum sentimento interno que me colocaria na direção da pessoa na qual alma eu precisava, mas eu aprendi que coisas muito rápidas não funcionavam desse jeito. Colocando um gorro na minha cabeça, eu fiz meu caminho para a pequena cidade de Reddington.

Nicholas tinha uma morte não tão longe de lá, então nós dividimos um cavalo. Ele me deixou na fronteira da cidade na qual mais tarde eu percebi que era para não chamar tanta atenção. Enquanto as pessoas da cidade não iriam conseguir me reconhecer, isso não significava que elas não poderiam me ver. Ser uma ceifeira era muito parecido com ser uma humana. Eu tinha um corpo, eu precisava descansar, e eu cobiçava comida. Em fato, a única real diferença era de que eu não podia tecnicamente morrer, e podia sobreviver a todos eles, isso se Jasper resolvesse não se matar.

Reddington era uma grande cidade, e "os arredores" não me contavam muita coisa. Minhas bolhas tinham bolhas enquanto eu tecia meu caminho em volta das arvores e me esforçava em encontrar Potter. Era crepúsculo quando eu vi ela. Eu sabia que ela era a vitima no momento em que eu coloquei meus olhos nela. O pescoço dela estava em um angulo estranho enquanto Jasper bebia avidamente.

Eu tinha mais de meia hora para estalar a alma dela, porem não era suficiente comparando com a grande quantidade de evidências que eu precisava esconder. Eu estava insultada. A raiva me cegou ate chegar ao ponto de eu cruzar a distância entre nós.

Eu mal consegui passar meus dedos nas suas costas antes dos dentes deles forem da garganta dela para a minha. Doeu. Foi a mais excruciante dor que eu já senti na minha vida. Minha mente trabalhou na velocidade da luz enquanto minhas mãos inutilmente arranhavam seu domínio em mim, mas eu não conseguia soltar ele de mim.

Eu não possuía uma grande forca. Eu não era invisível para vampiros. Eu nem sequer tinha algum sangue mágico que nocauteava ele o suficiente para eu escapar. O mundo ao meu redor se tornou preto ao mesmo tempo em que meus músculos se enfraqueciam. Eu tinha tudo sugado para fora de mim e eu estupidamente pensei que fosse o fim. Os últimos pensamentos em minha mente antes de eu morrer pela segunda vez foram que pelo menos fosse o fim.

Uma vez que não existia chance de meu corpo se curar sozinho, eu reapareci uma milha distante do meu antigo corpo com a mulher cuja alma eu estalei um pouco depois na minha frente. Eu estava surtando, mas ela estava bem mais. Ela chorou e implorou para eu deixar ela viver, para devolver sua vida de volta, e por mais que eu quisesse, eu sabia que não era possível. Nos eventualmente encontramos um lugar perto do riacho para sentar e conversar. Bem, ela falou e eu escutei.

Ela me contou sobre a sua mãe e o fato dela não poder supostamente ter deixado a casa naquele dia, mas ela foi contra seus desejos de qualquer jeito. Ela contou sobre o homem quem estava a cortejando, e sobre o seu cachorro de estimação que ela temia que ele sentisse sua falta terrivelmente; uma vez que ela contou tudo sobre ela, eles apareceram, eu não tenho certeza com o que eles pareciam. Não era para eu ver.

Ela alegou que eles eram de tirar o fôlego. Ela encontrou suas luzes e seguiu em frente. Eu não cheguei a ela a tempo, então a evidencia de como ela morreu ficaria eternamente visível no seu pescoço. Eu senti um pouco de culpa no meu estômago enquanto a ultima coisa que eu via era uma crescente marca antes dela desaparecer em sua pós vida.

Eu perguntei a Kris aquela noite como Jasper tinha me visto. Ela riu, antes de ter dó de mim e me adicionava naquele mistério. Ela então me adicionou no fato de que eu tinha ganhado outra aparição.

Bom, não era tanto para me contar, enquanto mencionava inadvertidamente. Quando eu contei para ela que Jasper tinha me drenado, ela perguntou se eu tinha visto como era a minha nova aparência.

Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando. Foi então que ela me entregou um espelho. Dai ela começou a falar em detalhes sobre como ela amava ver suas novas aparências, pois ela gostava de saber o que os não ceifeiros viam quando olhavam para nós.

"Você sabe, um pouco antes de você chegar nos tínhamos essa ceifeira que era tão vaidosa, que ela propositadamente se matava se ela não gostasse do que ela via no espelho. Você consegue imaginar? Eu digo, eu não estou totalmente feliz com esse nariz que eu ganhei com esse corpo semana passada, mas.." Era ai que eu tinha que parar ela.

"Semana passada? Mas você não parece nem um pouco diferente."

Kris simplesmente riu antes de acariciar minha cabeça. "É claro que eu pareço, só que não para você. Você é uma ceifeira, querida. Nós vemos uns aos outros do jeito que realmente somos. Nós vemos a verdade.

Foi logo depois dessa conversa que eu peguei o pequeno espelho de mão e comecei a inspecionar o que o resto do mundo via. Era esquisito. A garota no reflexo não era eu. Alem do fato de que meus olhos e cabelos eram marrons, eles não eram meus. Por um momento eu tentei me lembrar de como eu era antes de morrer, mas de tanto ver os outros morrerem, eu simplesmente não conseguia lembrar-se do meu próprio rosto.

Eu dividi as minhas preocupações com Kris e ela me assegurou de que se eu ficasse longe o suficiente, eu conseguiria me ver de novo. "Em todos os Halloween's nós parecemos como antigamente. Isso pode causar alguns problemas, mas é legal poder se olhar no espelho e não se perguntar: quem é essa mulher?"

O tempo passou e eu melhorei, mas nada era perfeito. Jasper me pegou inúmeras vezes, e em vez de sentir medo dele, eu simplesmente fiquei irritada. Quantas vezes ele precisaria-me 'matar' antes de eu finalmente seguir em frente? Eu não me preocupava mais em como eu pareceria. O que importava quando eu ia acabar com um novo corpo de novo em algum tempo de qualquer maneira?

Jasper era insaciável, então quando Tiffany foi criada, eu fiquei confiante de que eu iria alcançar minha meta logo, e então eu nem sequer tentei ser amiga dela. Tiffany durou mais do que os outros, então como resultado, se tornou uma de minhas melhores amigas. Ela estava comigo para abraçar Kristina no dia em que Jackson seguiu em frente. O momento foi agridoce. Enquanto Nicholas e Jackson estavam olhando para frente, Jackson não esperava seguir em frente sem Kristina.

Ate onde nós aprendemos sobre os vampiros, nós tínhamos a impressão de que Maria era amiga de Lucy e Nettie, que eram as vampiras de Jackson e Nicholas, então foi um choque saber que Maria e Jasper foram os responsáveis pela sua morte. Nós não interferimos mesmo sabendo que era injusto. Não era nosso trabalho mudar o destino.

Kristina se carregou ainda mais no trabalho depois disso. Ela nunca disse, mas eu sabia que ela estava determinada para encontrar seu quinhão e se reunir com o homem que desejava seu coração. Eu não estava tão preocupada com isso. Jasper era um matador em serie. As chances eram grandes de que eu alcançaria minha cota rapidamente, ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

75 anos depois de eu começar minha pós vida, Tiffany e William receberam a noticia de que eles estavam se mudando. Isso foi um choque para nós. Vampiros são criados. Vampiros se alimentam. Vampiros matam. Vampiros morrem.

Eles não se mudaram!

Pareceu que ninguém lembrou Peter e Charlotte porque minha melhor amiga iria embora com eles e me deixar.

Ceifeiros aparentemente vão pra onde os vampiros vão. Minha vida não parecia mais tão boa. Eu não me sentia livre. Eu de repente me senti como se eu fosse algemada novamente. Eu estava presa a um homem.

Não um marido, pense você, mas estava mesmo assim presa a um. Jasper e eu tínhamos um tipo bem diferente de relacionamento. A maioria das mulheres dormia com o homem que controlava suas vidas. Jasper, a meu ver, não dormia, e em vez dele desejar meu corpo, desejava meu sangue. Não é uma ocorrência freqüente, mas ele certamente foi responsável pela maioria de minhas "mortes" mais do que qualquer outro vampiro. Então sim, era um tipo de casamento. Eu dava, ele pegava. Eu, Isabella Swan, estava ao dispor de Jasper Whitlock, mesmo que o bastardo não sabia disso.

Todas as noites eu rezava para que eu pudesse finalmente mudar, metaforicamente, antes que ele tenha a brilhante idéia de seguir o exemplo de Peter e se mudar literalmente. Minhas preces foram em vão, embora eu não tenha certeza do porque de ter ficado surpresa. Eu nunca conseguia o que eu queria, somente o que os outros queriam para mim. Era somente depois de cinco anos que eu me encontrei encarando a uma lista com varias locações de 1000 milhas de distancia.

"Como eu conseguiria chegar ate la?" Eu gritei com frustração.

Isso não era justo. Jasper estava deixando o Texas e eu era responsável por seguir ele. Diferentemente do que algumas pessoas pensariam ceifadores não eram pagos. Eu já tinha aprendido que nós não tínhamos super poderes, o que significava que precisávamos de dinheiro para viajar como qualquer outra pessoa.

"Não se preocupe, Isabella, nós temos alguns amigos que irão levá-la ate lá." Kristina me disse antes de me dar um abraço e me levar pro meu caminho.

Esses amigos eram ceifeiros da divisão de pragas. Um deles conseguiu uma passagem de graça de trem que iria ate próximo da onde eu precisava chegar. Eles foram muito simpáticos e me disseram para não se preocupar sobre dever a eles algo. Aparentemente, eles não tinham feito muita coisa desde que a varíola atingiu o país e eles tiveram muito tempo para aumentar suas contas bancárias.

Uma vez que cheguei ao meu destino, Tiffany e William foram bons o bastante para me oferecerem um lugar para ficar, mas eu sabia que não era permanente. Quando eu não estava ceifando as mortes de Jasper, eu comecei a trabalhar. Claro que eu não podia tecnicamente morrer, então eu não poderia morrer de fome, mas não comer era uma coisa muito difícil. Não dormir era pior, e eu sabia que em algum momento eu não seria capaz de depender dos outros para me dar tais confortos.

Eu tinha um pouco de dinheiro guardado para a hora que eu tivesse que mudar de novo. Eu não tinha como me estabelecer em um lugar permanentemente. Eu era forçada a viver com as minhas poucas economias, enquanto Jasper se mudaria de novo e de novo. Parecia que Jasper estava determinado a simplesmente continuar com isso, e eu a fim de estalar as almas antes que ele destruísse os corpos, eu tinha de ficar dois passos à frente.

Os envelopes conseguiam me encontrar onde quer que eu estivesse. Eu não tinha os poderes supernaturais que esses envelopes tinham, mas eu ainda conseguia encontrar emprego, outro que não seja estalando almas, para me ajudar a complementar minhas economias que iam diminuindo constantemente. Cada vez que eu era capaz de parar porque eu não achava mais nada do que trabalho de um dia, eu iria procurar a cidade mais próxima para tentar todos os cargos disponíveis. Foi difícil para encontrar pessoas dispostas a contratar uma estranha de fora da cidade, mas eu continuava a procura.

Foi pouco depois que eu desisti de ter esperanças de comer uma refeição decente que as coisas começaram a mudar. Por uma semana, não havia chegado nem sequer um envelope, quando eu comecei a trabalhar em um pequeno restaurante na Philadelphia. A ultima vitima de Jasper foi ao oeste de Virginia, então tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar que ele continuasse a ir para o norte e eu não precisasse voltar atrás quando o próximo envelope finalmente chegasse. Eu já tinha percebido que Jasper estava matando com menos freqüência, o que me deu mais tempo para trabalhar normalmente no trabalho normal e para me sentir quase humana de novo. Coisas como essas não duram, nunca duram.

Eu a reconheci assim que ela entrou. Ela tinha a pele muito branca, seus movimentos eram muito graciosos; a única coisa diferente sobre ela era a sua expressão. Ela não tinha aquela aparência, a aparência que eu conhecia sobre o seu tipo. Alem dos esperançosos olhos com uma estranha coloração e uma expressão calma, eu podia ver quem ela era, uma vampira. Meu coração acelerou um pouco mais, mas não porque ela podia me matar. Eu já tivera morrido tantas vezes que agora esse medo já não existia mais. Eu temia que ela me custasse meu corpo atual antes que eu pudesse pegar o pouco que foi salvo na minha bolsa de moedas que estava na minha casa temporária.

A pequena mulher sentou no balcão da minha área. Era como se o destino tivesse rindo na minha cara. Eu não vi nenhum dos sinais familiares de um ceifeiro sentado dentro do restaurante então eu sabia que ela não iria matar nenhum humano no momento. Isso não significava que ela não iria me drenar. Com uma longa respiração, eu comecei a me aproximar dela torcendo para que ela não estivesse aqui para jantar.

~~DLY~~

Ela tinha voltado de novo. Todos os dias ela pedia um refrigerante e um pequeno sanduíche. Ela tinha vindo todos os dias por 3 semanas. Eu sabia o que ela era. Não me importava que ela nunca tirasse os olhos da porta, não me importava se ela não tinha tentado me morder ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas ela ainda era uma vampira, um tipo bem estranho de vampira.

Jasper tinha matado quase há duas semanas, mas foi um pouco mais ao sul do restaurante. O salário e as gorjetas eram bons, então eu percebi que não poderia machucar ficar um pouco mais de tempo. Eu fiquei tentada a me demitir naquele primeiro dia que a vampira apareceu, mas acabei mudando de idéia quando eu vi o que aquele dia tinha rendido.

Dia após dias eu fazia uma prece para que ela iria se mudar, mas ela continua a voltar. Agora eu simplesmente já esperava. Ela não prestava atenção em mim, e eu não prestava atenção nela. A única parte difícil sobre conhecer Jasper era de que ele iria matar logo e isso significaria deixar a estranha vampira para trás, eu também iria perder a cliente que dava a maior gorjeta.

O dia estava quase acabando, e com uma casual olhada eu pude ver a pequena vampira sentada no bar picando seus sanduíches em pedaços. Um desperdício; a comida aqui era muito gostosa. Eu tinha finalmente feito minha cabeça para ir em frente e me mudar para o norte uma vez que meu turno terminasse, quando começou a chover lá fora, e ele entrou.

Eu não tinha o que me preocupar com Jasper estando tão perto de mim. Sem um envelope eu sabia que ele iria cair na tentação de novo. E eu seria a vitima.

**Jasper Whitlock**

Já fazia 11 dias, 6 horas e 3 minutos desde que eu comi pela ultima vez. Eu estava ficando melhor em me segurar, mas eu comecei a imaginar, a que custo? Eu realmente estava salvando alguém por esperar tanto para comer o que eu precisava para me saciar? Eu só estava fazendo isso para que as emoções deles não me envenenassem, mas já era tarde demais. O veneno estava em meu núcleo, se empurrou através do meu sistema. A depressão se tornou pior e eu tentei ficar longe da cidade tanto quanto eu pudesse somente indo me alimentar ocasionalmente. E essa era uma das ocasiões.

Eu fiz meu caminho para a cidade assim que o céu se abriu. Uma tempestade tinha se formado, e mesmo que eu não estivesse confortável em ficar dentro de locais fechados com humanos, eu sabia que ficar no meio da chuva iria chamar muita atenção, então eu entrei num pequeno restaurante.

Eu senti o cheiro dela imediatamente, outro da minha espécie. Ela desceu do balcão onde estava sentada e fez seu caminho ate mim. Parte de mim entrou em pânico. Eu não sabia se ela tinha a intenção de me atacar, mas suas emoções eram um misto de diferentes tipos de felicidade, uma cornucópia de sentimentos que eu nunca tinha experimentado.

Ela era pequenininha e vestida imaculadamente; eu nunca tinha visto alguém da minha espécie que parecesse tão. Humana. Ela estava à vontade com tudo ao seu redor, e me perguntei se isso era mesmo possível, mas a coisa mais surpreendente sobre ela eram os olhos. Em cor dourado, rico como o mel e brilhante como uma noiva no dia de seu casamento.

"Você me fez esperar um longo tempo," ela disse.

"Desculpe senhorita." Eu respondi automaticamente, abaixando minha cabeça.

Ela estendeu sua mão e eu a segurei sem nenhum segundo pensamento, e pela primeira vez em quase um século, eu senti esperança. Eu quase me esqueci de como era sentir isso, e a coisa mais fantástica era que isso vinha de dentro de mim mesmo. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu tinha sentido algo além de desespero e depressão, isso me fazia sentir mais estranho do que as emoções das vitimas que eu coletei.

Junto com a positiva emoção, veio a minha raiva. Eu me encontrei olhando em volta do restaurante procurando algo para comer; a ironia não estava perdida em mim. Uma jovem morena atrás do balcão roubou minha atenção, mas a pequena na minha frente não me deixou se mover.

"Jasper, você não quer machucar ela." Ela disse, sua voz chamou minha atenção sem esforço.

"Como você sabe meu nome?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

"Eu sei muitas coisas." Ela respondeu misteriosamente antes de segurar meu braço no dela e me guiar para fora do restaurante.

A senhorita não estava blefando. Alice, como eu soube que era seu nome, tinha tanto conhecimento sobre mim que eu poderia-me sentir ameaçado se não fosse pela minha habilidade de ver nada mais alem de apoio dela. Ela tinha premonições, ou visões -como ela gostava de chamar- que disse a ela onde eu estaria indo naquele dia, Alice tinha certeza também de que éramos almas gêmeas. A idéia teria sido hilária para mim se não fosse pelo fato de eu poder sentir o seu amor incondicional por mim.

Ela me contou que vira nossos futuros, e enquanto eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia me apaixonar pela pequena vampira diante de mim mesmo, a vida que ela colocara diante de mim era tentadora. Ali existia uma família, e Alice tinha os visto abrirem suas portas para nós entrarmos. A parte mais intrigante de tudo era que eles vivam de sangue de animais. Nunca em minha existência eu considerei tal coisa mas a idéia de não ter que sentir a dor da minha presa era um sonho maravilhoso. O que me surpreendeu foi que Alice já seguia essa dieta desde o inicio. Ela acordou com uma visão sobre eu e ela com essa família e ela criou a meta de nunca consumir sangue humano, apesar de ter deslizado uma vez enquanto tinha uma visão de eu me alimentando; ela tinha atacado um homem jovem nos limites da cidade. Eu me senti péssimo, mas ela mesmo assim não me culpou, nem por um segundo.

Eu estivera errado sobre uma coisa. Alice era incrivelmente fácil de se apaixonar. O seu espirito fresco e sua desenfreada paixão pela vida eram tão estranha e tão sedutora, que eu não pude me controlar de se apaixonar por ela loucamente antes de nós encontrarmos a casa dos Cullen. Eu nunca tinha conhecido uma pessoa, homem ou mulher, tão segura de si mesma. É claro que eu percebi que isso vinha da sua habilidade de ver o futuro. Era simples você estar certo quando você sabia que ganhava com tal argumento. É claro, quem iria disputar com tão educada senhorita? Mas parte disso era que ela podia ver quando eu estava a ponto de usar meu controle de emoções a meu beneficio e ela me controla geralmente com um ataque surpresa que resultava com ela em cima de mim no chão. Era difícil ficar bravo com ela nessa posição.

Ao longo do caminho, Alice me contou tudo sobre os Cullens. Eles viviam mais como uma família do que como um clã, com um homem chamado Carlisle sendo o patriarca da família. Sua parceira, Esme, era apresentada como sendo a mãe da família, enquanto Edward, Rosalie e Emmett eram conhecidos como os filhos adotivos do casal.

"Eles nem sempre viveram desse jeito," Alice me informou, "quando era somente Carlisle, Edward e Esme, os dois viviam como irmãos.

Eu ouvi cada e toda palavra que Alice disse. Ela me contou sobre as historias sobre a família enquanto nós viajávamos e eu nunca tinha imaginado uma vida diferente possível para a nossa espécie. Eu ansiava por esse tipo de existência, embora eu nunca soubesse o quão difícil era de manter esse estilo de vida.

Eu comecei a dieta de animais enquanto nós viajávamos. Eu havia perguntado a Alice se nós poderíamos levar o nosso tempo antes de encontrar a família já que eu queria me ajustar corretamente a tal estilo de vida antes de conhecê-los. Eu estava preocupado que eles não me aceitariam, e isso importava para mim mais do que eu jamais admitiria.

Veados tinham gosto de fezes, raposas e lobos eram pouco comestíveis, e as únicas coisas que eu achei bom em enfiar meus dentes eram leões da montanha. Alice me deu muito apoio, mas ela não sabia realmente como era terrivelmente difícil para mim. Mesmo quando ela provou, ela sabia que era errado e a sua culpa anulou o sabor para ela. Eu havia bebido por décadas, decadentemente, conhecendo aquilo como a minha verdade. Toda vez que eu bebia sangue animal, eu podia lembrar-se do gosto do humano, como era mais doce, como parava a queimação na minha garganta, mesmo que por um momento. Amimais enchiam minha barriga, não a minha sede.

Eu realmente estava me esforçando ao máximo, mas pareceu que toda vez que eu estava em um bom caminho e minha sede estava controlada, algo me desviava e me fazia ter deslizes. Uma vez eu vi uma morena bonita que escorregou na minha frente e machucou o seu joelho, e outra garota de cabelo escuro cortou seu dedo em um pedaço de papel, ambas me fazendo sugá-las ate a ultima gota. O gosto familiar de sangue humano era emocionante, mas me levou a mesma culpa que eu já tinha experimentado antes.

Um não familiar senso de falha caiu sobre mim e o estranho sentimento não foi um do qual eu gostei. Eu sempre fui bem sucedido em tudo o que eu fiz. Ate mesmo fazendo a apresentação de Maria, eu fui o melhor, mas de repente eu fui apresentado a um desafio no qual eu não sabia se poderia conseguir. Eu não gostei disso.

Eu queria ser melhor, mas pareceu que a cada algumas semanas eu iria cometer um deslize e acabar com uma vida. Alice se tornou frustrada, embora ela tentasse esconder de mim. Ela nunca conseguia ter uma visão de mim drenando alguém. Ela se segurou ao desejo de não me ver fazendo isso e as minhas decisões eram de ultimo minuto. Alice pensou que talvez fosse melhor encontrar os Cullen o mais rápido possível, pois talvez ficando entre mais bebedores de sangue de animais fosse me dar o suporte que eu precisava para continuar vegetariano. Eu no passado tinha duvidado dela, então aceitei de boa vontade.

Quando nos chegamos a residência dos Cullen, eu estava cauteloso, mas Alice simplesmente foi ate a porta da frente e tocou a campainha. Uma mulher com um tom de cabelo caramelo nos atendeu, seu sorriso morrendo quando ela viu minha aparência. Depois de brigar por quase um século, eu carreguei as cicatrizes de um soldado.

"Carlisle." Ela disse, e um momento depois, um homem e uma mulher, ambos loiros, flanquearam a mulher.

"Esme!" Disse Alice. Nem dando um tempo para eles reagirem, Alice colocou seu braços em volta da linda mulher. Eu senti medo e pânico dos dois atrás dela, então eu lancei no ar uma calma. Quando Alice saiu do abraço de Esme, ela foi ate Carlisle e o saudou com a mesma ação. Quando ela fez seu caminho ate a loira, essa deu um passo para trás, o que do mesmo jeito não parou Alice de se jogar em cima dela também. "Rosalie".

"Desculpe-me, nós a conhecemos?" Carlisle perguntou a questão confundindo ele próprio. Vampiros não esquecem. Ele sabia que não nos conhecia, mas não sabia como nós o conhecíamos.

"Oh, me desculpe!" Alice se desculpou. "Eu sou Alice, e esse é Jasper, nós viemos para morar com vocês. Onde nós podemos colocar as nossas coisas?" Esme e Carlisle se olharam, ambos sem fala.

"Onde estão Edward e Emmett?" Ela perguntou.

Acabou que os dois homens tinham ido caçar e não voltariam por um dia ou mais. Uma vez que Alice tomou uma longa respiração e contou a todos sobre suas visões, eles nos receberam de braços abertos. Carlisle ficou muito impressionado com o fato de Alice só tivesse provado uma vez sangue humano, enquanto ela nunca tivesse tido o prazer disso também; minhas palavras, não dele. Os dois se sentaram por horas discutindo sobre os seus passados e o nosso futuro conjunto.

Esme ofereceu que fizesse sala para nós, mas Alice falou que não era para ela se incomodar. Antes que eu pudesse parar ela, ela já tinha limpado o quarto de Edward e colocado todas as suas coisas na garagem. Eu sentei e dei risada, já sabendo que ela iria sair dessa sem problemas. Mas eu acho que ela também já sabia disso.

Não demorou tempo para eu perceber que ninguém diz não para Alice.


	5. A História de novos familiares

_Traduzido por Rayannee Anjos_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

**Capítulo 4 -**

_**A História de novos familiares**_

**Isabella Swan**

"Então, Bella, quer assistir a um filme hoje à noite?"

Eu puxei meu livro mais perto do meu nariz e tentei fingir que não tinha ouvido a voz dele. Obviamente, ele não entendeu a dica, pois logo seus olhos se espreitaram por cima do meu livro de uma maneira sutil.

"Há um chamado _A Dama e o Vagabundo_". Se ele não fosse tão chato, eu quase iria considerá-lo bonito. Com cabelo dourado e olhos azuis que nem o céu, ele é certamente o garoto que qualquer garota gostaria de ter, qualquer menina, até que ela não chegou a conhecê-lo.

"Mike", eu suspirei forte, enquanto coloco o marcador no meu livro. Ele felizmente pegou a deixa e se levantou, dando-me o espaço que eu precisava.

"Sim?" ele respondeu ansiosamente. Era quase como se ele tivesse sido colocado aqui especificamente para me enlouquecer.

"_A Dama e o Vagabundo_ ... não é um desenho animado?" Meu lábio inferior estava sendo preso entre os dentes era tudo o que me impediu de rir da expressão estupefata em seu rosto. Seus olhos amassados, e eu quase o alertei para não pensar tão duro, pois eu temia que poderia lhe causar dano real. Então me lembrei de que, mesmo se o fizesse, ele curaria rápido o suficiente.

Eventualmente, ele apenas deu de ombros e murmurou algo sobre ouvir algumas crianças na cidade dizer como era bom. Pobre, doce, delirante Michael. Era como se ele simplesmente não entendia as palavras que saíam de sua boca.

Mike era ingênuo, um espinho na minha bunda, e a única companhia real que eu tinha nessa existência. Depois de viver sozinha por tanto tempo, seria de pensar que eu iria se agarrar à idéia de alguma companhia. A verdade da questão é que a maior parte do tempo, eu sentia falta dos velhos tempos. Quando eu não tinha alguém para conversar, sobre onde gostaria de viver, ou o que eu queria ter para o jantar. Quando eu realmente pensei que eu seguiria em frente, eventualmente.

Eu conheci Mike logo depois _que ela_ chegou e arruinou minha chance de sempre seguir em frente. _Tornara_-_se a maldição da minha existência, e a razão pela qual eu agora me encontrei presa com a versão ceifeiro de um cão de colo, Michael Newton._

Mike, ao contrário de mim, gostava de ser um ceifeiro. A imortalidade, cura rápida, e os segredos do sobrenatural foi tudo muito emocionante para ele. Ele também nunca tinha tido uma única alma. Era irritante, na verdade. Mike foi a primeira e última matança humana da srta. Alice. Ou, como eu prefiro pensar nela, o bloqueadora de estalação! O mal, o espírito pequeno apareceu na vida do meu vampiro, e desde então, ele não havia matado um único ser humano!

Eu tentei trazê-lo de volta às suas raízes. Tentei lembrar-lhe o gosto que o sangue humano tinha. Não que eu realmente sei, mas a partir do olhar em seu rosto quando ele me drenado cada vez, eu sabia que tinha que ser melhor do que os animais que ele estava comendo.

Sim, isso mesmo, os animais! Eu descobri que isso havia se tornado sua nova dieta após o encontro, através de um ceifador criança. O menino havia sido morto em um assalto a banco. Eu nunca soube que as crianças colheram animais até que eu encontrei o menino ao seguir meu vampiro um dia. Eu estava determinado a descobrir por que eu não tinha recebido um único envelope, em semanas.

Quando me deparei com pequeno Zachary, meu primeiro pensamento foi para tirá-lo da área. Apesar de não ter seu nome em uma lista, eu ainda temia pelo menino. O sentimento não durou muito tempo, uma vez eu vi o buraco de bala no peito. A alma de Zach tinha sido estalada após sua morte. Zach era um garoto esperto e se recusou ficar com Mike e eu, mas me deu um monte de informação.

Nem mesmo Mike sabia que seu vampiro estava bebendo sangue animal. Se tivesse, a sua falta de estalação de almas podia ter feito sentido para ele. A dieta de Alice e Jasper manteve Zach muito ocupado e ele me informou de uma forma indireta de que ele ficaria muito feliz quando eles se mudarem para fora da sua área. Armado com a minha nova informação, comecei a planejar em como trazer Jasper de volta para a caça dos seres humanos. Não é que eu queria que as pessoas morressem era simplesmente que, enquanto as coisas continuassem como estavam indo, eu nunca chegaria a minha cota.

Mike não parecia entender a minha "obsessão com o seguir em frente", mas Mike também não tinha vivido tanto quanto eu tinha. Eu tentei de tê-lo para me ajudar com a obtenção de Jasper de volta à caça humana, mas ele recusou. Então eu fiz isso sozinha. Eu iria prejudicar-me sempre que eu sabia que ele estava perto. Ele sempre teve a isca. Eu estava drenado, gostaria de obter um novo corpo, e então eu espero que ele sairia da dieta boba de animal.

"Ei, parece que temos um envelope", disse Mike enquanto olhava para a ranhura sob nossa porta.

Não foi minha culpa que Mike foi derrubado na minha ânsia de pegar o envelope. Ele realmente não deveria ter ficado em pé na minha frente, quando eu fui para pegá-lo. Eu não perdi tempo, rasgando o papel colorido. A lista dentro só realizou um nome, e eu senti meu peito inchar com esperança antes que eu vi as informações fornecidas.

Nome: M. Metzner

Tempo estimado da Morte: 11:34

Janela de Oportunidade: Cinco minutos

Localização: Linha de árvore, Elm e Mulberry

Últimos pensamentos: Ela meio que parece com Tinkerbell.

Ceifador: Michael Newton

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo!" Eu gritei quando eu olhei para o nome do ceifeiro. Certamente eles poderiam me dar um presente, não poderiam? Quero dizer, não é como se Mike mesmo sabia como estalar uma alma.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Mike perguntou, usando o apelido que eu tinha ganhado enquanto trabalhava de garçonete naquele restaurante terrível.

Eu empurrei a lista para ele, e ele rapidamente olhou para ela. Mike não parecia tão nervoso quanto eu teria esperado. Esta seria sua primeira alma aparecendo... ele não deveria fazer mais do que simplesmente dar de ombros e atirar o jornal de lado?

"Já são onze", eu disse, na esperança de sugerir-lhe que ele deve ir para o seu local. Com essa pequena janela de oportunidade, ele teria sorte se ele não ficar todo cansado, só para chegar a tempo.

"Então, você quer ver esse filme?" Mike respondeu, de volta à sua voz feliz. Era como se ele achava que a morte poderia refazer-se para a sua programação.

"Mike, você tem um emprego", eu pressionei, mas ele apenas deu de ombros antes de ir para a cozinha para se servir de um copo de leite.

Neste ponto, eu estava começando a me preocupar com sua afirmação de que ele nunca tinha estalado uma alma antes. Havia corpos enterrados com as almas presas que Michael Newton apenas sentiu que ele estava muito ocupado para lidar com isso?

"MIKE! Você tem meia hora para encontrar e estalar aquela alma!"

"Acalme-se, Bella, o segundo envelope deve estar aqui em breve", ele respondeu antes de derrubar o copo aos lábios para que ele pudesse engolir seu leite.

Como se tivesse sido convocado na sugestão de Mike, um segundo envelope deslizou pelo chão da cozinha, aterrando nos pés de Mike. Ele nem sequer se preocupou em alcançá-lo quando eu peguei o documento extraído, eu vi a mesma lista que tinha chegado apenas momentos antes, mas com a palavra _"reprogramadas"_ escrito na parte superior em vermelho.

A informação tinha sido toda riscado com exceção do nome da pessoa. Tudo a partir de último pensamento dessa pessoa ao seu ceifeiro foi alterado. A hora da morte foi seguido por uma data que garantiria essa pessoa mais cinquenta anos de vida.

Dizer que eu fiquei sem palavras seria um eufemismo. Eu estava em choque completo. Eu tinha ouvido falar de compromissos parcelados, mas nunca vi um para mim. Eles deveriam ser raros, mas Mike parecia esperar por isso.

"Mike cpmo você..." minha voz sumiu quando ele começou a rir.

"Recebo isso o tempo todo. O ceifeiro que me treinou, Brett, ele foi na divisão de acidentes, ele ficou chocado a primeira vez que ele a viu, mas depois de obter todas as listas remarcado, você meio que sabe o que vai acontecer. "

A explicação de Mike abriu outras questões que começaram uma longa conversa ao longo dos próximos dias. Eu aprendi que Mike foi treinado por outro ceifeiro sobrenatural, quando seu treinador seguiu em frente, viu a morte de seu vampiro antes de Mike ser morto. A morte de Mike foi considerada como um acidente sobrenatural, ou pelo menos é o que Brett disse a ele.

Brett ficou surpreso quando recebeu o nome de Mike em sua lista, mas superou isso rapidamente. É algo que nos ceifeiros aprender a fazer muito bem, acabar com as coisas. Eu superei o fato de que estalação de almas não veio com um cheque de pagamento. Eu superei o fato de que Jasper estar com Alice significava que eu estava presa com Mike, e alguns anos mais tarde eu superaria o fato de que o nosso duo tornou-se um grupo de cinco, quando Jasper se juntou aos Cullen.

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos e estresse, quando o um pouco mais velho do que eu mesmo homem começou a introduzir os outros ceifeiros. Felizmente, não foi tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido. O grupo que se juntou Jasper tinha mais cinco vampiros, mas fora delas, apenas três tiveram ceifeiros.

"Eu sou Phil Dewer". Ele não era muito mais velho do que nós, e tinha um corpo atlético. Com sujos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, do tipo que parece que ele poderia se misturar facilmente em uma multidão, para mim, pelo menos. "Esta é Renee Higgenbotham". A mulher que Phil estava indicando era mais velha do que ele, Mike, e eu mesmo, mas algo sobre seu sorriso insinuava um espírito jovem. Ela era muito bonita, com cabelos castanhos muito mais rica em cor do que o meu, e os olhos que mudaram de cor do azul ao verde. Os olhos de Renee focavam nele como se ele fosse a única pessoa além dela no planeta.

"E este é Charlie." Charlie me lembrou muito o meu pai, que eu não tinha pensado em várias décadas. Ele tinha uma pequena quantidade de cinza misturado com o cabelo escuro e olhos bondosos que me levavam até ele quase que imediatamente.

Charlie, se mostrou, não era nada como o pai que eu tinha como um ser humano, mas tudo como o pai que eu sempre desejei ter. Ele e os outros ceifeiros se tornaram minha família. Charlie era como meu pai, minha mãe Renee, ou, às vezes, ela parecia quase como uma irmã. Phil foi, bem... Phil, e Mike era assim o irritante meio-irmão, que tenta me ver nua o tempo todo. Ele era, por vezes, bom de estar ao redor, mas realmente assustador quando ele me pegou em um momento íntimo.

Os Cullen, logo aprendi, não são um clã de vampiros típicos. Carlisle, o líder, não mata pessoas a cada chance que ele tem. Na verdade, nós fomos forçados a aceitar que Carlisle nunca tinha matado ninguém. Ele teria tido um ceifeiro ao contrário. Carlisle e Rosalie estavam ambos- sem ceifeiros, bem... semi-ceifeiro-mais ou menos. Rosalie havia adotado um ceifeiro criança, Vanessa, mesmo que ela não sabia.

Vanessa ou Nessie, como Renee me disse que a menina preferia ser chamado, era um ceifador animal como Zach, mas ela não fica em um só lugar. Não, Nessie seguia os Cullens, ou mais especificamente, Rosalie, onde quer que eles estejam. A jovem tinha visto a vampira loira enquanto os Cullen tinha sido em seu território e tornou-se arrebatada por idolatrar Rose.

Charlie tentou uma e outra vez oferecer a jovem um lugar para ficar em nossa casa, mas ela recusou. Como a maioria das crianças ceifeiros, ela preferiu cuidar de si mesma, embora eu acreditava que se Rose lhe ofereceu um lugar para ficar, a jovem iria aceitá-lo avidamente.

Nessie nunca saiu e disse isso, mas todos nós acreditávamos que Rose devia lembrar uma irmã mais velha, ou possivelmente até mesmo a mãe de sua vida antes disso. Como os outros, Nessie não estava chateada com a vida após a morte, ela havia sido tratada. Eu era, obviamente, o única sensata do grupo.

Então, nós vivemos a nossas vidas juntas depois, e eu tinha uma família, mais uma vez. Charlie não acreditava que seu vampiro, Edward, mataria de novo, e estava perfeitamente contente com a sua existência. Renee estava inquieta, porém, ela tinha sido ceifeiro de Esme por mais que Phil ou Mike mesmo tivesse existido. Renee, como Charlie, tinha certeza de que seu vampiro não lhe daria trabalho a fazer, mas ao contrário de Charlie, não queria ser amarrado junto aos Cullens.

Foi tendo essa mesma inquietude que eu finalmente decidi aceitar que Jasper apenas iria matar se tentado, que me pousou ao lado de Renee e Phil em um avião para o Arizona. Foi a primeira vez que eu viveria em um estado, e muito menos uma cidade, que Jasper não estava vivendo. Parte de mim se preocupava que Emmett, Esme, ou pior, Jasper, escorregaria enquanto estávamos longe demais para chegar às almas no tempo, mas como eu puxei a minha bagagem para fora do compartimento de bagagem, tranquilidade veio de uma forma incomum, um envelope se desprendeu com um papelzinho que atribui à frente. O envelope estava vazio, e o papel só realizou duas palavras.

_Divirta-se._

**Jasper Whitlock**

**3 dias antes:**

Eu tinha tido uma boa corrida, mas sempre me pareceu que havia algo ou alguém lá fora me testando. Edward tinha sido uma grande ajuda para mim, depois que ele conseguiu superar o fato de que Alice tinha roubado seu quarto. Eu não tinha certeza de como ela tinha fugido com ele, e quando eu perguntei a ele, ele não tinha certeza. Ele tinha visto a luta que eles iam ter em sua mente e depois, quando ele se viu perder, ele simplesmente desistiu. Ele e eu éramos grandes amigos e eu realmente me senti abençoado por tê-lo e os outros Cullens em minha vida. Pela primeira vez, eu achei que eu estava contente com a minha escolha. Eu não precisava mais do que eu tinha, com exceção de uma dose de um melhor controle.

Alice e eu nós encaixamos bem com a nossa nova família, mas eu ainda tinha momento mais difíceis com a sede de sangue. Eu podia sentir a diferença no controle entre mim e o resto dos Cullen e eu coloquei a esperança na idéia de que eu teria o progresso para essa fase também. Eu queria ser capaz de sair em público e conseguir, sem o stress de querer comer todo mundo à vista. Não parecia justo que havia sempre alguém jogando seu sangue para mim, por assim dizer. Alice disse que eu estava exagerando, mas houve momentos em que eu jurei meus deslizes se machucou de propósito.

Emmett e eu estávamos caçando quando isso aconteceu, mais uma vez; estávamos deslizando ao longo da borda da floresta, quando eu cheirava ela. Se eu estivesse com Alice ou Edward, eles poderiam ter sido capaz de me parar no tempo, mas o cheiro familiar assumiu. Fiz uma acentuada à esquerda e Emmett, sendo tão grande, levou mais tempo para responder.

Eu ouvi as palavras: "Ah, vamos lá," bem antes de eu afundar os dentes em seu pescoço. Eu não parei para pensar o que poderia significar. Era mais difícil quando eu olhava para eles como pessoas, esperei para sentir as emoções. Era tão fácil simplesmente deixar o animal para fora.

O sabor familiar de seu sangue revestido minha garganta, fazendo-me gemer de desejo. _Nada_ se sentiu melhor do que a sensação de sangue humano correndo através de mim. Emmett manteve a distância; já era tarde demais para ajudar e ele sabia que eu poderia não ser capaz de controlar meu instinto predatório se ele chegou muito perto, ou talvez ele estava lutando contra seus próprios desejos, agora que o sangue foi derramado. Seu cabelo castanho ventilado sobre o chão como eu deitá-la. Ela parecia familiar, mais ou menos. Eu deveria saber depois de matar tantos, mas as linhas começaram a se confundir.

A culpa atingido imediatamente e Emmett estava ao meu lado, assim que ela tocou o chão. Emmett tinha o seu próprio ataque de culpa e eu sabia que ele estava chateado consigo mesmo por não ser capaz de me parar. Ele não disse nada quando ele pegou o corpo em seus braços e correu para dentro da floresta. Eu não segui; ele não queria eu lá. Quando ele voltou alguns minutos mais tarde, eu tentei não notar a sujeira debaixo de suas unhas. Eu não mencionei o seu serviço para mim como nós silenciosamente caminhou de volta através da floresta.

No momento em que entrou na casa, Alice estava enrolada em volta de mim.

"Como é que eu não vi? Tudo o que vi foi você e Emmett voltando e eu sabia."

Seus pequenos braços estendidos para o meu pescoço enquanto sussurrava palavras de arrependimento por não estar lá para mim. Ela pediu desculpas, mas neguei, dizendo-lhe que não era culpa dela.

Ela era minha.

Eu era fraco.

"Jasper, eu posso falar com você?" Edward perguntou, entrando na sala de estar.

"Claro", eu respondi, afastando cuidadosamente minha amada de mim. "Eu estarei de volta em breve, querida."

Ela me deu um sorriso tenso que quebrou meu coração e alimentou a culpa. Eu segui Edward para fora da casa, me repreendendo em minha mente. Eu poderia ter resistido. Eu não estava se esforçando o bastante.

"Carlisle diz que temos que mudar novamente," Edward começou.

"Eu pensei," eu respondi.

"Está tudo bem, Jasper, todos nós tivemos deslizamentos... bem, a maioria de nós." Havia dois entre nós que nunca tinha provado sangue humano.

"Estou cansado de não ser capaz de controlá-lo."

"Você vai conseguir em breve. Vai ser melhor, ou então pode não haver quaisquer morenas na nova casa", brincou.

Eu ri apesar de eu não compartilhar o humor dele. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me fazer sentir melhor, e eu apreciei isso, mas eu precisava me sentir melhor de uma maneira diferente.

"Como você sabe?" Perguntei quando seu comentário realmente afundado dentro "Que era uma morena?"

"Eu podia vê-la em sua mente," Edward afirmou. "E eles sempre parecem ser morenas".

Eu me perdi nos meus pensamentos. Isso era verdade, era sempre morenas? O pensamento enviou calafrios através de mim. Talvez houvesse algo que eu não podia controlar.

"Ahh, bem, eu vou deixá-lo pensar, então", disse Edward, sempre cavalheiro.

Sacudi os pensamentos perturbadores sobre não estar no controle do meu destino e eu encontrei o meu caminho de volta para casa, para a minha esposa.

Alice estava esperando por mim em nosso quarto quando eu entrei; ela ficou nervosa ao lado da cama. Eu odiava quando eu trouxe esses sentimentos por ela. Piedade não é uma emoção que você quer vindo de seu companheiro. Eu sabia que ela tentou escondê-lo, mas isso só piorou a situação. Eu não queria que ela tomasse conta de mim. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de que ela precisava.

Concentrei-me em seu corpo e não suas emoções. Sua cintura fina era tão delicado em seu vestido, apertado com um cinto largo. O oco de sua garganta era tão deliciosa como se moveu quando ela tomou sua respiração desnecessários. Mas a minha parte favorita de Alice sempre foram seus olhos, tão amável. Nunca tinha um olhar severo escapado deles, e eles brilhavam com sua inocência e amor.

Mudei-me para ela, minhas mãos encontrando seu caminho familiar para seus quadris, quase que liga a toda a volta. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, em antecipação do beijo que eu estava prestes a colocar em seu pescoço.

Quando começamos a fazer amor, eu não tinha certeza de suas habilidades. Se ela sabia o que eu ia fazer, ele não destruir a experiência para ela? Ela tinha me dito simplesmente, era como comparar uma fantasia para a realidade. Não importa quantas vezes ela vira-se reagir aos meus toques, era completamente diferente de vivê-la. E com o meu presente que eu sabia que ela era verdadeira. Eu senti a diferença na sensação de suas fantasias e suas verdadeiras reações durante o ato. Apesar de que os dois me encheu de alegria.

Pode-se pensar que, depois de um fracasso como eu tive naquele dia eu gostaria de levá-la rápido, esquecer a minha dor. Era o oposto. Eu queria saborear o humano em mim, não a besta. Eu queria amar Alice com a intenção e controle, para provar que eu ainda tinha essa capacidade.

Eu levantei minha mão e Alice sussurrou: "Oh sim, Jasper", pouco antes de eu trazer para seu peito. Folheei o topo de sua clivagem com meus dedos antes de desabotoar lentamente seu vestido. Os fechos em forma de coração correu toda a frente, de modo que uma vez que eu tinha deles e ela desfeita cinto, o vestido deslizou como uma camisa.

Uma coisa que eu nunca havia reclamado com o poder de Alice foi o fato de que ele fez dela uma especialista em meus gostos, desde o início. Ela sabia que eu não gostava de que beliscassem meus mamilos e minha bunda ou me mordido, que tinha sido um movimento favorito de Maria. Suas mãozinhas teve pouco trabalho com minhas calças, o meu desejo começando a infiltrar-se para ela. Eu puxei minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça, deixando-nos ambos em nossa roupas intimas. Eu costumava me sentir autoconsciente sobre minhas cicatrizes, mas Alice tinha me assegurado que elas eram bonitas, eu era bonito, e apesar de eu não concordar com o seu sentimento, eu sabia que era a sua verdade.

Alice fez um movimento para abaixar-se, mas depois parou. Eu sorri para ela; ela sabia que eu queria cuidar dela hoje à noite, e não o contrário. Peguei seu pequeno corpo e coloquei-a delicadamente na nossa cama, sua pele branca e cabelo preto deslumbrante em nossos lençóis de Borgonha.

Arrastei-me para ela, para que minhas mãos e joelhos enjaulado-la sob mim. Ela arqueou-se para atender os meus lábios quando eu coloquei beijos na carne redonda que empurrado para fora em direção a mim. O arco também me permitiu chegar por trás com uma mão e desfazer seu sutiã. Tirei a roupa dela e se deliciava com o ponto de vista dela. Eu sabia que pela maioria dos padrões, Alice era pequena, mas para mim, seu corpo era perfeito. Todo ajustado na proporção e isso me fez querer sempre a tratar com cuidado delicado. Cada centímetro dela era para ser valorizado porque havia menos.

Corri minha língua ao longo dela, lento e, em seguida, rapidamente. Ela deu um pequeno gemido que soou como um chilrear de pássaros. Eu beijei o meu caminho até seu estômago, provocando como eu parei em seu quadril.

"Jazz, por favor, dê-me mais", ela implorou. Enviei uma onda de luxúria misturado com amor e ela apertou as pernas ansiosamente juntas.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei quando eu puxei suas calcinhas rendadas para fora do caminho. Eu apliquei um pouco de pressão e quebrou o elástico, enviá-los voando para fora da cama.O pequeno pedaço de tecido não ser desperdiçada. Alice certamente gostaria o pretexto para uma viagem de compras.

Como eu coloquei beijos inferior, Alice soltou suas pernas abertas para mim e passivamente aceite a minha atenção. Ela foi me permitir tomar conta dela e ela só me fez com fome de fazer um bom trabalho.

"Jasper, oh ... vá para a esquerda", ela implorou e eu torci meus dedos para acomodá-la. Seu corpo ficou tenso imediatamente como ela atingiu seu clímax. Era impressionante como o rosto amassado na concentração e o prazer ultrapassou ela. Claro que eu tinha adicionado um pouco mais de prazer à mistura com os meus poderes. Alice nunca se importou que eu 'dei uma ajudinha'.

Dispensei rapidamente as minhas próprias cuecas, eu deslizei na cama ao lado da minha esposa. Ela sorriu para mim, como ela viu o que eu tinha decidido. Virei-a para o seu lado, de modo que suas costas foi pressionado firmemente ao meu peito. Erguendo a perna suavemente, eu deslizei em seu corpo. Ela era pequena, mas ela me acomodado perfeitamente. Girei meus quadris, não tanto um movimento dentro e fora, mas como um para cima e para baixo. Eu mantive uma mão na cintura e a outra por baixo, serpenteava em volta para acariciar seus seios. Ela ronronou e choramingou quando eu deixei beijos molhados na parte de trás de seu pescoço. Eu amava os sons.

Olhamos pela janela juntos, olhando o nascer da lua e definir como eu me mudei nela. Nunca ter de se preocupar com um membro em adormecer ou uma cãibra na perna, ficamos conectados, alimentando a luxúria do outro durante toda a noite. Quando eu queria que ela viesse, eu usava meus dedos, bem como o meu poder. Dei-lhe o prazer que ela me deu todos os dias só por me amar e foi o suficiente para mandá-la ao longo da borda. Eu tinha perdido a conta do número de vezes que ela tinha vindo, mas eu tinha realizado o meu. Era verdade, que eu tinha tempo de recuperação como um vampiro, mas algo fez com que seja muito mais doce para manter o meu clímax até o fim. Quando eu finalmente me soltou, foi com uma força bruta que causou o meu corpo para quase desfrutar da sensação de exaustão.

Minha esposa se virou nos meus braços para olhar para mim e seu sorriso caloroso espelhado os sentimentos delicados dentro dela.

"Eu te amo. Para sempre", afirmou.

"E eu a você, querida, e eu a você."

Ficamos deitados nos braços um do outro por mais algumas horas antes que Alice saltou para fora da cama. Foi só quando deitados na cama que Alice tinha uma calma sobre ela, e por vezes mesmo a sua natureza saltitante a seguiu lá, não que eu reclamei.

"Eu acho que é melhor irmos de carro."

Aprendemos não muito tempo depois que Carlisle havia assegurado uma posição em um pequeno hospital na cidade. Nós iriamos para Forks.


	6. A História de Novos Começos

_Traduzido por Ana castro_

_Revisado por Beatriz_

**Capítulo 5**

**A História de Novos Começos**

**Isabela Swan**

_Bella,_

_Como é que é Phoenix? Charlie tem saudades suas e ainda espera que se juntes a nós na nova cidade. Fiquei muito surpreso ao saber desses ceifeiros ai em Phoenix que estão a usar post-its. Como é que eles fazem para que toda a informação sobre a alma que eles estão a tirar caiba num pedaço de papel tão pequeno?_

_Por aqui está tudo calmo. Alice e Jasper ainda estão juntos por isso ainda não há necessidade de aparecer tão cedo. Os Cullens agora sabem que eu e Charlie existimos, mais ou menos. Eles não sabem o que somos, claro, mas esta cidade é tão pequena que toda a gente se conhece uns aos outros. O Charlie tornou-se Chefe da Polícia. Ele até se tornou Charlie Swan, para que você se torne sua "filha" caso se canse de Phoenix._

_Charlie ainda pensa que eu me pareço com um adolescente por isso tive que me inscrever na escola como estudante. É estranho porque os Cullens também estão aqui. Não acho que a Alice me reconheceu, mas como dificilmente estou perto dela, não é uma grande surpresa._

_Espero que estejas bem._

_Escreve-me de volta brevemente,_

_Mike_

Fechei o email sabendo que teria que responder brevemente, mesmo não querendo. Charlie estava a usar o meu sobrenome? Sem pressão nenhuma.

Talvez finja que não li essa parte ao responder? Podia simplesmente dizer que os ceifeiros aqui não punham os últimos pensamentos das suas vítimas em post-its isso devia satisfazer Mike sobre a minha vida longe dele e Charlie.

Renee e eu tornamo-nos muito próximas ao longo destes anos. A sua idade combinada com o seu cabelo castanho fazia com que os humanos assumissem que ela era minha mãe. Alinhamos com essa farsa mesmo que muitas vezes era eu que assumia o papel de zeladora. A pós-vida acentuava-lhe muito bem. Renee, tal como Mike, amavam ser ceifeiro, e não se importava que o seu vampiro, Esme, nunca matasse novamente.

Phil, tal como Renee, não tinha pressa para atravessar para o outro lado, mas ainda se sentia um bocadinho ansioso cada vez que chegavam envelopes vazios com post-its na frente. Preocupava-se que não estaria perto o suficiente das vítimas de Emmett se – ou melhor dizendo quando – ele voltasse a matar.

Emmett, diferente de Esme, tinha matado uma ou duas vezes ao longo das décadas, e cada vez que acontecia era um grande choque para Phil. Acho que é por isso que ele não tem a mesma crença que Renee tem de que seu vampiro não atacará novamente.

Quanto a mim, eu comecei a aceitar que Jasper só matará se for tentado a ponto que não tenha outra escolha, e infelizmente o único ser vivo ou morto-vivo disposto a tentar era eu. Embora a dor de ser sugado não era tão má quanto para um humano, ainda permanecia o fato que o número de almas que eu ajudava a atravessar para o outro lado não aumentava.

Sendo assim aprendi a aceitar a vida depois da morte. Já não mordia o lábio quando os post-its chegavam. Sabia que os meus diriam 'diverta-se' ou 'aproveita o dia de folga'. Isso era se não estivesse completamente vazio. Os mais otimistas vieram no início. Eu acho que alguém gostava de ver a minha reação quando eu me apercebia que não era um trabalho. Entendia que todos nós estávamos a tentar divertirmo-nos nesta vida depois da morte apesar de não gostar de ser o motivo de cada piada.

Obviamente alguém acima de mim na escada da vida após a morte tinha um senso da humor, se não que motivo teriam para insistir que em cada corpo que eu trouxesse fosse tão ou mais desajeitado que o último? O fato de a cor de cabelo não mudar era como eu me reconhecia, acho eu. O fato de ser sempre uma adolescente era um dado, mas a falta de jeito?

Com um suspiro considerei este fato e guardei de volta a bonita e nova saia que Renee me deu a semana passada. Posso ter curado rapidamente, mas esfolar os joelhos ainda doeu. Rapidamente vesti umas calças de ganga e uma t-shirt antes de sair pela porta até á casa de waffles no final da rua.

O meu grupo favorito de ceifeiros encontrava-se todas as manhãs para o cafe da manhã, e encontrei-me a gostar destes encontros. Rube, o responsável pela sua pequena divisão, tinha uma coisa por casas de waffles, segundo aquilo que me disseram. Podia vê-los sentados todos juntos na mesa de costume quando passei do lado de fora. Mas foi só após o sino da porta tocar quando entrei que eles repararam na minha chegada.

"Ei, é a garota vampiro" Mason gritou, fazendo-me rolar os olhos como resposta.

Mason adorava relembrar-nos como morremos, constantemente. A minha alcunha não era assim tão única ou embaraçosa, a minha amiga George por outro lado…

"Vem e se senta ao lado de Assento-de-Privada"

Georgia, ou George, como ela se refere a si mesma, tal como eu, era apenas uma adolescente quando a sua vida acabou, mas a sua morte não foi tão comum quanto a minha.

"Mason, eu juro que se me chamar disso mais alguma vez eu digo á Roxy o que fizeste a semana passada", George disse-lhe semi - serrando os olhos em raiva.

Rapidamente sentei-me ao seu lado quando Roxy apareceu perguntando o que é que Mason tinha feito. Felizmente podia declarar que não sabia nada sobre o assunto, visto que , diferente de George, nunca fui estúpida o suficiente para passar tempo com o idiota que morreu furando a sua própria cabeça com uma furadeira. Ele diz que teve uma boa razão mas não vejo qual foi.

"George? Mason? É melhor que alguém me diga o que andaram a aprontar!" O tom de voz de Roxy era tão zangado que me fez querer fugir para achar segurança. Não sei como é que estes dois conseguiam estar ali sentados e aguentar.

"O que é que vai querer querida?" Perguntou-me a nossa garçonete habitual enquanto pretendia não ver a mulher furiosa á minha frente que parecia matar dois membros do nosso grupo com o olhar.

Às vezes tinha a impressão que a nossa garçonete sabia que não eramos normais, mas preferia fingir que não ouvia as nossas discussões durante o café da manhã enquanto estávamos sentados na sua seção. Sempre lhe demos boas gorjetas, mas o dinheiro não a torna surda.

"Vou querer um bolinho de banana e um suco de laranja", respondi-lhe segurando o menu intocado. Eu já tinha decorado a maior parte de qualquer maneira.

"Muito bem pessoal, vocês podem se matar uns aso outros no seu próprio tempo. Tenho trabalho para distribuir." O cumprimento do Rube foi dito com uma cara séria. Se não o conhecesse diria que estava a tentar fazer uma piada.

"Muito bem, Amendoim, este é para ti", ele disse, usando a sua própria alcunha para George. "E este é para ti", ele continuou entregando um post-it a Roxy. "Mason, hoje tem três."

"Três? Porque raio é que tenho três? Não podes dar um a Georgia? Ou á Daisy? Onde é que ela está afinal?"

Ainda me admirava quão diferente os ceifeiros humanos faziam as coisas. O fato de Mason ainda questionar quantas almas tinha de retirar surpreendia-me. Momentaneamente, permiti-me imaginar se estaria a queixar-me se estivesse na sua posição, ou se estaria a pedir por mais para chegar á minha cota mais depressa.

"A Daisy não é teu problema, e a Amendoim tem a sua própria ceifa á mesma hora. Para além disso você é um pro nisto consegue aguentar, certo?" Respondeu-lhe Rube dedilhando com um último post-it que ainda estava preso á sua agenda.

"Yeah, ok, tanto faz." A resposta do Mason foi tão típica dele.

O meu bolinho e o suco chegaram, quando Rube sacou de um bilhete para um jogo de basebol, chamando a atenção de Mason. Parece que o seu trabalho iria tomar lugar no jogo. Tentei não rolar os meus olhos á sua súbita mudança de humor enquanto bebia do meu suco.

"E este último é para você Bella. Devo dizer, vamos ter saudades de te ter por aqui"

O suco de laranja que estava a beber disparou da minha boca quando registei as suas palavras. Roxy e Mason que, infelizmente se encontravam á minha frente, foram borrifados com o líquido frutado enquanto eu tirava uma merecida respiração funda e agarrava o post-it, confirmando que era real.

_Marks_

_Tempo estimado de morte: Segunda-feira 12:10h_

_Tempo de oportunidade: 10 minutos_

_Localização: Cafetaria da Secundária de Forks_

Isso é sério?

Agora?

Ao fim deste tempo todo! Ele finalmente decidiu atacar outra vez. Depois de ter aceitado que ele não o faria novamente? O aborrecimento cresceu dentro de mim permitindo-me vagamente reparar no bilhete de avião que Rube deslizava para mim. Em vez de enviar um email a Mike, parece que vou responder ás suas questões em pessoa.

Renee ficou em lágrimas quando soube que estava partindo. Via-me como uma filha, e por muito que não goste de admitir, também ia sentir muitas saudades suas e de Phil. Arrumar as minhas malas foi fácil, visto que a maior parte da roupa que possuía não era apropriada para o tempo em Forks. Renee ofereceu-se para me levar ás compras, mas não aceitei. Fazer compras era o plano B depois de me instalar, mas ainda mantinha a esperança de que não estaria nesta vida, muito menos em Forks, por muito tempo.

A viagem para Forks foi uma tortura. Eu fui de me sentir ofendida por um vampiro loiro estúpido que me amaldiçoou com esta vida, a sentir esperança de que talvez esta fosse a minha última alma. Eu não conseguia parar a sensação vertiginosa que crescia cada vez que imaginava entregar este trabalho e o cordão invisível que me ligava a Jasper a A. Marks.

Claro que, as chances de sacar a minha primeira alma em décadas e se tornar a última não era muito realistas, mas qual era a probabilidade de Jasper subitamente querer matar depois de eu ter aceitado que ele não o faria?

Felizmente a viagem foi mais curta do que esperava e as boas vindas mais emocionais do que antecipei. Foi depois de um estranho abraço de um braço com Charlie que eu percebi quantas saudades tinha dele. Renee era divertida, cheia de vida, mas o forte e confortante silencio que rodeava Charlie gritava casa de uma maneira que não podia ser duplicada.

No entanto, ter-me encontrado com Charlie no aeroporto veio com um preço. O meu transporte do aeroporto até sua casa não era exatamente a minha primeira escolha. Levou toda a minha força para não lhe perguntar se podia apanhar um táxi e segui-lo em vez de ir no seu veículo de trabalho. O caminho foi bom, o silêncio tranquilo não quebrou até ao fim do percurso.

"Bella!" A voz de Mike assustou uma família de pássaros, que estava numa árvore próxima de nós, quando chamou por mim.

Larguei um suspiro de frustração enquanto tirava a minha mala do bagageiro do carro de Charlie. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha aceitado um trabalho como polícia numa cidade que era muito pequena para ter crime, mas se era isso que ele queria fazer com o seu tempo livre, então ficava feliz por ele. Mike estava á porta de uma casa de dois andares que aparentemente seria o meu novo lar, enquanto acenava para mim como se eu fosse cega ou não o conseguisse ver dos 3 metros que nos separavam.

O resto do dia correu relativamente bem. Charlie já tinha me inscrito na escola de Forks, e graças á grande boca de Mike, todo o corpo estudantil já sabia que eu chegaria no dia seguinte. Ele também tomou a tarefa de informar todo mundo que o meu nome era Marie, visto que era a identidade que eu mantinha em Phoenix. Marie era filha biológica de Charlie enquanto Mike era o seu filho adotado.

Mike explicou-se dizendo que eu realmente me pareço com Charlie, enquanto ele não, mas tinha um pressentimento de que era uma desculpa para que ele pudesse flertar comigo sem parece um completo pervertido. Nenhuma relação de sangue era tudo o que ele dizia. Marie também vinha com uma caminhonete grande e vermelha cheia de personalidade como eu. Podia-se dizer que, como eu, foi forçada a viver com algumas mudanças ao longo dos anos.

No dia seguinte no caminho para a escola, não me importei com o leve cheiro a tabaco ou que um Volvo estúpido conseguiu ultrapassá-lo a meio do percurso. Estava positiva de que se tivéssemos um acidente a minha camionete teria saído em muito melhor estado. Julgando pelos amassados nas laterais e para-choques deve ter perdido tantas vidas quanto eu; era uma pena que ela não podia curar-se a si mesma. A mola saindo do banco conseguiu raspar o meu braço enquanto eu saia do carro depois de chegar na escola.

Mike não ajudou em nada em relação a uma visita á escola. Em vez disso apontou o caminho para a secretaria e correu para se juntar a um dos seus colegas de turma. A recepcionista parecia perdida quando lhe disse que era uma estudante nova. Felizmente o vice-diretor tinha falado com Charlie, e continuei o meu caminho com o horário e mapa da escola na mão com esperança de encontrar A. Marks um bocadinho mais rápido do que o esperado. Talvez podia estalar da sua alma e depois fingir estar doente e faltar o resto do dia.

As minhas esperanças foram esmagadas quando aula após aula nenhum dos professores ou alunos se chamava A Marks. O meio do dia veio, o toque para o almoço tocou, e o relógio tictava perto da hora de A Marks morrer. Sorri para mim mesma porque afinal Forks não era assim tão má, mesmo que não tenha sido a minha escolha para vir para aqui.

Os meus olhos vaguearam pela cafetaria enquanto agarrava uma limonada e nada mais para o almoço. Estava demasiada ansiosa para comer, não que precisasse de qualquer maneira. Uma garota da minha última aula guiou-me para a mesa onde Mike estava a repetir os mesmos gestos do dia anterior á porta de casa. E estava positiva de que a garota morena ao meu lado estava a forçar para ser minha companhia porque está interessada em namorar o meu 'irmão', mas deixei de pensar nisso quando os meus olhos pousaram _neles._

Só estavam quatro deles na mesa. O Mike disse que cinco deles estão a passar-se por estudantes, mas não me incomodei em procurar quem estava faltando. Identifiquei logo Jasper e isso é que era importante, ele estava aqui e a sua vítima em breve não estaria.

Desviei os meus olhos dos vampiros e olhei para Mike. Ele devia conhecer o corpo estudantil devido aos dois anos que viveu aqui, e se tivesse pensado nisso, devia ter-lhe pedido ajuda esta manhã antes de sairmos para a escola. Ele era o meu último recurso para chegar a Marks primeiro que Jasper. Infelizmente quando eu tentava fazer contato visual com ele a morena da minha aula de trigonometria bloqueava-o do meu campo de visão e começava a falar com ele sobre um filme qualquer que claramente esperava que ele a convidasse a ver com ele.

Sentei-me com um bocadinho de força demais assustando uma menina alta de cabelo escuro que se sentava á minha frente e estava concentrada a ler um dos meus livros favoritos. Eu provavelmente teria gostado de conversar com ela se não tivesse uma tarefa tão importante em mãos. O relógio no lado norte da sala revelou que já era 12:05h, e não pude evitar em entrar em pânico.

Mike estava muito ocupado a flertar para notar que precisava da sua ajuda, e visto que era o meu primeiro dia, não podia andar por ai a perguntar por Marks, a não ser que fosse um professor. Comecei a procurar por potenciais sinais de quem se tornaria ração de vampiro e a classifica-los por fatores de riscos de um a dez.

A loira ao lado de Mike estava a lançar olhares para a mesa de Jasper. Ele podia leva-la para o lado de fora com o pretexto de curtir com ela e depois suga-la, certo? Eu dei-lhe um sete na minha escala de carne morta e depois baixei para dois… não, um e meio, depois de reparar no olhar de nojo que ele lhe lançou quando apanhou o seu olhar.

Um rapaz do outro lado da cafetaria estava a espirrar e começou a dirigir-se para a saída, sem companhia. Presumi que se encaminhava para a enfermaria, e imaginei que não seria difícil para Jasper escapulir da sala barulhenta indetectável antes de fazer aquela criança doente a sua próxima vítima. O espirros recebe um nove.

Com quatro minutos de sobra, preparei-me para ir atrás do garoto doente quando no meu bolso o meu celular vibra. Saco meu novo iPhone desbloqueando-o para aumentar a imagem que recebi na mensagem. A minha mão desocupada fecha quase no ponto de uma dor infernal enquanto olho para a fotografia de um post-it com uma única palavra escrita.

_Adiado_

**Edward Cullen**

Tenho vindo a gostar de Forks.

A nossa família tem vivido aqui já há dois anos, mesmo que a cidade esteva cheia das coisas triviais que encontramos em todo o lado, tinha uma decente variedade de vida selvagem nas áreas em volta. Jasper tem-se adaptado devagar no nosso estilo de vida mas todos nós estávamos muito orgulhosos dele; passaram-se dois anos desde a sua ultima recaída. Sabia que era difícil para ele, os seus pensamentos traiam a aparência que tentava transmitir.

Os estudantes do colégio eram iguais em todos os lugares, absorvidos em si mesmos. Era raro entrar na mente de uma garota sem encontrar pensamentos sobre o seu cabelo, corpo, ou a nova tonalidade de seu brilho labial. Claro que estes pensamentos às vezes eram interrompidos por fantasias banais sobre mim ou os meus irmãos. Estou vivo há mais de cem anos, as posições sexuais têm-se tornado redundantes, mesmo que eu ainda não tenha experimentado alguma delas.

O meu interesse foi capturado com o zumbido ao redor da nova estudante. Aprendi rapidamente através dos pensamentos dos outros alunos que ela se chamava Marie Swan. Os rapazes pareciam muito interessados nela mas eu não entendia porquê. Ela tinha uma cara de tímida com um nariz muito estreito para a sua cara. Presumi que este era o síndrome de carne nova e que passaria com o tempo.

Passei o tempo com a minha família na parte dá frente da escola. Era melhor evitar estar dentro da escola em grupo o máximo possível, as presas não gostam de estar aprisionadas. Olhei para os dois novos membros da minha família. Não conseguia acreditar quão rápido eles encontraram um lugar no meu coração. Especialmente depois de estar tão chateado após aquela caçada e ao voltar encontrar a minhas coisas na garagem pois Alice as tinha mudado. Cada vez que nos mudávamos a partir daí, ela 'via' para onde íamos por isso deixávamos de combater contra ela. Às vezes eu acho que só a deixamos levar do seu jeito porque é mais fácil do que discutir com o mini furacão.

Emmett e Rosalie estão a conversar um com o outro e eu estava a tentar manter-me fora do seu diálogo; o que eles estavam a dizer no exterior não era nada sexual comparado com os seus pensamentos. Olhei em direção de Alice, que tem vindo a ser a minha confidente sobre coisas que eu não queria saber, afinal de contas ela também sabia de coisas que não queria saber.

Os olhos de Alice desfocaram-se quando uma visão apareceu-lhe.

_Eu estava sentado numa das mesas da sala de laboratório quando uma estranha expressão me passou pela cara. Se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que estava a caçar. Eu não parava de olhar para o lugar ao lado do meu na mesa._

Alice olhou para mim e encolheu os ombros, não era incomum ela ter visões que não interessavam. Houve muitas vezes onde as suas visões eram sobre nós lavarmos a roupa ou fazer a cama, depressa nos percebemos que nem todas as visões são importantes, mas mesmo assim tinha um pressentimento estranho em relação a esta.

A manhã passou depressa, tal como todas as outras vezes; listas de recomendação de leitura, esquemas de aula, regras, etc. Encontrei a minha família na cafetaria, sentada na mesma mesa do ano passado. Jasper estava agitado quando sentei.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei-lhe, muito baixo para os humanos ouvirem.

_A criança nova estava a olhar para mim flagrantemente e depois saiu em disparada_, ele respondeu-me na sua mente.

"E?"

_E foi estranho, parecia que me conhecia_.

Jasper mostrou-me a memória e também achei que ela olhou-o de uma maneira estranha. Não acontecia muitas vezes quando um humano olhava para nós e fixava o olhar. Esta garota quase parecia que conhecia Jasper e definitivamente não tinha medo, ela parecia que queria arrancar-lhe a cabeça. Teria que manter Jasper longe dela; ela estava a provocar o monstro. Jasper não precisava de ninguém para testar o seu controle.

Uma visão bombardeou Alice: _Austin o garoto desengonçado da aula de matemática, agarrou o seu suco. Ao abrir a lata ficou com o dedo preso. O cheiro chegou até mim, mesmo através da visão. Jasper levantou-se de repente e arrastou o miúdo para fora da cafetaria até á floresta onde o sugou até á morte._

Olhei para Alice profundamente; ela devolveu o olhar com um leve aceno. Os nossos olhos direcionaram-se para cima quando Austin entrou na sala. Ele pegou seu almoço e caminhou até uma mesa. Alice saltou do seu lugar.

"Vou só buscar uma coisa do meu armário" ela disse antes de interceptar Austin. Ela foi contra o rapaz e subitamente a carne especial surpresa do dia estava a pingar da sua camisa.

"Eu sinto, sinto muito" Alice disse honestamente.

O rapaz ficou momentaneamente aturdido com a visão de Alice á sua frente, a falar com ele, e não lhe respondeu. Foi quando a sua voz interior disse ao seu corpo que estava a arder que ele reparou no estrago que ela causou.

"Yeah, não se preocupe", ele disse, afastando a sua camisa do corpo. " Eu vou pra casa e troco."

Alice deu meia volta e voltou a sentar-se á mesa.

"Pensava que ia buscar alguma coisa?" Jasper indagou.

"Não interessa, já não preciso dela", ela respondeu sorrindo.

Quando cheguei á aula de biologia, eu sentei-me no meu lugar do costume. Era de lado e longe da porta. Alunos e professores tendem a ficar desconfortáveis quando o predador está a barrar a porta. Eu tenho sentado sozinho durante este ano, era comum para nós. Várias vezes me perguntei se eles nos punham em turmas com números ímpares de propósito.

Estudei a porta com cuidado, vendo todos entrar. Contei e tomei nota enquanto se sentavam em seus lugares, deixando os mais perto de mim para último. Abaixei-me para apanhar o meu livro quando a ouvi; muito leve para ser os passos do Sr. Banner, olhei para cima e vi uma garota entrar na sala. Estava confuso visto que o único lugar vago era ao meu lado e Alice tinha-me mostrado que hoje estaria sozinho na mesa. Ela tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, mas tirando isso, esta garota não aparentava com aquela na mente dos outros á minha volta. Enquanto que eles viam uma garota simples com traços afiados, eu via um rosto com forma de coração, lábios desnivelados, e grandes olhos. O meu rosto deve ter mostrado a minha confusão porque a garota fez uma careta para mim antes de se sentar na cadeira ao lado da minha.

No momento em que ela o fez, o seu cheiro atingiu-me. Ela cheirava melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu já encontrei. Eu imaginei que o seu cheiro era tão bom para mim da mesma maneira que o Dia de Ação de Graças seria para um humano. Suspendi a respiração enquanto a minha mente procurava maneiras de ter o sangue dela no meu sistema. Eu desejava-a. Era óbvio que eu tinha que matar a garota para que a visão de Alice se tornasse realidade e o lugar ao lado do meu permanecer vazio.

A garota virou-se para mim e olhou-me diretamente nos olhos, mas em vez de mostrar medo nas suas feições, ela parecia derrotada.

"Era só o que me faltava", ela murmurou. Não consegui perceber o que ela quis dizer, mas pouco me importava pois o seu delicioso cheiro estava a vir em direção a mim.

A hora seguinte foi uma tortura; tudo o que eu podia pensar era em como a queria. Convenci-me de que ninguém ia sentir a sua falta, que ninguém ia reparar que a garota nova não tinha voltado.

Quando a campainha tocou, eu perguntei-lhe, "Você é nova aqui, certo?"

"Sim", ela respondeu, não parecendo estar interessada em mim.

"Está um pouco atrasada na matéria, se quiser as minhas notas, pode vir comigo até ao carro que eu te empresto". Baixei a cabeça e afundei as mãos nos bolsos, tal como eu tinha vistos muitos dos estudantes fazer quando tentavam flertar.

Ela olhou para mim, ela até mediu-me, e depois balançou a cabeça com uma gargalhada. "Não obrigada. Não estou interessada em sair da escola contigo sozinha."

Observei enquanto ela dava meia volta e saia, deixando-me confuso. Ela pensava que eu queria levá-la a um encontro, o que seria a coisa mais segura para ela pensar, mas inacreditavelmente ela recusou-me. Não que eu estava sendo vaidoso, mas eu sabia que as outras garotas da escola não perderiam a oportunidade de estar sozinhas com um dos rapazes Cullen. Marie não era banal, em muitas maneiras.

Uma vez que estava fora da minha visão fui capaz de pensar com mais claridade, e fui até ao meu carro. Alice encontrou-se comigo, com as duas mãos na cintura, mas com um olhar de compaixão na cara.

"Porque é que eu te vi a agir como um doido na última hora?" ela perguntou educadamente.

Alice mostrou-me a visão. Era o massacre que eu tinha vivido durante a aula de biologia, a única diferença era que não havia nenhuma garota ao meu alcance. Parecia que eu estava a atacar e a alimentar-me, mas na visão não havia nada além de ar.

Marie estava a criar questões mais depressa do que eu conseguia arranjar soluções.


	7. A História de Duas Faces

_Traduzido por __Mariana Lima  
__Revisado por Késia dos Santos_

_**Capítulo 6 **_

_**A História de Duas Faces**_

_**Isabella Swan.**_

Olhos pretos.

Olhos sedentos.

Os olhos de um assassino.

De todos os malditos Cullens, por que não poderia ser Jasper a estar com aqueles olhos hoje? Já era ruim o suficiente que eles tivessem a nomeação de A. Mark remarcada? Que o maior... O que quer que fosse, se divertia ao me assistir ser drenada por vampiros?

Mais cedo naquele dia, eu vi que Edward queria cravar seus dentes em minha pele, no momento em que vi seus olhos. Pelo primeiro semestre de aula, eu me perguntei onde Charlie estava. Certamente, se ele fosse me drenar, ele teria que matar as testemunhas, certo?

Olhando para trás, eu deveria saber que tudo ficaria bem. Charlie nunca apareceu, e eu deixei a classe com o mesmo corpo que entrei. Eu me senti grata, no momento, pelo fato que eu não era forçada a suportar a dor novamente. Agora, porém, enquanto eu olhava no espelho, eu meio que desejei que ele tivesse acabado por fazê-lo. Voltando a Phoenix, eu estaria ocupada demais para me importar com minha aparência física, e eu tinha que dizer, estava um horror.

Meu braço moveu-se para cima e para baixo enquanto eu escovava os emaranhados de meu cabelo e tentava me acalmar diante de todos os eventos desastrosos do dia. A principio, meus olhos olhavam através do espelho, não realmente nele. Então eu comecei a prestar atenção. Olhei para meus olhos, que estavam perto daqueles a quem eu havia tido durante minha vida humana, mas não exatamente os mesmos. Eles nunca seriam os mesmos.

Em minha vida humana, minha primeira vida, eu acreditava que olhos marrons eram apenas marrons. Com o passar das décadas, porém, eu comecei a ver as diferenças. Não era difícil quando você vê vários tons lhe encarando de cada reflexo.

Meu cabelo, como meus olhos, sempre foram marrons, apenas com o sombreamento e luzes mudando. Teria realmente machucado alguém deixar-me me tornar ruiva só um pouquinho? Ou loira? Eu nunca quis realmente ser loira, por mim, mas apenas o conhecimento de que isso poderia acontecer teria sido legal. Eu quero dizer, se eu não gostasse, eu poderia encontrar Jasper e deixá-lo me drenar, certo?

Oh, aquele era um pensamento tão terrível. Eu estava tão mal quanto aquelas mulheres que fazem cirurgia plástica. Buscando por uma solução rápida ao invés de aprender a me aceitar do jeito que sou. Fechei meus olhos antes de respirar fundo, tentando olhar para meu rosto objetivamente. Eu podia ver a mim mesma no reflexo, mais ou menos. Se eu piscasse e inclinasse minha cabeça.

Ela não era feia, mas não era eu. Analisei-me por inteira, parte por parte. Minhas sobrancelhas tinham uma altura legal para elas. Minhas orelhas pareciam relativamente uniformes, e meu nariz...

"O meu nariz parece estranho para você?" Perguntei para Mike enquanto ele entrava no meu quarto.

"É claro que não, você sabe que eu sempre considerei você muito bonita." Mike respondeu numa forma tão típica de _caras_ que apenas me aborreceu.

Eu rapidamente arremessei minha escova de cabelo nele antes de apontar para o espelho. "Não _meu_ nariz, Mike!" enfatizei a palavra _meu_ usando minha, agora, mão livre para apontar meu nariz real. O nariz que Mike e todos os outros ceifeiros podiam ver, apesar de que eu fui forçada a encarar meu outro eu no meu reflexo. Aquele que o resto do mundo viu.

"O nariz do meu reflexo!"

Mike se aproximou cautelosamente; quase como se ele tivesse medo que eu pegasse uma segunda escova das minhas costas e jogasse-a nele também. Ele fez seu caminho até meu lado e olhou para meu reflexo. Examinou meu rosto de forma semelhante a que eu havia feito momentos antes, mas eu não gostei de ser _ele_ a fazer isso.

Ele piscou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça, e se isso não fosse tão irritante, eu provavelmente teria achado humor no fato de que eu tinha feito a mesma coisa antes de ele entrar no meu quarto. Por que eu tinha perguntado sua opinião, de qualquer maneira?

"Eu não sei." Ele encolheu os ombros, assim provando meu próprio ponto para mim mesma de que eu não deveria ter incomodado perguntando-o. "Todos os seus corpos parecem o mesmo para mim."

É claro que ele pensaria aquilo. Eu costumava pensar o mesmo, ou, ao menos, eu tinha pensado até aquela tarde. O que mudou? Eu deixei minha mente vagar de volta para os eventos de meu primeiro dia na _Forks High_, enquanto empurrava-me para longe do vidro refletido.

_Biologia tinha sido um desastre, é claro, e ginástica não foi melhor. Depois da escola, entretanto, na secretaria, foi quando as coisas ficaram realmente estranhas. Meu horário tinha sido assinado por todos os professores; tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era entregá-lo a Sra. Cope._

_Foi um procedimento estúpido, se você me perguntasse. Quero dizer, não poderia ela apenas ligar para cada um dos professores para confirmar que eu tinha ido às aulas? Ou melhor ainda, mandar-lhes um e-mail? Com a tecnologia que temos hoje em dia, o fato de eu precisar mostrá-la uma prova física de ir à cada aula era ridículo._

_Eu estava indo para, embora, porque a última coisa que eu queria fazer era causar problemas para Charlie e Mike quando eles estavam, obviamente, felizes nesta pequena cidade. Então, eu fui de volta para a secretaria. Mas a Sra. Cope não estava sozinha, Edward estava lá, e pareceu que ele estava tentando ter seu horário de ciências mudado._

_Eu, rapidamente, cruzei meus dedos, esperando que a Sra. Cope deixasse-o. Eu vim a Forks para estalar uma alma para Jasper, não para ficar amiguinha de __Edward. Mas se ele começasse a matar novamente, então talvez..._

_Eu parei aquele pensamento antes que pudesse ir mais longe. Eu já havia aceitado que eu não me mudaria, não havia? Minha mente tinha dado tantas voltas desde que eu havia conseguido o maldito post-it que agora eu não já não tinha mais certeza do que eu queria. Uma coisa que eu estava certa era que nada envolveria Edward Cullen._

"_Eu sinto muito, Edward, mas o Sr. Banner já tem uma sala cheia para naquele horário."_

_Eu rapidamente percebi que ele não conseguiria o que queria. Assim ele tinha o dia inteiro para sentar-se por ali e tentar persuadir a velha atendente, eu estava cansada desse lugar. Passei por ele e entreguei meu horário assinado para a Sra. Cope._

"_Obrigada, Marie." Ela respondeu docemente._

_Virei-me de costas para deixar o prédio, mas Edward bloqueava minha passagem. Seus olhos cor de carvão pareciam perfurar meu rosto enquanto o resto de seu corpo pareceu se tornar rígido. Ele tinha parado de respirar, mas por quê?_

Vampiros certamente são estranhos, _eu pensei, antes de um rápido rolar de olhos._

_Eu estava quase passando por ele, quando ele estendeu a mão para agarrar meu braço, forçando-me a olhá-lo novamente. Seus olhos deram uma ultima "varrida" pelo meu rosto e então se voltaram para a Sra. Cope quem olhava afobada e parecia estar alcançando o telefone na mesa._

_Edward estava absorto pelo fato de que ela estava provavelmente chamando o diretor. Ao invés disso, ele estava focando em algo que nem eu mesma ou a velha mulher atrás da mesa podíamos ver. Um agonizante e longo segundo mais tarde, ele soltou meu braço e sua respiração._

_Eu pensei que soou como um gemido de aborrecimento._

Então foi isso. Eu não sei por que deixei aquilo me afetar tanto, por que eu deixei _ele_ me afetar tanto. Eu deixei, entretanto. Eu não pude deixar de pensar no que ele havia visto. Claro, minha nova aparência não era nada especial, mas não era terrível também. Ela... _Eu_ era atraente, à minha maneira.

Espere.

_Por que eu me importo se ele me acha atraente?_

Lançando-me em minha cama, eu enterrei minha cabeça num travesseiro e deixei escapar um gemido de frustração. Aquele vampiro seria a morte para mim, morte por aborrecimento. Certamente se criaturas místicas podiam existir, e eu pudesse continuar a ficar aqui depois de matar uma, então eu deveria ser capaz de morrer por aborrecimento. Certo?

"Bella, Mike, venham para aqui em baixo para o jantar!" A voz de Charlie surgiu pelas escadas.

Olhei para cima de minha cama para ver Mike em pé na soleira de minha porta, observando-me. Ele tinha um olhar em seu rosto que, claramente, dizia que ele pensava que eu havia "perdido minha mente". Pulei da cama, e, em seguida, abruptamente cai de bunda. Aparentemente minha cota de equilíbrio do dia se esvaiu.

"Bella, você está… Bem?" Mike perguntou lentamente.

Eu rapidamente revirei meus olhos antes de me levantar do chão. "Eu estou bem."

"Tem certeza?"

Respondi a sua questão com um rápido aceno de cabeça e comecei a descer as escadas.

Charlie pediu pizza, e mesmo eu não estando particularmente com bom humor, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que o lixo que eles serviam como comida na escola.

_**~~DLY~~**_

Aparentemente, meu comportamento estranho e mau humor não passaram despercebidos por Mike ou Charlie no jantar. Ambos insistiram que eu ficasse em casa no dia seguinte, mas o fato de que os ceifeiros não podiam ficar doentes os convenceram de que eu estava bem. Bem, não bem, exatamente, mas eles desistiram do '_eu precisando descansar_' como argumentos.

Mike havia mencionado algumas vezes que ele encontrou um ceifeiro que tinha a cabeça encolhida, em Seattle, durante um dia de viagem. Eu estava indo pessoalmente ajudá-lo a encontrar sua direção para um novo corpo, se Charlie não tivesse entrado em cena. Ele lembrou Mike que eu tinha passado por um sufoco no dia anterior, e nos tínhamos o direito de dar uma pausa, de vez em quando.

Então, no dia seguinte, eu me encontrei de volta à escola, e um tremor percorreu meu corpo, no sentido literal da palavra. Eu queria voltar para Phoenix, mas ir embora tão rápido quanto vim, teria levantado muitos questionamentos. Desci cuidadosamente da _Besta_, que eu tinha oficialmente apelidado minha picape, e mandei um '_obrigada_' silencioso a quem quer que esteja sob o controle do meu equilíbrio. Eles, aparentemente, estavam sendo penosos comigo hoje.

Tão cedo quanto eu fechei minha porta e encarei o estacionamento, eu os vi. Todos me encaravam, e eu, desavergonhadamente, retribuí o favor.

Não foi até que eu senti a mão de Mike em meu ombro, sacudindo-me, que eu percebi que eu continuava a encarar. Meus olhos estavam travados nos deles. Não deles... _Dele_.

Os outros estavam olhando para mim com um misto de curiosidade e aborrecimento, mas o dele... O dele continha mais. Era algo que eu não podia entender. Havia curiosidade na '_superfície_', mas sob ela eu vi um brilho que sugeria conhecimento. Qualquer coisa que ele pudesse saber sobre mim era mais do que eu poderia suportar. Por um momento arrepiante, pareceu como se ele pudesse me ver. A verdadeira eu.

Eu, uma vez, pensei que a história da minha vida fosse simples o suficiente. Eu fui criada para manter a ordem, após Jasper, mas como eu estava lá parada, encarando os olhos do homem do outro lado do estacionamento, eu não podia deixar de me perguntar se talvez minha história estivesse apenas começando.

**_Edward Cullen_**

Foi difícil me acostumar com o fato óbvio de que a Marie Swan que eu vi não era a mesma que todo mundo via. Examinei através das mentes de cada estudante da Forks High School, juntamente com o corpo docente, procurando por mais alguém quem tivesse visto o rosto em forma de coração e lábios desiguais. Eu vi tudo vazio e achei frustrante.

Eu focalizei tão forte na aparência dela que demorei quase um dia inteiro para perceber que havia algo mais sobre ela também. Eu não podia ouvir um único pensamento na cabeça dela. As pessoas tendem a pensar que não há muitos pensamentos ocorrendo na cabeça de uma garota, mas a verdade é que elas nunca se calam lá, é apenas raramente interessante.

Ela parou lá, me encarando pelo estacionamento. Eu podia ver sua face ao contrário de qualquer um e eu pensei o quão penoso aquilo era, como minha versão dela era muito mais agradável. O garoto ao lado dela pousou sua mão em seu ombro e eu quis resmungar. A fera dentro de mim gritou que ela era minha e o garoto loiro próximo a ela estava tocando minha reivindicação.

Ele a olhou e eu vi através dos olhos deles, ele a via como eu o fazia. Aquilo só fez meu monstro ainda mais furioso. Ela havia virado para trás, mas ele não. Mergulhei na mente dele, vendo se eu poderia encontrar algo que me diria o porquê de nós sermos os únicos a vê-la como o fazemos, mas tudo o que saiu de seus pensamentos era: '_não olhe para os seios dela, não olhe para os seios dela_'.

Garotos eram tão inúteis quanto garotas.

Eu examinei Alice e ela continuava a assisti-los também. Quando procurei na mente dela, eu vi duas pessoas independentes, diferentes, daquela que eu havia encarado. Virei minha cabeça só para flagrá-los indo embora.

"Aja como humano, Edward." Alice me castigou por minha velocidade. Eu, rapidamente, me agrupei e andei casualmente. Os pensamentos ao meu redor me disseram que eu não tinha sido suspeito.

Não vi Marie novamente até a aula de Biologia. Eu ainda não estava totalmente preparado para o seu delicioso aroma quando ela se sentou próxima a mim, mas os outros mistérios que a cercavam estavam pesando na minha mente e ajudando a controlar minha fome.

"Olá." Eu disse a ela, quando se sentou no assento ao meu lado. Ela me fitou cautelosamente, piscando em um ritmo estranho.

"Oi." Ela finalmente respondeu, '_estatelando'_ seus livros à sua frente.

"Desculpe-me por não ter me apresentado ontem, sou Edward Cullen."

"Sério?" Ela respondeu. "Nós vamos fazer isso? Okay, eu sou B... Marie Swan."

Ela achou algo em nossa apresentação engraçado e eu não poderia deixar de me perguntar se havia algum tipo de piada a qual eu não estava a par. Decidi ignorar isso, por agora, se havia alguma chance de eu saber do segredo dela, eu teria que ser cauteloso. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu a estava convidando para sair novamente, então mantive o assunto para algo mais usual.

"Então, você gosta da chuva?"

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você está me perguntando sobre o clima?"

"Sim, eu acho que estou."

Ela meio que sorriu para mim, mas então, pensou sobre sua resposta. "Eu costumava odiar a chuva, e o frio, mas depois de viver longe por um tempo, eu, na realidade, meio que senti falta disso."

"Você veio de Phoenix?" Perguntei educadamente. É claro que todos já sabiam a resposta, qualquer novidade '_viajava_' rápido numa cidade pequena. Ainda mais rápido quando você pode ouvir os pensamentos de todos. Bem, todos, exceto da _morena __enigmática_ sentada ao meu lado.

"Sim, eu vivi lá por alguns anos." Ela olhou para fora da janela, e suspirou pela chuva, a cair. "E eu suponho que algum dia eu sinta falta do Sol." Ela colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha e eu pensei que ela parecia mais velha do que seus dezessete anos sugeriam pelo modo como ela relembrou sobre o clima.

Observei seu reflexo na janela conforme seu cabelo escuro caia ao redor de seu rosto, seus olhos pareciam sabeis. Ela era realmente bonita; era uma pena que eu fosse o único que pudesse verdadeiramente ver isso. Era quase como um privilégio, até eu me lembrar do outro garoto.

"Parece que você já fez vários amigos." eu disse, tentando conter a ira em minha voz.

Ela me olhou interrogativamente. "Eu tenho?"

"Você estava com aquele garoto antes da escola hoje, qual o nome dele...".

"Mike?" Ela me perguntou com um semblante divertido. "Ele é meu meio-irmão."

Eu iria perguntá-la sobre o porquê de seu meio-irmão querer olhar para seus seios quando o professor começou a falar. Ele distribuiu algumas lâminas e nos deu uma planilha para preencher. Eu estava feliz com isso já que teria mais tempo para falar com Marie e conhecê-la.

Passei-lhe a primeira lâmina, usando isso como motivo para começar a colher informações sobre ela. Olhei dentro de seus olhos e ela encontrou meu olhar de volta.

"Você tem lindos olhos." Eu disse. Ela corou e olhou para baixo, murmurando seu obrigado "Um original tom de marrom.".

Seus olhos desviaram para os meus, mas então ela desviou para o outro lado. "Eles são apenas marrons."

Ela empurrou a primeira lâmina para o microscópio e espiou pelo ocular. Eu me inclinei para mais perto dela. O cheiro de nossa espécie pode atrair a isca ou presa. Eu não estava orgulhoso fazendo isso, mas eu pensei que talvez se ela percebesse meu aroma, meu flerte seria bem melhor do que havia sido ontem.

"Anáfase." Ela disse, olhando para mim. Quando ela me viu perto, ela não hesitou ou corou como pensei que faria. Ao invés disso, ela estreitou os olhos.

"Você se importa de eu checar?" Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Vá em frente." Ela respondeu, passando o microscópio para mim. Sua mão roçou na minha, mas ela não recuou. "Sua mão é tão fria." Se eu não soubesse melhor, parecia que ela estava me incitando.

Funcionou, eu puxei minha mão de volta. "Má circulação." Devolvi.

"Sério? Você deveria fazer um _check-out*_, isso poderia causar problemas." Ela olhou para frente das minhas calças e eu me movi, deslizando minhas pernas de volta para baixo da mesa.

_*Check-out: Exames, de sangue e coisas to tipo. Sejam de rotina ou não._

"Talvez eu deva." Respondi. Eu precisava mudar o modo com que eu estava conseguindo minha informação. "Você sabe, eu gosto de desenhar. Eu estava me perguntando talvez, se eu poderia desenhá-la alguma hora. Você não vê muitas garotas com um perfeito rosto em forma de coração."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e eu soube que ela sabia. O rosto que os outros podiam ver era redondo, mas não seria considerado em forma de coração.

"Você pode ter enganado os outros, Edward Cullen, mas eu acho que você é muito mais perigoso para uma menina ser deixada sozinha com você."

Ela não fazia ideia o quão certa ela estava... Ou fazia?

No final do dia, eu tinha mais perguntas que respostas. Isso se tornou um problema para mim. Marie tinha bombardeado cada pensamento meu. Mas não foi apenas o segredo dela que mexeu comigo. Eu tinha discutido verbalmente com ela e perdido. Fora a primeira vez na minha vida de vampiro que isso aconteceu, e eu não podia deixar de sentir uma afeição estranha crescendo pela garota quem me tinha pegado_._

Eu me encontrei fora de minha rotina. Marie Swan tinha me arrebatado e eu estava experimentando coisas que eu nunca conheci antes. Como sonhar acordado. Com minha natureza vampiresca, eu podia me concentrar em várias coisas, mas nunca antes tive uma parte de minha mente vagando assim. Eu pensava nela e em sua mente silenciosa. Por que ela era daquele jeito. _O que_ ela era. E eu pensava naquele cheiro, e o som atraente de seu sangue. Mas mais do que seu sangue, eu queria saber por que ela me afetava tanto.

Eu parei ali, na entrada dos terrenos da escola, ao invés de onde carro estava e eu poderia geralmente ser encontrado, três minutos depois do ultimo sinal tocar. Eu queria assisti-la, ver se ela tinha uma rotina. No momento em que ela saiu pela porta, eu vi seus olhos se desviarem para o Volvo prata onde minha família estava parada. Se eu tivesse um coração pulsante, ele estaria pulando no meu peito. Estava ela procurando por mim?

Ela deixou um suspiro escapar e balançou a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Ela se dirigiu para a sua picape medonha e vermelha e eu sabia que deveria deixá-la ir, mas eu não podia. Eu andei rapidamente para ela, alcançando-a facilmente antes que ela subisse na picape.

"Não tenho certeza de que está em condições de circular por aí." Eu disse, vindo por trás dela.

Marie suspirou, mas não se virou. "Ela me levará aonde eu for." Ela respondeu.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Eu disse, andando ao redor dela e me inclinado no capô da picape justo quando ela chegou à porta.

Ela olhou para cima, para mim, e uma variação de emoções apareceram em seu rosto, mas a única que ela demonstrou foi desconfiança.

"Então o que você está sugerindo, Edward? Por que eu gostaria de ir para casa."

"Deixe-me levá-la."

Ela olhou ao meu redor, para o meu carro, ainda cercado por meus 'irmãos'. "Eu acho que a sua carona está cheia, obrigada de qualquer jeito." Ela abriu a porta e eu pus minha mão no caminho para pará-la. Ela nem ao menos tentou lutar comigo, como se ela soubesse que não ganharia.

"Bem, então me deixe ir com você, para ter certeza de que você chegará em casa a salvo." Eu ofereci.

Ela bufou. "Por que, Edward Cullen, você pensa que eu sou o tipo de garota que deixa você sair comigo e drenar-me de minha virtude?" As palavras dela foram provocadoras, mas seus olhos diziam a verdade, e eu estava certo de que a palavra '_drenar'_ não foi um acidente.

Eu queria confrontá-la, ver o que ela sabia, mas eu não poderia arriscar até que eu tivesse provas de que ela soubesse o que eu era. Mas mais preocupante do que meu próprio segredo para mim, era o que Marie estava escondendo.

"Senhorita Swan, eu não sonharia com isso."

Eu abri a porta para ela, que escalou na picape e eu assisti-a sair. Ela me olhou mais uma vez pelo espelho retrovisor antes de sair do estacionamento.

Alice tinha um sorriso no rosto quando eu retornei e eu a fiz parar com apenas um olhar. Nós nos amontoamos dentro do carro e dirigimos-nos para casa. Quase no meio do caminho dali, eu estacionei o carro.

"Desculpem." Eu disse. "Há algo que eu preciso fazer."

Deixei a porta do carro aberta e me dirigi na direção que Marie havia saído. Acelerando através da mata, não me levou muito tempo para ouvir o som decrépito da sua picape na estrada. A queimação dentro de mim ao vê-la era feroz; eu tinha que saber o que ela era.

Determinado a obter minhas respostas, eu teria pensado não haver nada que pudesse me parar de alcançar Marie. Eu estava errado.

Os pensamentos vieram a mim enquanto eu alcançava a entrada na mata. A imagem na mente deles era clara, e era Alice. Os pensamentos que vieram depois foram visual e grotesco. Este vampiro estava perseguindo Alice, e tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, ele estava indo na direção certa.

Eu me virei, correndo para casa, os pensamentos ainda bombardeando minha mente a partir deste estranho.

_Ela era minha._

_Eu deveria tê-la matado, também._

_Eu terei minha vingança._

Quando eu cheguei em casa, Alice estava em pânico e Jasper furioso. Ela tinha tido uma visão de mim chegando em casa e contando a eles o que ouvi. Nunca realmente sabendo de seu passado, Alice estava despedaçada entre querer encontrar este vampiro e temendo por sua segurança.

"Ele é apenas um e nós somos sete." Carlisle disse, tranquilizador.

"Alice, nós protegeremos você, não importa do que." Eu adicionei.

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos cheios de esperança e pensamento.

_E se ele tiver minhas respostas?_


	8. A história da morte da Marie

_Traduzido por Hannah Katherine Rasquinho  
Revisado por Késia dos Santos_

**_Capitulo 7 __  
A história da morte da Marie_.**

**Isabella Swan**

O novo carro na entrada da garagem foi um choque quando eu cheguei em casa da escola naquele dia. Parte de mim, só por um momento muito curto, realmente pensou que talvez Edwar-, quero dizer aquele vampiro chato, tinha algo a ver com a sua presença.

Aquele sorriso estúpido e olhos dourados iam ser minha ruína. No início, eles apenas pareciam os mesmos olhos que eu tinha visto quando Jasper afundava seus dentes em mim ao longo das últimas décadas, mas depois de ser forçado a olhar para eles, depois da escola, eles pareciam diferentes.

Eu não gosto disso.

Eu não queria baixar a guarda em torno do vampiro-chato-de-olhar-adolescente da minha aula de biologia. Claro, ele cheirava a especiarias e foi, provavelmente, a única alma por aqui fora de Mike e Charlie, que poderia realmente aceitar o fato de que eu era praticamente imortal, mas isso não significava que eu precisava ir dizer-lhe isso!

Felizmente para mim, todos os pensamentos do vampiro de cabelos bronze deixou minha cabeça quando eu entrei na casa que eu estava partilhando com Charlie e Mike. O carro na frente deveria ter dado ao fato de que tínhamos um convidado, e ainda assim eu ainda encontrei-me surpresa quando ela se apresentou.

Seu nome era Victoria.

"Então, há quanto tempo você esta viajando Vicky? Você se importa se te chamar de Vicky?"

As tentativas de Mike em flertar com a nossa convidada eram cômico na melhor das hipóteses, mas ela parecia gostar da atenção. A ceifadora de cabelos ardentes não foi acostumada para manter a companhia de outras pessoas por muito tempo. Era evidente na forma como ela se mantinha e a aparência de sua roupa. Eu me vi nela, ou melhor, a versão de mim mesma que se tornou durante os anos que Jasper vagava pelo mundo sozinho.

"Bem, eu não sei exatamente. James não gosta de ficar perto de cidades por muito tempo, então eu raramente tenho a chance de olhar para um jornal antes de começar o meu próximo trabalho."

Mike sorriu com a resposta dela. Embora eu estava disposto a apostar que ele não chegou a ouvir uma palavra do que ela disse; seus olhos estavam muito bem treinados nos peitos dela.

Suas pupilas se moviam para cima, em seguida, para baixo, seguindo padrão exato da respiração dela.

"Bem, você pode ficar com a gente durante o tempo que você quiser." Charlie ofereceu.

No começo eu não me importava com a nossa nova recém chegada, mas como a conversa continuou, eu encontrei-me mais do que pronta para ela ir embora. Victoria era... Deturpada.

Foi a única palavra que eu poderia pensar para descrevê-la. Ela gostava de seu papel na morte das vítimas de James um pouco demais. Ela alegremente recontada cada uma delas para Mike incluindo cada detalhe.

"Eu fui forçada a esperar por quase duas horas antes de trazerem o corpo de volta para que eu pudesse estalar a alma do homem. Pessoalmente, eu acho que é uma falta de consideração dos responsáveis para nos fazer esperar tanto tempo."

Eu nem sequer tentei segurar o veneno na minha voz quando eu respondi a sua declaração horrível. "Se você tivesse estalado a alma antes que o homem fosse morto, você poderia ter ido mais cedo."

Seus olhos azul-acinzentados piscaram uma vez, em seguida, deslocou-se para mim como se ela estava só agora consciente da minha presença. A centelha dentro deles não fez nada para aliviar a minha antipatia por Victoria. Ela tomou um gole de café que o trio tinha bebido antes da minha chegada, e depois deixou um sorriso jogar em seus lábios antes de falar mais uma vez.

"Agora, Ella querida."

"Bella, com um B." Eu interrompi, tentando me convencer de que tinha sido um erro honesto.

"Como eu estava dizendo, Ella, onde estaria à diversão nisso?"

Foi a mão de Charlie no meu ombro que me impediu de atacar a pequena moça viciosa. Eu já tinha visto lutas suficientes em meu passado para me fazer bastante confiante em uma vitória, mas quando meu celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso, eu estava feliz que Charlie tinha intervindo.

Meu coração parou por um momento quando eu reconheci a imagem de um post-it. Mais uma vez? Tão cedo? Perguntas começaram a voar pela minha mente, mas o mais importante, por que se preocupar?

Pelo menos até eu ver o nome.

_James._

Nenhum último nome. Nenhum último pensamento. Apenas James. Não poderia ser uma coincidência. Meus olhos brilharam-se do meu telefone para a ceifeira que continuava a captar a atenção de Mike. Hoje ela estaria seguindo em frente, e infelizmente para ela. Eu tinha a sensação de que os responsáveis não ficariam muito felizes sobre como ela tinha sido na realização dos seus negócios

Os olhos de Charlie se direcionaram e eu deixei saber que eu precisava ir. A nomeação foi feita no último minuto, e enquanto eu estava feliz com a desculpa para fugir da ruiva chata, eu estava um pouco chateada sabendo que eu provavelmente teria de ter outra identidade no final desta estalação.

Havia realmente apenas uma maneira de chegar perto o suficiente de um vampiro para estalar a alma, a menos que eu queria ser como Victoria e libertá-lo depois da sua morte. Não importa o quão mal que ele pode ser, eu não podia fazer isso com ele. Eu tive que armar o meu caminhão para a estrada e rezar para que eu fosse encontrar James antes de Jasper o encontrar.

As estradas estavam molhadas, é claro, fazendo com que minhas rodas para girar um pouco quando eu tentava fazer uma curva brusca. Se eu fosse humana, eu poderia ter me preocupado em ficar ferida, em vez eu estava simplesmente preocupada em não chegar ao trabalho a tempo. A imprecisão de onde eu iria encontrá-lo não ajuda a diminuir o meu espaço de tempo.

Tudo o que eu tinha era, pra ir por era uma pequena encruzilhada imediatamente antes de bater o fim da cidade e do conhecimento de que ele estaria em algum lugar na floresta. Parei assim que as estradas que eu precisava chegou ao fim, e deixei as chaves no caminhão. O fato de que eu estava estalando a alma de um vampiro não tinha escapado minha mente. Eu sabia que não estaria andando longe deste trabalho, ou pelo menos '_Marie'_ não estaria caminhando para longe dele.

A floresta estava em silêncio.

Muito tranquila.

Eu sabia que ele tinha que estar por perto. Os sons habituais da natureza estavam em um impasse. Tanto quanto eu odiava fazer isso, eu não tinha outra escolha. Meus olhos percorreram o terreno para qualquer coisa que eu poderia usar para me ferir. Um pedaço de rocha que se assemelha a uma ponta de flecha afiada era o que eu finalmente teria. Se eu tivesse conseguido me preparar mais cedo, eu teria vindo com uma faca de bolso, mas isso não importava. Isso ia doer, não importa o quê.

Meu telefone tocou no bolso, me avisando que eu tinha apenas dois minutos. Eu interiormente me amaldiçoei por não deixá-lo no caminhão, bem como, antes de puxá-lo e jogá-lo tão duro quanto eu poderia, em uma árvore próxima. Eu só hesitei por um momento. Eu sabia que teria que comprar um novo, e eu não podia correr o risco de um caminhante encontrar o corpo de Marie. A parte de trás se abriu e eu esperava que eu tivesse feito dano suficiente para que não seja mais útil.

Sem tempo sobrando, eu mordi meu lábio inferior antes de forçar a borda afiada da pedra no meu pulso e arrastando-o para trás. A dor era ofuscante. Eu podia sentir como a irregular arma feita à natureza rasgou minha carne. Não foi tão ruim quanto a dor que eu sentia segundos depois. A pedra tinha feito a sua tarefa.

Um vampiro loiro apareceu na minha frente. Por apenas um momento, ele parecia dividido, seus olhos corriam em direção a alguma direção atrás de mim e, em seguida, para o meu pulso. Eu sabia que o instante em que sua sede de sangue ganhou. O ponto de pulso em meu pescoço queimado como os dentes cortou minha pele sem resistência. Eu usei o último da minha força para chegar até em direção ao seu rosto. Meus dedos mal relaram ao longo da sua bochecha, o meu corpo desligou e o mundo escureceu.

**Edward Cullen**

Alice caminhava pelo chão enquanto as escolhas em sua mente voavam. Não era possível obter uma visão clara sobre se ela iria receber a informação que queria, Jasper estava determinado a não deixá-la em qualquer lugar perto do bosque.

"Ele quer matá-la, Alice. Ele não vai sentar e contar sobre a sua história de vida." Jasper disse com razão.

Alice olhou para o marido com os olhos arregalados. "Mas e se ele não pode ajudar contando-me. No instante em que ele me vê, ele pode ter memórias de tudo, e se ele tiver, Edward será capaz de ouvi-los."

"É saber, vai valer a pena arriscar sua vida de novo? Deixando seu companheiro sozinho?" Jasper não manipular seu tom de voz, ele estava simplesmente pedindo.

Alice parecia pensativa, ela sabia que Jasper estava certo, mas ela não podia deixar de perguntar, e se? "Não podemos apenas tentar? Há sete de nós e um dos dele. Se ele é muito perigoso, uma vez que chegar perto eu vou ver", ela implorou.

"Deixe-me sair e fazer alguma vigilância em primeiro lugar, precisamos saber o que estamos enfrentando", Jasper admitiu, e os olhos de Alice brilharam.

Jasper saiu imediatamente; espera apenas nos colocaria em ainda mais de uma desvantagem. Se o macho estava verdadeiramente atrás de vingança, ele não iria esperar muito tempo. O quarto estava tranqüilo, exceto pelos sons dos pensamentos em torno de mim. Quando a mente de Alice quando ficou quieta, eu sabia o que estava por vir. Outra visão.

A cabeça do vampiro loiro virou para o lado, sentindo alguma coisa. Com um sorriso sinistro se dirigia para a direita. Eu o vi correr e atacar em... Nada.

Marie.

Meus olhos brilharam até Alice e então eu estava porta a fora.

Com a minha velocidade incrível eu ainda me sentia como se eu estivesse correndo na água. Eu não poderia fazer minhas pernas bombear o suficiente para ir mais rápido. Eu ainda podia ver a visão como ela queimou no olho da minha mente. A mistura de cedros e abetos me assombrando; Eu sabia aonde era a área da floresta na visão. Eu tinha passado por aquele local de caça muitas vezes e minha memória perfeita me levou lá em uma simples linha como era possível. Eu só esperava chegar a tempo.

O vento lambeu minha pele, eu quase podia senti-lo me abrandar, só um pouco. Seria isso que iria me fazer perder ela antes mesmo de eu realmente conhecê-la? Saltei sobre um tronco caído e me lancei em torno de um conjunto de árvores de abeto. Eu estava quase lá. Aguente firme Marie.

Eu a vi com os olhos de Jasper apenas antes de chegar à cena. Ela estava deitada inerte nos braços de seu assassino, e agora o homem tinha suas vistas em Jasper.

"Jasper." Eu chamei

No momento em que cheguei à clareira, eles foram embora. A única prova de que tinha estado lá foi o pequeno corpo que ficou amassado como um pedaço de lixo. A raiva rasgou através de mim, pensamentos de vingança infectavam meu cérebro. Eu estava indo para rasgar-lhe membro por membro. Minha mente já estava na caça, mas em vez de persegui-lo, eu me encontrei ao lado de seu corpo frágil.

Ajoelhei-me perto de Marie, o cabelo cobrindo o rosto. Parecia que ele havia roubado até mesmo a vida de seus cabelos; o marrom vibrante que eu estava acostumado era agora um cinza maçante. Meus dedos se arrastaram sobre sua bochecha, empurrando os fios para fora do meu caminho. Quando eles caíram no chão, eu inalado em choque.

O rosto que olhou para mim não era um que eu já tinha visto com meus próprios olhos. Era o mesmo rosto que todos os outros tinham espelhado em seus pensamentos. Eu me perguntava se eu tinha realmente visto a sua alma, e se eu tivesse, eu tive a prova que se foi.

Minha fúria estava construída enquanto eu pensava sobre as respostas que eu nunca iria ganhar, a mulher que eu nunca conheceria. A única pessoa que me trouxe qualquer tipo de interesse em décadas se perdeu. Eu nunca iria vê-la sentar-se ao meu lado em Biologia, nunca mais ouvir seus comentários sarcásticos, e nunca sentir seu cheiro tentador.

Determinado que seria eu, que rasgaria o vampiro em dois, eu me levei para dentro da floresta. Não demorou muito para que eu pudesse ouvir os pensamentos de Jasper e eu fui em sua direção. Minhas pernas bombearam rápido e forte em mim, eu não senti nenhuma pressão, apenas o poder da minha velocidade. A luta estava em pleno andamento, uma vez que passou pela minha mente. O vampiro loiro mergulhou em Jasper, e eu pensei que ele iria pegá-lo, mas depois Jasper virou graciosamente sobre o assassino, agarrando a cabeça e separando-a de seu corpo.

"Nãão!" Eu gritei quando cheguei, mas já era tarde demais. Me foi negado a minha vingança.

Como um homem possuído, eu espreitava o corpo, eu agarrei o braço e arrancou-o do encaixe, enviando voando de volta para as árvores. Meu peito subia e descia em um batendo com raiva. Eu rosnei e curvando, agarrando uma perna, quando Jasper falou:

"Calma Edward, ele está morto"

Minha raiva não se dissipou, em vez disso as palavras de Jasper só alimentaram a minha raiva. Eu afundei até os joelhos e comecei a arranhar o corpo. Eu rasguei a carne e os membros da carcaça até que eu senti cheiro de fogo aceso. Olhei para trás e vi Jasper discretamente pegar os pedaços que eu rasguei e jogá-los sobre as chamas. Como as peças queimadas minha fúria esfriou, até que eu simplesmente peguei o que restava do corpo e joguei no inferno. Uma vez que as chamas extinguiram-se, Jasper e eu reunimos algumas folhas molhadas para jogar nas brasas.

"Obrigado." eu disse simplesmente. Jasper tinha me deixado com as minhas emoções, ele os sentia e não tentou dominá-los. Ele havia me deixe ter minha liberação e eu sabia que ele nunca iria perguntar por que, o que eu estava grato, porque a verdade é que eu não tinha idéia de por que eu estava tão chateado com a morte de Marie.

Ela era um enigma e não havia muitos e eu queria saber mais sobre ela, mas minha reação não poderia estar relacionada com um interesse tão científico. Era visceral e real e eu não sentia fortemente sobre qualquer coisa por um longo tempo. Eu chorava pela mulher que havia trazido vida de volta para o meu corpo, que criou fôlego onde não havia necessidade. Nunca haveria ninguém como ela e o vazio desse pensamento somente iluminou o quão cheio ela me fez sentir. Embora nosso tempo tivesse sido curto, eu nunca iria esquecer.

Quando chegamos de volta para o corpo, eu quase esperava que ele tivesse ido embora, o mistério em torno Marie convinha a um final inusitado, em vez de tudo o que restava era outro corpo humano apenas em curto período de tempo longe da decadência.

Olhei para sua forma frágil, e mesmo que ele não era o único que eu conhecia, eu ainda lamentei a perda de vida dentro dela. Um vampiro tende a afligir-se de forma diferente do que os seres humanos, não é o que perdemos, mas o quem perdemos. Eu estava acostumado com pessoas morrendo, mas onde o arrependimento era colocado nunca iria acontecer.

Marie nunca se formaria; ela nunca iria irritar outro rapaz com sua inteligência, e eu nunca iria beijá-la. Eu nem sabia que eu queria até queria que a escolha foi tirada de mim. Suspirando pesadamente, eu dei um passo para trás do corpo e se virou para Jasper. Seus dedos estavam sujos e ao lado dele havia um buraco, de cerca de quatro metros de profundidade e grande o suficiente apenas para descansar seu corpo minúsculo dentro.

"Isso não está certo." Disse eu friamente.

"Ela não pode ser encontrada, Edward. Muitas perguntas."

Eu balancei a cabeça, porque não havia outra opção. Ele estava certo. Para a segurança de nossa família, o segredo que carregava, o corpo de Marie Swan era necessário desaparecer sem deixar vestígios. Eu andei até ela e abaixei, deslizando um braço apenas sob os joelhos e outra em torno de suas costas. Eu a embalei como eu a carregava; era completamente desnecessário, mas eu não podia lidar com ela de forma diferente.

Ouvi minha família chegar, assim quando comecei a colocara terra, cobrindo seu corpo. Olhei para cima e Alice me deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela tinha visto o que eu estava pensando. Uma vez que a terra era plana e cobriu todo o corpo, eu falei.

"Marie Swan era diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu já conheci. Eu não podia ouvir seus pensamentos, mas eu acho que mesmo se eu pudesse, ela teria me mantido na ponta dos pés." Eu arranquei uma pequena flor de um arbusto próximo e colocou-a sobre a sepultura.

Alice deu um passo adiante. "Eu realmente pensei que íamos ser amigas." Ela soltou um humph e recuou.

Jasper colocou seu braço ao redor de sua esposa fazendo beicinho e disse: "Você sempre cheirava muito bem."

Eu rosnei para ele, mas Esme me cortou como ela tomou a vez dela. "Você trouxe a vida de volta para o meu filho. Obrigada." Olhei para Esme, chocado. Eu não percebi que a maneira Marie me afetou foi visto por minha família.

Houve uma pausa, e eu olhei para Rosalie. Ela revirou os olhos e murmurou baixinho: "Isso é estúpido, eu nem sabia quem ela era." Emmett deu uma cotovelada e ela nivelou um olhar afiado para ele. "Tudo bem. Sinto muito que você está morta."

Emmett pigarreou em seguida. "Você tinha meu garoto aqui em um estado de confusão. Acho que poderíamos ter nos divertido juntos. Descanse em paz, pequena".

Carlisle falou por último, afirmando que a perda de vida humana é sempre uma tragédia. Ele recitou uma oração rápida e, em seguida, eles partiram.

Eu fiquei algum tempo no túmulo. Marie tinha ido embora e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso, então eu a deixei lá e fui para casa, sentindo-se mais morto por dentro do que o habitual.


	9. A historia de um Enigma

_Traduzido por __Andressa Caldas_

_Revisado por Késia dos Santos_

_**Capítulo Oito**_

_**A historia de um Enigma**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

"Santa Mãe de – argh!"

Isso tinha machucado, é claro. Eu sabia que teria. Morte por vampiro nunca foi nada menos do que doloroso, mas o que a tornou pior foi o senso de humor dos que acima tinham poderes.

Meu novo corpo tinha aparecido não terrivelmente longe de onde eu estacionei minha caminhonete, e embora eu não soubesse como eu era, no entanto, eu sabia que o meu novo corpo tinha vindo com roupas que definitivamente não eram apropriadas para a floresta.

Saltos altos.

Eu não sabia que eu estava usando-os até que vi a alma de James correndo em minha direção e tentei dar um passo para trás. O meu estúpido salto ficou preso na lama e cai de cara no chão da floresta.

O rosnado de aborrecimento que veio dos meus próprios lábios só foi interrompido ocasionalmente por James tentando me atacar. Aparentemente, ele queria sobremesa. Eu podia ver sua forma indo e vindo através de mim, enquanto trabalhava em libertar o salto estúpido. Ele não deveria ter mais a mesma sede de sangue, então eu não tinha certeza de qual era o seu problema.

"Como você está fazendo isso?" Ele gritou em uma voz quase ameaçadora, após o terceiro mergulho.

Eu tinha certeza que teria soado ameaçador para os outros, mas quando ele não conseguia nem mexer o meu cabelo, ele era tão assustador como uma borboleta.

Não foi até seu décimo mergulho através de mim que eu comecei a ficar muito irritada. Lá estava eu, deitada na beira da floresta coberta de lama, usando saltos de todas as coisas, e a alma maldita que eu tinha estalado antes de ser jogada nessa confusão estava tentando me atacar.

"James, você está morto! Nem morto-vivo, só morto. Assim, você pode parar de se jogar por tempo suficiente para eu descobrir o meu próximo passo?"

Esta era a parte que eu odiava, de volta aos primeiros dias eu simplesmente enviava a alma em seu caminho e caminhava de volta para casa, não me preocupava em deixar evidências para trás, porque mais um corpo morto não levanta bandeiras, quando há uma guerra ocorrendo. Hoje, eu não podia simplesmente deixar meu velho corpo na floresta para ser descoberto, então eu sabia que teria que voltar e limpar as provas. Eu rapidamente afaguei meus bolsos inutilmente desejando ter ainda meu celular. Eu sabia que não seria lá, mas isso não me impede de procurá-lo por força do hábito.

Com um ruído sufocadoeu consegui puxar-me para cima e jogar o calçado inútil longe. Eu gostaria de poder dizer que eu não teria sujeira no meu cabelo e sair da floresta com a minha cabeça erguida, mas isso seria uma mentira. Não, em vez disso, simplesmente espalhei o lixo marrom escuro, que as mulheres ricas pagam para ter em um banho, ao longo dos meus braços enquanto eu esfregava de cima a baixo para aquecer-me ao subir de volta para o meu caminhão.

Uma rápida olhada no espelho me fez tomar uma segunda olhada. Este foi o mais próximo que eu já tinha estado das minhas características, poder ver a maneira como eles me fizeram quando eu estava viva. Além do Halloween.

Eu dirigi o caminhão para casa sabendo que não era o movimento mais sábio.

Eu sabia que, se alguma das crianças da escola tivesse me visto atrás do volante, questionariam onde 'Marie' foi e eu estaria causando todo um falatório, mas, francamente, por esse ponto eu realmente não me importo. Meu coração ainda estava batendo a partir da corrida de tudo, foi realmente batendo mais rápido do que eu estava acostumada. Talvez esse corpo viesse com um daqueles corações de beija-flor que eu li muito sobre em poemas. Não foram apenas algumas horas atrás, que eu pensei que o meu maior problema era o vampiro chato que sentou ao meu lado em biologia? Parecia tão insignificante agora.

James não estava se comportando melhor. Suas mãos de fantasmas mantidas direito através do meu pescoço enquanto ele tentou e não conseguiu uma e outra vez me estrangular. Eu tinha aprendido a ter paciência ao longo dos anos, com a espera de uma alma para seguir em frente. Agora eu estava perdendo tudo. As brilhantes, bonitas luzes estavam em atraso, em minha opinião.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Charlie perguntou como eu fiz o meu caminho para casa.

Meus olhos brilharam uma vez para James, que agora estava tentando pegar a arma de Charlie, sem sucesso, é claro, e depois voltei para meu pai substituto. "Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso."

"Tem um desgarrado hein, Bella?" O tom irritante que a voz de Mike tomou ao perguntar de uma forma muito alegre antes de cair a um nível semi normal. "É por isso que Vicky desapareceu?".

Eu só balancei a cabeça, exausta demais para falar sobre isso, como eu fiz meu caminho até as escadas em direção ao chuveiro muito desejado. A voz de Mike foi à última coisa que ouvi antes de fechar a porta para lavar o stress do dia todo.

"É uma pena, ela era meio que gostosa."

O banho não me deu o alívio que eu estava esperando que ele desse. Passei a primeira metade gritando no alto de meus pulmões. Depois que James fez mais uma tentativa de 'não me deixa ir embora', Mike irrompeu no banheiro, querendo me salvar. Eu nunca tinha apreciado a invenção de cortinas de chuveiro tanto como naquele momento.

O último par de minutos foram gastos lavando rapidamente a lama fora e, em seguida, secar o mais rápido possível. Quando eu finalmente fui de volta para baixo, vi que James tinha finalmente resolvido parar e ouvir Mike e Charlie explicarem o fato de que ele tinha morrido, com muito mais detalhes do que eu tinha tomado.

"Então você vê, uma vez que você está pronto, sua alma vai passar para... bem, onde quer que seja que você está indo." Mike gaguejou.

Eu poderia dizer de seu sorriso triunfante que ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo para a sua explicação. Eu tinha certeza que ele tinha praticado várias vezes no passado, pela chance impossível de que Alice iria realmente dar-lhe uma alma para ajudar. Os olhos de James se lançaram para trás e para frente entre a porta da frente e na cozinha, como se ele realmente acredita-se que poderia escapar de sua morte.

Olhei para o relógio antes de rapidamente calcular quanto tempo eu tinha ficado presa com ele até agora. Não demorou muito tempo para perceber que algo estava mantendo-o aqui. Uma respiração profunda calmante e um pequeno passo mais tarde, eu estava sentada do outro lado da alma nervosa tentando tirar o que quer que seu problema fosse.

_"Ela deveria ser minha!"_ Ele assobiou quase uma hora e meia mais tarde, como sua história chegou ao fim.

James aparentemente tinha sido o vampiro responsável pela mudança de Alice, não diretamente, mas suas ações conduziram a ela ser transformada. Mesmo o normalmente alegre comportamento de Mike começou a rachar quando ouviu os planos da alma torcida, que estava na nossa frente, tinha feito para a pequena mulher morta-viva. Eu não sei o que ele era como um ser humano, mas como um vampiro, ele era mau. O puro mal não diluído.

De onde eu estava, ficou claro que, se James tivesse sido capaz de conhecer a sua ceifeira, eles teriam se dado muito bem, isso se ela teria sido capaz de lidar com ele drenando-a constantemente. A mandíbula de Mike abriu e fechou várias vezes antes de finalmente conseguiu guinchar o nome dela, só que saiu como uma pergunta.

"Alice?" Ele parecia agarrar os lados de seu assento apertando-o em preparação para a questão real. "Você queria fazer isso com ela, a Alice?"

Os olhos de James brilharam de uma forma que o fazia parecer um demônio. Sua língua bateu em seu lábio inferior em qualquer hábito ou uma tentativa inútil de molha-los. Ele olhou com fome, não no sentido usual, mas de uma maneira que me fez sentir frio.

"Eu sempre ganho, e eu gostaria de aproveitar o jogo ao longo do caminho. Se ele não tivesse mudado as regras do jogo, transformando-a, em seguida, ela teria se tornado uma pilha de cinzas décadas atrás. Eu a encontrei de novo, demorou algum tempo, mas eu a encontrei."

"Então?" Mike respondeu dessa vez. Eu poderia realmente ouvir a raiva em sua voz.

Eu lá estava mais uma vez a diferença entre ele e eu. Eu sempre quis seguir em frente, até recentemente. Agora eu iria aceitar o que aconteceu, Mike nunca quis seguir em frente. Se Alice morreu, sua existência atual tinha acabado. A ameaça de James pode ter sido sobre Alice, mas, tanto quanto Mike estava em causa, pode muito bem ter sido dirigida a ele.

"Então, eu posso terminar! Posso-" Ele foi interrompido por uma voz gutural que eu nem sabia que existia no interior do menino de cabelo louro ao meu lado.

"Você está morto! Você está morto! MORTO! Morto, morto, morto! Você perdeu, monstro doente! Você perdeu, e o jogo acabou!"

Levou um momento para perceber que a escuridão repentina no quarto não estava na minha cabeça. As palavras de Mike tinha feito isso. Mesmo que fosse só por um momento, James tinha percebido que ele não tinha mais nada que pudesse fazer na terra. Instintivamente, puxei minhas pernas para cima da cadeira embaixo de mim, como as criaturas das trevas que se assemelham a uma névoa negra encerrado no quarto, pronto para levar seu mais novo irmão para casa.

Não haveria magnífico show de luzes para James. Eu já tinha visto isso antes, é claro, mas não o suficiente para manter fora o frio que corria pela minha espinha. Eu deveria estar acostumada com essa parte, agora, bem, nem todos os vampiros simplesmente fazem o que seus instintos os chamam a fazer. Alguns eram apenas mais dementes do que outros. Alguns, como James, não passavam de pura maldade.

Eu podia sentir toda a bondade, esperança e amor a partir da sala, sendo sugado para fora, pois estava cheio de medo, perda, mentiras, desespero e os dolorosos gritos dos eternamente condenados. Meus dentes morderam minha língua enquanto meus olhos estavam bem fechados. Não importava se eu não olhasse o que estava acontecendo, eu podia ver tudo tocando na minha mente.

Sombras, escuro, criaturas pretas fluiriam a partir do solo como tinta derramada, o alegando como um deles com nenhuma simpatia. Eu resisti à vontade de tapar os ouvidos quando ele começou a suplicar inutilmente com eles. Ele gritou do jeito que eu imaginava que algumas de suas vítimas tinham feito no passado. Ele sabe exatamente o que ele colocou a cada um deles completamente, mas ao contrário de suas vítimas, o seu tormento nunca terminaria.

"Nãão, eu não estou pronto! Não acabou! Nãão...".

O som da voz de James desapareceu junto com sua existência. Tudo que eu podia esperar era que quando fosse a minha vez, eu não teria de cumprir com o mesmo destino que ele.

O resto da noite na casa Swan era muito mais calmo. Charlie e Mike fizeram planos para espalhar a palavra sobre como Marie voltou para casa, para Phoenix. Primeiro, é claro, tivemos que descartar o velho corpo. Não podíamos arriscar a ser vistos, por isso foi logo depois das duas da manhã que nós nos encontramos buscando na floresta com lanternas.

"Tem certeza que esta é a área certa?" Mike bocejou, ele estava exausto.

Nós tínhamos saído à procura de... Bem, eu, por mais de uma hora já. Meu novo corpo, como meu velho, não era mais graciosa em tênis do que tinha sido nos saltos. Eu tinha caído duas vezes nas raízes levantadas e conseguir ficar em pé, não era inteiramente muito irreal para suspeitar de que eu tinha, na verdade, nós feito se perder. Minha boca se abriu para falar, mas era a voz de Charlie que eu ouvi antes da minha própria.

"Não é este o seu telefone?"

Dois conjuntos de luzes foram redirecionados juntos para encontrar o que havia sido descartado e era pela primeira vez sobre o meu olhar triste, o iPhone. A tela estava rachada de forma que não tinha reparo, mas a parte de trás parecia estar ainda arrumada. Eu tinha certeza que o meu cartão SIM estava inteiro e estava grato que ninguém tinha conseguido encontrá-lo desde a minha tentativa frustrada de destruí-lo.

A alegria em saber que estávamos no lugar certo foi rapidamente substituída por confusão e pânico. Eu balancei meu braço para brilhar a luz no lugar onde meu corpo deveria estar deitado. Mas ele não estava lá. Eu balancei minha cabeça da esquerda para a direita, claro que eu tinha que estar enganada. Finalmente uma quarta pessoa foi revelada pela minha busca, infelizmente, não foi minha velha forma.

"Nessi?" Os cachos vermelhos saltaram ao redor da cabeça da jovem quando ela pulou na minha direção com um casal de veados e um urso logo atrás dela.

Era óbvio que os animais já estavam mortos, mas eu tive a estranha sensação de que eles teriam de bom grado a seguido, mesmo antes de seu coração parar de bater. Ela parecia uma princesa em miniatura, saída de um livro de conto de fadas. Sua cabeça inclinada para o lado enquanto examinava nós três antes de uma pequena risada escapar de seus lábios.

"Será que vocês ficam tão entediados que agora você está tentando por suas mãos no meu trabalho?"

Charlie riu da piada da jovem. Se foi sincero ou por educação eu não tinha certeza, mas ao ver como seus olhos se iluminaram, eu não podia ajudar, mas juntar-me, Vanessa era boa em seu trabalho, é claro, e não se anseia contato com humanos a maneira como a maioria de nós fez. Então, estar correndo para ela era uma ocorrência muito rara.

"Nessi, nós estamos procurando pelo meu corpo mais recente. Você o viu?"

"Hmm..." Então ela respondeu com um franzir de sobrancelhas em concentração. "Eu não acho que eu tenha, embora..." Ela parou quando seus olhos corriam para o urso atrás dela. Eu não podia ver que tipo de olhar que ela deu, mas a criatura abaixou sua cabeça em quase uma forma de culpa.

"Embora o que, querida?" Charlie solicitado em um tom muito paterno.

Seus olhos se agitaram e reorientaram quando ela se virou para nós. Era quase como se ela tivesse esquecido que estivamos lá. Finalmente, depois do que pareceram décadas de silêncio constrangedor, ela explicou o que estava acontecendo em sua mente.

"Eu acho que ele pode ter sido comido?" A declaração saiu mais como uma pergunta, mas explicou o estranho olhar que a menina de cabelos encaracolados e os animais haviam compartilhado.

Nosso trio voltou para casa quando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã começaram romper a escuridão. Nós tínhamos procurado por tudo, para qualquer coisa que possa sugerir o meu corpo anterior ter sido movido, ou comido. Nada foi encontrado. Ninguém saiu de casa no dia seguinte. Charlie ligou para o trabalho alegando razões "pessoais" e recitou uma desculpa vaga quando a escola o chamou.

Precisávamos de um plano, mas antes que pudéssemos planejar, precisávamos de respostas.

"Vamos denunciar seu desaparecimento e agir a partir dele."

"Não é tão simples assim Mike, haveria uma investigação, e nenhum de nós precisa disso agora."

"Vamos apenas dizer que eu voltei para Phoenix."

"E se 'você' aparecer mais tarde?" Charlie perguntou com seus olhos se estreitando.

Ele tinha sido o seu principal argumento o tempo todo. Independentemente de saber se poderíamos encontrá-lo ou não, ainda havia um corpo lá fora, em algum lugar. O fato de que o meu 'pai e 'meio-irmão' não tinham reportado a minha falta, iria colocá-los no topo da lista de suspeitos, caso se ele apareça.

Suspirando em derrota, meus olhos percorreram a sala como se a resposta pudesse estar sentada em frente a mim. Meus olhos pareciam tornar-se desfocados conforme eles casualmente pousavam de um objeto inútil para o próximo antes de finalmente parar em uma caneta e um bloco de papel. O sol extraordinariamente brilhante que tinha feito sua presença conhecida neste dia mostrando-se pela janela, fazendo os itens comuns aparentemente brilharem. Foi literalmente como se alguém estivesse tentando me dizer quais eram as minhas respostas, e porque me tornei tão empenhada em encontrar um uso para elas, isso é exatamente o que se tornou.

"Eu vou escrever uma carta!"

Tanto Charlie quanto Mike parou qualquer conversa que estavam tendo e viraram para mim. Aparentemente eu tinha falado um pouco entusiasmada. Minha boca dobrou para trás antes que minha mente pudesse decifrar corretamente o que eu estava tentando dizer, fazendo-me tropeçar na minha próxima frase.

"Quero dizer... Marie... Eu... ela... Nós... Ugh!"

Minha cabeça caiu para frente na palma das mãos abertas em frustração. Meus dedos começaram a esfregar as minhas têmporas. O fato de que nenhum de nós tinha conseguido dormir muito na noite anterior deve ter, finalmente, tomado de mim. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, mas foram provavelmente apenas alguns momentos de silêncio, eu respirei fundo e forcei-me a explicar minha ideia.

"Nós dizemos a todos que Marie voltou para Phoenix." Eu rapidamente levantei um dedo para acalmar Charlie desde que eu podia ver que ele estava se preparando para interromper. "Mas lhes dizemos que ela saiu sem dizer uma palavra, deixando para trás apenas uma carta. Nós não iremos fornecer mais informações do que isso. Deixe todos pensarem o que querem. Então, se meu corpo aparecer, é apenas um acontecimento trágico, sem que ninguém suspeite de vocês dois."

Os olhos de Charlie torceram juntos em concentração enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente a sua resposta. Certamente ele tinha que ver a lógica deste plano. Ele iria trabalhar, ele tinha que fazer. Finalmente, depois que ele o examinou de todos os ângulos possíveis, ele trouxe a única coisa que ainda não tinha sido discutido.

"E o que você vai fazer, vai voltar para Phoenix?"

Após a minha chegada, se eu tivesse sido perguntada sobre isso, eu teria concordado imediatamente, mas por alguma estranha razão a minha boca não formou a pequena, palavra de única sílaba. Foi muito difícil de responder de forma afirmativa? Aparentemente muito.

Doeu. Era como se uma faca estivesse torcendo no meu intestino quando eu até pensei em sair. Tentei argumentar que eu tinha sentido saudades de Mike e Charlie mais do que eu pensava que podia, mas não era qualquer um dos seus rostos que eu vi atrás de meus olhos quando eu me imaginei saindo. Foi a expressão de mágoa que eles fariam que me incomodou.

"Não." Eu murmurei para fora no que deve ter soado como a metade de um gemido.

Se os caras notaram minha mudança de atitude, nenhum deles parecia querer descobrir o que causou isso, porque ambos dirigiram a conversa para o próximo tópico, a minha nova identidade.

"Ela pode ser minha namorada fora da cidade, Francesca!" Mike explicou animadamente, enquanto entrava em detalhes sobre como eu poderia falar com um sotaque e dizer a todos que nos encontramos online.

Só a bile subindo na minha garganta que me impediu de separar meus lábios e responder a essa identidade única. Charlie teve a gentileza de vir em meu auxílio, afirmando que ninguém iria acreditar nesse conto radical. Infelizmente, sua sugestão não foi muito melhor. Frente e para trás, estavam indo eles, com um nome diferente, a minha mente trouxe uma imagem indesejada de Edward dizendo-os.

Eles se sentiram mal.

"Isabella." Eu finalmente disse, parando suas sugestões indesejadas. "Eu vou por Bella, e eu vou ser... irmã de Marie. Vai ajudar com a história. As pessoas vão assumir que Marie sumiu porque eu apareci."

"Mas você não usou qualquer variação de seu nome real nos últimos anos. Você disse que faz as coisas difíceis. Porque você..." A voz de Mike sumiu quando Charlie olhou para ele.

"Seu nome é lindo, e eu acho que é bom que você tenha outras pessoas, além de nós, chamando-a por ele, é para uma mudança." Com essas palavras finais, Charlie desejou a nós um bom dia e saiu da sala para tirar uma soneca muito necessária.

Demorou um telefonema bem feito e outro dia para pegar minha nova identidade no papel. Charlie e Mike ambos voltaram para suas vidas "normais", enquanto eu estava presa dentro com mais um dia ensolarado. O dia extra, porém, trabalhou maravilhas. Charlie foi capaz de confirmar que ninguém tinha encontrado o meu velho corpo, e disseram as pessoas o suficiente sobre a chegada da nova irmã que já era esperado no dia seguinte. Mike disse que a maioria dos estudantes estavam tão animados com mais um novo aluno que eles nem sequer se debruçaram sobre a partida repentina de Marie.

Tentei tão duro quanto eu poderia, eu não podia negar que eu estava animada com o novo dia na escola, e até um pouco tonta para ver se eu ainda teria a mesma aula de biologia.

**_Edward Cullen_**

Minha família e eu nos sentamos em torno de saber exatamente como lidar com a próxima investigação sobre a menina desaparecida. Claro que eu sabia que ela não estava em falta, mas que tinha de ser mantido em segredo. Carlisle sugeriu que desde que eu era o mais próximo a ela, eu deveria ser o único a responder a quaisquer perguntas que viessem em nossa direção.

_Não, eu não a vi._

_Não, ela não ligou._

_Acabamos de falar em Biologia. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de qual é sua situação familiar._

Passamos toda a noite no planejamento e preparando nossas histórias e respostas para os conselheiros da polícia e de orientação. Foi à primeira vez em muito tempo que tínhamos coisas novas para discutir como uma família, e se ele não tinha significado a perda do único amigo que eu tinha feito em décadas, eu teria dito que era divertido. Isso foi também e provavelmente o porquê de Alice deixá-lo ir por tanto tempo antes que ela nos disse que estávamos em dois dias ensolarados. Eu nem sequer tenho em mim a ser chateado com ela, eu tinha visto a visão através de sua cabeça 30 minutos antes de ela deixar o gato fora do saco, por assim dizer.

Tempo não se moveu da mesma forma para os vampiros, como o fez para as pessoas. Com um relógio infinito, que tendem a ser muito mais paciente. No entanto, quando ele veio para a segurança da família, 48 horas era quase doloroso. O que começou como diversão, rapidamente tornou-se preocupante, nenhum de nós queria ter que se deslocar de nossa casa tão cedo.

A primeira manhã que passei a caçar sozinho, mas quando me vi sentado no túmulo de Marie, eu sabia que estava em apuros. Eu coloquei minha mão no chão macio e passei por minhas memórias perfeitas. Eu podia ver cada momento que eu compartilhei com Marie. Os pensamentos que me ocorreu pela mistura de emoções confusas que sempre trouxe a mim.

"Você ainda está fazendo isso para mim." Eu ri sem graça.

Depois de algumas horas eu voltei para casa, parando rapidamente para comer um cervo. Minha família não tinha gostado de como eu tinha passado o meu dia. Quanto menos trilhas perto do túmulo, melhor. Eles tinham um ponto, mas eu odiava que mais uma vez ela estava sendo tirada de mim; como uma criança petulante eu lamentava no meu quarto.

O dia seguinte, foi gasto olhando através dos jornais locais e assistindo ao noticiário local. Toda a família raramente se sentava em volta da televisão, e quando se deu conta de quão tola era para todos nós sentar e assistir, tomamos turnos. Estávamos todos um pouco surpresos de que nada foi relatado ainda, mas não era incomum ter que esperar um par de dias em que os adolescentes desaparecidos, mesmo que Marie não pareceu ser o tipo de fugir. Claro que seu pai era o chefe de polícia e ele poderia estar a manter as coisas lá em baixo por causa da investigação.

Alice nos deu o tudo limpo para a escola no dia seguinte e eu passei a manhã no meu quarto, cantarolando uma música nova que eu ainda tinha que colocar para o piano. Emmett abriu a porta sem bater e eu atirei-lhe um olhar irritado.

"O quê?" disse ele. "Eu sabia que você não estava fazendo nada de particular."

Não querendo lutar, eu apenas balancei a cabeça e respondei: "Hora de ir?".

"Você tem certeza que não quer ficar em casa outro dia, cara?", perguntou ele. "Eu sei que ela era sua amiga."

"As pessoas morrem, Emmett, não é como se não soubesse que ia acontecer." Eu apontei. "Além disso, eu não posso perder mais escola, não podemos fazer nada que possa parecer suspeito."

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e eu o segui até a porta. Eu me preparei para o ataque de imagens e questões que seriam correndo pela cabeça de meus colegas. Eu estava pronto para lidar com qualquer coisa que viesse em minha direção.

Qualquer coisa, menos isso.

_... tão estranho, ela acabou de sair?_

_... Gostaria de saber se o seu primo é tão quente?_

_... sua roupa é horrível._

Os pensamentos que zumbiam ao redor de mim não eram do desaparecimento de Marie, mas de uma nova garota. E o que era ainda mais estranho, todos pareciam pensar que Marie tinha ido de volta para Phoenix.

"Alice?" Eu disse, olhando para ela, perguntando se ela tinha visto algo estranho. Ela balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros, mostrando-me nada com sua mente que me colocasse dentro.

Fizemos uma parada rápida em nossos armários, e, em seguida, os corredores estavam zumbindo com os alunos, dando-me o suficiente para ouvir das conversas e eu aprendi vários fatos interessantes.

Marie Swan não tinha sido dada como desaparecida, em vez disso, as pessoas tinham a impressão de que ela havia ido para casa. E agora, em seu lugar estava sua prima, uma Isabella Swan, que, através dos pensamentos de meus colegas, eu aprendi que era Bella. É preciso muito para deixar um vampiro confuso, mas eu estava realmente perplexo.

Eu procurei através dos pensamentos de todos, como eu passava por eles no caminho para a aula. Algumas pessoas a tinha visto, e enquanto ela compartilhava o mesmo cabelo e cor dos olhos de Marie, eu realmente não via qualquer semelhança. Seu rosto era muito mais redondo e os olhos mais amplos e definidos. Na verdade, ela parecia mais perto da Marie que eu via do que a que as pessoas viam de um todo. Mas sua aparência não importava muito para mim em tudo, o que eu queria mesmo saber era se eu podia ler seus pensamentos.

Havia apenas duas pessoas na escola que podiam me dar às respostas que eu queria, e isso significava que eu não podia ouvir os pensamentos de Isabella, eu ia ter de olhar através da idiotice da mente de Mike.

Infelizmente, foi Mike quem eu encontrei pela primeira vez. Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça para baixo quando ele caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor.

_Outros caras estúpidos... Deixá-la sozinha... Carne fresca... Deveria ter sido Francesca_.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, querendo saber como colocar suas palavras em um pensamento coerente. Esse foi o problema com a leitura de mente, às vezes as pessoas não terminarem suas próprias sentenças por si mesmas. Como se ele soubesse onde estava indo com o pensamento, por vezes, simplesmente parou.

Virei-me para segui-lo, na esperança de que eu pudesse pescar algo útil de sua cabeça quando a vi. Apenas uma escova de cabelo castanho quando ela virou a esquina, e o aroma. Foi de dar água na boca, e familiar. Eu apressei a minha caminhada, mas no tempo que cheguei ao corredor, à campainha tocou.

Minha boca estava salivando, revestindo-se com veneno. Tinha que ser Bella, e ainda assim ela cheirava tão bem como Marie. Seria possível ter duas pessoas que me afetassem tanto? Se elas eram irmãs, então era possível que elas compartilhassem do mesmo sangue, e eu estava começando a pensar que esta era a família mais saborosa que eu já conheci.

Eu assisti Bella passar pela mente da maioria dos alunos ao longo da manhã, mas eu tinha a esperança de conseguir outro vislumbre do seu eu. Eu não tinha ido ativamente procurá-la, preocupado que tivesse uma reação semelhante à de quando eu conheci Marie. Claro que Alice não tinha tido uma visão minha atacando ninguém, então eu assumi que era algo bom. Mas quando ouvi os pensamentos de Mike em sua classe que ele iria encontrá-la após o período, eu tive a minha chance.

Eu mantive minha distância atrás dele, observando-o se virar pela sala de ciência. Na primeira, Mike bloqueou minha visão, de pé em frente da menina, mas depois ele passou para o lado e eu cheguei a um impasse.

O rosto em forma de coração.

Os olhos de chocolate expressivos.

O lábio inferior cheio.

Marie.

Ela me viu pelo canto dos olhos e olhou para mim. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto eu estudava seu rosto. Senti minha boca cair em uma careta e meus olhos focarem em sua direção. Levou um momento, mas depois o reconhecimento veio através de seu rosto e ela atirou a Mike um olhar de pânico e fugiu pelo corredor. A mente de Mike ficou em branco quando passei por ele, correndo atrás do fantasma. Como ela tinha falsificado a sua morte? De quem era o que corpo eu tinha enterrado? E por que ela pensou que eu não iria reconhecê-la?

Mais uma vez ela estava brincando comigo. Eu me senti exultante de que ela ainda estava viva, mas frustrado com o que tinha acontecido. Enterramos um corpo e agora eu não tinha certeza de quem era.

Os alunos pareciam vir do nada para entrar no meu caminho quando eu persegui Marie no fim do corredor, mas o que me parou foi vê-la em suas mentes. Era Bella, pelo menos era o mesmo rosto que eu estava vendo em pensamentos durante todo o dia, mas eu ainda tinha visto Marie.

Eu estava certo de que Marie era Bella, mas como ela tinha mudado de corpo era um mistério para mim. Eu nunca tinha conhecido uma criatura que tem essa capacidade, mas eu tinha certeza de que Marie não era humana.

Mas é típico com Marie, sabendo que ela não era, me trouxe mais perto de saber o que ela era.


	10. A história de Marie, não Bella

_Traduzido por Andressa Caldas_  
_Revisado por Késia dos Santos_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**A história de Marie, não... Bella.**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

Eu queria culpar a falta de sono, pois que outro motivo eu teria para estupidamente ansiar para que todos saibam o meu nome verdadeiro, para ele saber o meu nome verdadeiro? Meu coração estava pulando o dia todo. Uma nova identidade sempre demorou um pouco para se acostumar, mas sendo eu mesma era muito mais difícil do que eu esperava.

"Isabella?"

As pontas do meu cabelo bateram no meu rosto quando eu girei minha cabeça me preparando para ficar cara a cara com outro ceifeiro. Em vez disso, eu me vi diante de um adolescente ansioso, que já tinha me incomodado no primeiro dia como 'Marie'. Minha mão foi imediatamente para o meu coração em uma tentativa infrutífera de me acalmar, antes que meus lábios entreabertos repetissem a frase que eu já havia dito várias vezes naquela manhã.

"Bella, eu prefiro Bella."

O rosto do jovem se dividiu em um grande sorriso antes de o meu nome preferido sair de seus lábios. Eu sabia que isso foi definitivamente um erro. Como eu poderia querer essas crianças dizendo meu nome? Como eu poderia querer_ ele_ dizendo meu nome?

No segundo período, eu tinha sido convidada duas vezes. A primeira vez foi pelo garoto que eu tinha dito o meu nome preferido. Meu bom humor daquela manhã tinha me colocado em problemas. _Marie_ não tinha quase tantos problemas em seu primeiro dia, mas, novamente '_Marie'_ estava presa em si mesma. '_Marie'_ seguiu as regras de uma ceifeira e ignorou todos ao seu redor, bem... Quase todos.

Um flash de olhos estranhamente coloridos surgiu na minha cabeça, mas não trouxe o sentimento perturbador vertiginoso que tinham trazido no dia anterior. Não, agora eles trouxeram com eles um nervosismo. Não era o tipo certo de nervosismo, mas foi o nervosismo, no entanto.

Até o final do nosso terceiro período, percebi a confusão que me meti, foi colocado na minha mesa nada mais do que pequenos pedaços de papel. Felizmente o professor me repreendeu em silêncio, mas isso só aumentou mais a atenção, do que eu realmente queria chamar para mim mesma. O sinal tocou sinalizando o final da aula, e eu tive que me lembrar de verificar o meu horário. Não que tinha sido mudado, professor esperto, com a exceção de uma classe.

Minha nova transcrição arrumada me mostrou ter aula avançada de Inglês, o que não pareceu ser um grande negócio na época. '_Marie'_ tinha tido aulas avançadas, mas simplesmente informaram que não tinha nenhuma disponível na _Forks High School_. Já eu fui colocada na classe para o ano acima do meu, no entanto. Eu li o nome de instrutores para mim três vezes antes de decolar para encontrá-lo. Felizmente eu era a primeira a chegar e me dirigi a uma cadeira no canto de trás.

Minha sorte estava virando, ou assim eu pensava. Como a classe começou a encher, logo percebi por que este banco tinha sido o único vago. A menina sentada ao meu lado era uma pessoa comprometida a não parar de tentar arrancar informações de mim, as perguntas mais persistentes passaram a ser sobre Marie. Ela queria saber se era verdade que ela fugiu com o vocalista de alguma banda que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

O cara na minha frente tinha um cheiro tão horrível que eu realmente senti falta do cheiro do campo de batalha dos meus primeiros dias de ceifadora. Felizmente, a menina ao meu lado virou-se para um novo alvo quando algum casal recém-tirado do armário sentou-se do seu outro lado. Com o meu nariz escondido atrás da manga da minha camisa, eu tinha quase me convencido de que a classe era um pouco tolerável, quando _**ele **_entrou.

Não houve sentimentos nervosos, vertiginosos associados com sua aparência, havia apenas a raiva persistente e familiar, e o ressentimento. Ele não era tão forte como costumava ser, mas estava lá. Agarrei-me na sensação familiar como uma tábua de salvação, e permiti que os meus pensamentos serem alimentados por ele.

_Eu não estaria presa neste lugar se ele não tivesse feito isso comigo._

_Eu não seria presa nesta cidade se ele não a tivesse conhecido._

_Eu não seria presa nesta versão de uma vida após a morte, se ele não tivesse me matado!_

_Eu não estaria caída por um vampiro se não tivesse..._

Fiquei de boca aberta em choque. De onde diabos esse pensamento veio? Eu não estava... Eu não podia... Eu nunca...

Jasper não tinha olhado em minha direção durante toda a aula, o que eu era mais do que grata. A última coisa que eu precisava era ver seus olhos, os mesmos olhos que forçaram o pensamento traiçoeiro em minha mente.

_Não, não mesmo_, eu me repreendi mentalmente.

Eu já tinha visto os olhos de Jasper antes. Muitas, muitas vezes, eles eram olhos famintos, eles eram olhos duros, eles eram olhos de um assassino. Edward era diferente. Eu não queria que eles fossem, mas eles eram. Com minhas pálpebras fechadas, eu podia ver o ouro quente, que também possuíam conhecimento. Eu tentei forçá-los fora. Eu tentei fazê-los se transformarem em irritados, negros desde o primeiro dia, o dia em que eu só sabia que ele ia tentar me matar depois da escola.

_Por que não tinha?_

Sempre perguntas, nunca respostas, quando chego a ele. Eu quero respostas? Uma única palavra, bem na ponta da língua, mas eu ignorei. Não, eu certamente não queria respostas, não as dele, e não de qualquer um deles. Eles estavam simplesmente fazendo aqui o trabalho dos poderes superiores, o que eles queriam que fosse feito, independentemente de se eles sabiam ou não, e eu ia fazer o meu.

O sinal tocou e os meus olhos se abriram com um sobressalto. Tentei chamar a atenção de Jasper quando ele deixou a classe. Eu estava decidida a ver que os olhos dele não tinham mudado. Como poderiam? Não tinha ele acabado de matar outro de sua espécie, alguns dias antes. Obviamente, ele poderia ter saído do campo de batalha, mas ele não poderia tirar o campo de batalha para fora de si mesmo.

Sua cabeça nunca voltou. Eu não sabia se ele estava ignorando-me ou se simplesmente estava com pressa de sair da sala, embora com a saída rápida que ele fez eu estava inclinada para o último. Não importava, no entanto. O que vendo seus olhos provou? Eu sabia que tudo o que eles eram. Eu sabia o que Edward era há anos, então como eu tinha permitido tais sentimentos ridículos para começar a vazar seu caminho em meu corpo?

Não foi até que eu estava no meio do caminho para o refeitório que eu lembrei que eu deveria encontrar Mike depois da aula. Assim, com uma ligeira mudança de direção, eu me vi correndo em direção à mesma sensação que eu tinha sido estranhamente animada sobre esta manhã. Eu estava lá por apenas um par de segundos antes de Mike veio dançando em minha direção.

Ele parecia estranhamente descontente. Eu só tinha um segundo para focar no ceifeiro desanimado, porém, porque um momento depois, vi o bronze. Foi Mike que se mudou, e foi só com o canto do meu olho que eu era capaz de vê-lo. Eu reconhecia aquela cor do cabelo em qualquer lugar.

Meus olhos se moviam por vontade própria. Ele parecia confuso? Louco? Determinado? Os dois primeiros foram desconcertantes o suficiente, mas o terceiro determinou a minha luta ou instinto de fuga. Com um último olhar para Mike, eu decidi que eu poderia explicar mais tarde. Meus pés sentiram como se estivessem pegando fogo, e eu me recusei a olhar para trás, como eu fiz o meu caminho para o refeitório.

Não foi até que eu estava na fila e me perguntavam o que eu queria, que eu realmente reconheci minha localização. Meu estômago estava enjoado, e comer era a última coisa em minha mente. Com um aceno de cabeça, eu ignorei a mulher com a conchinha e a gosma na bandeja de uma criança e agarrei uma pequena garrafa de limonada em seu lugar.

"Desculpe-me." Disse uma voz não identificada por trás de mim.

O lugar estava muito lotado. Arrependi-me instantaneamente por não ter arrastado Mike comigo, já que sua presença iria me dar um lugar definido para se sentar. Agora eu estava olhando em volta para as mesas já ocupadas com ansiedade. Se não fosse pelo meu medo de que Edward me encurrala-se, do lado de fora da cantina, então eu teria feito exatamente isso. Eu nem sabia o que ele queria, mas meu corpo gritava que era uma boa ideia evitá-lo.

Ele tinha outros planos, no entanto. Dedos enrolaram no meu braço, a sua frieza infiltrou através do material da minha camisa. Minha respiração engatou de surpresa, bem como um momento de terror. Esse toque no passado era normalmente seguido de dor, mas desta vez foi diferente. A sensação de formigamento envolvia na minha pele como um ponto de conexão foi feito. Era como se ele estivesse selando-o para mim. Quase tão rapidamente quanto eu senti, sua mão se foi, substituída por sua voz.

"Você está sentando comigo." O ar frio como fantasma passando por minha orelha enquanto suas palavras aveludadas dançaram pelo ar. Não era mais do que um sussurro, mas era como se ele os tivesse gritado. Ninguém perto de nós poderia ter ouvido elas, mas como eu o segui em direção a uma mesa, que parecia magicamente vazia por sua presença, senti todos os olhos da lanchonete em nós.

"Olá." Disse ele, como nos baixou nas cadeiras de sua mesa escolhida.

"Oi?" Saiu como uma pergunta, mas o fato de que ele saiu foi uma grande conquista. Meu coração ainda estava batendo mais rápido do que deveria ter sido, mas a essa altura eu já não tinha certeza se era por medo.

"Desculpe-me, eu não me apresentei ainda, eu sou Edward Cullen." Tentei não zombar com o o sentimento de déjà vu.

"Sério?" Meus olhos dispararam em direção ao seu. Eu queria fazer uma réplica sarcástica. Eu queria recuperar a vantagem na conversa, antes de tomar uma direção que poderia ser perigosa para nós dois, mas a visão do caramelo dos seus olhos, me fez esquecer de tudo.

Esses não eram os olhos de um assassino. Eles não me assustaram. Sentiam-se quente, convidativo, tentador.

"B-Bella, eu sou Bella."

O calor cresceu mais e seus olhos brilharam. Ele sabia que estava chegando para mim.

"Então, você aprecia a chuva?" Ele realmente ia fazer isso? Eu queria enfiar a língua para fora e dizer a ele para obter uma nova linha, mas me limitei em cerrar os punhos.

Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Eu não sei como, mas ele sabia. Quebrei a cabeça para lembrar como foi sua conversa com Marie. Eu disse que gostava da chuva, ou que odiava? Eu não queria responder a mesma coisa duas vezes. Mesmo se eu fizesse, porém, ele se lembraria?

Foi depois que ouvi começar a falar mais uma vez que percebi que tinha ficado em silêncio por um tempo muito longo.

"Tema diferente, então, você veio de Phoenix?" Ele se inclinou para frente quando ele fez a pergunta. Por um momento, parecia que ele estava me respirando, antes que seu corpo ficasse tenso, e ele puxou-se de volta.

Foi só então que eu percebi que nos tínhamos ficado muito mais perto do que eu me lembrava. Mesmo a partir de nossa nova distância, seu hálito fresco lavava sobre a minha pele com cada palavra falada, e todos os detalhes sobre a minha história recém-inventada voou para fora da minha mente.

Merda.

Tentei pensar rápido. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de alguém pergunta de onde eu tinha vindo. Naquele momento, era melhor ir com o que eu sabia, e pelo menos eu poderia classificar e recordar Phoenix. Eu balancei a cabeça bruscamente e tentei me afastar de qualquer feitiço hipnótico que ele tinha me prendido.

"Você sente falta do sol, Bel-la?" Ele arrastou o meu nome, causando arrepios indesejáveis correrem pela minha espinha. Eu gostei do som dele dizendo mais do que eu jamais iria admitir para ninguém.

"Sim, eu acho que eu sinto falta do sol."

Será que o seu sorriso cresceu um pouquinho mais? O que eu disse? Eu repassei as palavras em minha mente, em busca de algum significado oculto, que ele pode ter detectado, mas ainda parecia tão inocente como quando eu disse-lhes em primeiro lugar.

Eu queria ficar longe dele, antes que eu errasse. Seus dedos pegaram meu queixo, forçando-me a olhar para ele. "Você tem os olhos muito bonitos, uma sombra tão singular de marrom."

Eu deveria ter dito obrigado, mas agora eu estava com raiva. Ele estava flertando! Primeiro como Marie, agora como, bem... eu. Isto foi uma espécie de nova iniciação para garotas? Será que esse vampiro considerava-se uma espécie de quebrador de corações? Será que ele estava apenas brincando comigo? Eu me afastei dele, ignorando os arrepios. "Eu já lhe disse, eles são apenas marrom. Aproveite o seu almoço."

Tão rapidamente quanto pude me levantei da minha cadeira só para encontrar a lanchonete já esvaziando. Estávamos atrasados para Biologia, mas neste momento, eu já não me importava de ir para a aula.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Se Bella Swan não era a mesma pessoa que Marie Swan, elas tinham muito em comum. Eu sabia que tinha armas injustas no meu arsenal: o meu cheiro, a cadência que eu poderia usar para falar, e até mesmo a minha aparência. Eles não eram coisas que eu usava para obter o meu caminho em uma base regular, mas quando eu fazia, eles geralmente funcionavam. Eles não o fizeram com Marie, e não fez desta vez. Bella parecia estar se contorcendo quando eu me inclinei e repassei a conversa que já tinha tido antes, mas, em seguida, assim como eu senti que estava ganhando terreno, ela se levantou e me deixou sentado sozinho na lanchonete com um prato cheio de comida e vários adolescentes infelizes me observando.

Pensamentos da minha família gritavam para mim através da lanchonete, sobre como eu agarrei o braço de Bella e disse que ela estava sentando comigo. Nenhum deles podia discernir o que eu estava fazendo; Eu podia ouvi-los discutindo em voz baixa sobre o porquê de eu tomar a nova garota para uma mesa e falar sobre o tempo. Alice tinha sido a única a dizer que foi o meu sentimento de perda de Marie, que estava me levando a substitui-la por Bella. Era uma desculpa conveniente o suficiente para permitir-me fazer um pouco mais de escavação sobre o que Bella ou Marie realmente eram. Eu não estava pronto para compartilhar tudo com a minha família ainda. Eu não saberia mesmo por onde começar.

Peguei minha bandeja, jogando o meu almoço intocado no lixo e fui para fora, querendo algum tempo para pensar sobre a nova garota intrigante. O ar estava úmido com a chuva, a névoa constante decorava o céu. Contemplei a visão, pois eu sabia que estaria sozinho em torno da escola, deixando meu cérebro trabalhar através de todas as possibilidades de ver o mesmo rosto em ambas às meninas. Quando as poucas semelhanças tinham ido e vindo, eu tente ver as menos comuns.

Eu balancei minha cabeça quando meu cérebro parou na ideia de que ela era uma mulher-robô, amaldiçoei Emmett por suas inúmeras sessões de _Austin Power*_. Eu precisava falar com ela novamente. Ela estava tropeçando porque tivemos a mesma conversa antes ou eu estava exagerando muito no charme? Talvez falando não fosse o caminho a certo. Eu poderia estar forçando muito. Eu imaginei que era melhor eu deixar as coisas correrem.

_*Série norte-americana de comédia, iniciada em 1997 e estrelada por __Mike Myers__._

Eu sabia que quando eu entrei na aula de Biologia devia estar enganado. Ela sentou-se na minha mesa de laboratório, assim como Marie tinha, mas ela se sentou no meu lugar, me dizendo que ela não era a mesma garota.

"Você está no meu lugar." Eu disse com um sorriso no meu rosto, tentando não assustá-la.

"Oh! Eu estou?" ela disse de forma sarcástica. Apertei os olhos reavaliando minha conclusão inicial.

Ela deslizou para o outro assento, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, e eu pensei de novo como ela parecia ter alguns anos a mais do que tinha falado. Com esse pequeno movimento, de modo semelhante ao que Marie tinha feito quando ela se sentou ao meu lado, eu comecei a acreditar mais uma vez que elas eram a mesma garota. Olhei ao redor da sala de aula, tanto quanto eu podia, de forma natural, para obter tantos vislumbres que pudesse de Bella.

Ela cheirava da mesma forma, ela parecia à mesma, mas mais do que isso, ela se movia igual. O jeito que ela prendeu a lápis, do jeito que ela franziu o rosto para a mesa quando ela se cansou, o jeito que ela me lançou um olhar quando me pegou a olhando, eu tinha certeza de que Bella era Marie.

Sendo que precisava de uma prova concreta para quase tudo, eu decidi que precisava de mais um teste. Esperei com paciência o final da aula sentado apos o sinal. Bella olhou para mim, parecendo um pouco surpresa, talvez ela esperasse que eu saísse assim que a campainha tocou. Eu esperei até que ela estivesse quase na porta para então chama-la.

"Marie".

Ela se virou, olhou para mim e, em seguida, seu rosto enrugado quando ela praguejou sob a respiração. Levantei-me rapidamente e segui-a quando ela se virou e saiu correndo pela porta. Segui seu cheiro ao redor do corredor, encontrando-a de pé contra a parede.

"Você é..." Eu comecei, mas ela me cortou.

"Aqui não."

Segui-a em silêncio, sabendo com certeza agora que estava correto. Bella me levou para a floresta perto da escola. Talvez seja por isso, seu instinto de sobrevivência estava fora, se ela pudesse sobreviver a um ataque de vampiros, isso explicaria por que ela não estava com medo de vampiros.

Eu tinha muitas perguntas que queria fazer a ela e todas eles se armazenavam em minha cabeça enquanto caminhávamos. Uma vez que estávamos firmemente na área arborizada, ela parou. Falei em suas costas enquanto ela olhava para as árvores.

"Quem é você?" Perguntei.

"Bella Swan." Ela respondeu.

"Eu acho que nós estamos, além disso, _Marie"_.

Ela suspirou e olhou para mim enquanto ela descansou as costas contra uma árvore. "Meu nome é Bella." Seu tom soou verdadeiro, mas eu não tinha pensamentos internos para apoiá-la. Eu ainda estava em terreno desconhecido com essa garota.

"Mas você era Marie." Eu afirmei.

"Sim". Sua resposta foi tão tranquila que, sem minha audição vampira, eu teria perdido.

Eu vim por trás dela, de pé mais próximo do que a maioria dos seres humanos sentiria confortável, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza de que Bella era um ser humano. "Como?"

"Eu fui mordida por seu tipo, muitas vezes", disse ela, cansada.

"Mas você não é um de nós." Minha declaração foi pontuada quando um vento passou por nós, entregando seu perfume para mim e assim provar o meu ponto. Minha boca não teria se enchido por isso, se ela fosse como eu.

Tomei um passo mais perto dela e ela virou-se contra mim de novo, descansando seu lado contra a árvore. Seu cabelo caiu em cascata por cima do ombro e eu o afastei, puxando-o para fora de seu pescoço para que assim pudesse ver o lado de seu rosto. Sem poder ler sua mente, eu precisava de outra forma de comunicação, além de sua voz, eu tinha que ver seu rosto, mas ela estremeceu ao meu toque, então eu retraí minha mão, dando-lhe espaço.

"Não, eu não sou." Respondeu ela.

"Você vai me dizer o que você é?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Ela se virou para mim, uma expressão de dor pintada em seu rosto. "Edward, você tem um segredo que tem que manter longe de todos. E eu o faço, também."

"Mas você sabe o meu." Eu disse, dando-lhe um sorriso torto. "Então você não pode me dizer o seu?"

Aquele sorriso teria atingindo qualquer uma das outras 161 meninas na Forks High, então eu não deveria ter ficado tão surpreso quando tudo o que me rendeu foi uma carranca dela.

"Isto não é olho por olho, Edward. Meu segredo me permite conhecer o seu, e não o contrário." Ela olhou para suas mãos enquanto ela torcia-as juntas. "Eu preciso saber que você não vai contar a ninguém sobre mim. Que eu sou Marie... Bem, que eu era."

Ela parecia tão frágil e pequena, eu não pude deixar de sentir seu desespero. Se eu revelar o pouco que sabia de seu segredo, então eu estaria fazendo com que ela tivesse que se mudar novamente e escolher outra identidade. Eu odiava isso, eu não faria isso com ela.

"Quem acreditaria em mim?" Eu disse, afirmando claramente com o meu tom de que eu manteria o segredo.

Ela me estudou por um momento, provavelmente decidindo se ela poderia confiar em minha palavra. Eu queria entrar em sua mente, algo que sempre me foi negado.

"Por que você faria isso por mim?" Ela perguntou, claramente ainda cética.

Dei de ombros e coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos, incapaz de parar de jogar como humano com ela ainda. Ou talvez fosse porque ela me fazia sentir-me mais humano, eu estava cheio de todos os tipos de ironia, porque nenhum de nós foi.

"Porque nós somos amigos. Espero que, pelo menos isso."

Eu senti pena de todas as pessoas naquele momento, porque o sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Bella foi impressionante, e eu era o único que o via.

"Sim", respondeu ela. "Amigos".

_**~ ~ DLY~ ~ **_

Eu tinha vergonha de minhas ações, mesmo quando eu estava a cometê-las ainda. Bella disse que ela tinha um segredo, e isso significava que ela não poderia me dizer, mas não que eu não podia adivinhar e eu era um homem que precisava ter minhas suposições. As pessoas sem uma imaginação fértil nunca percebem o fardo que é ter uma. Agora vire essa pessoa em um vampiro, e assim fica cem vezes pior. Ou talvez por ser capaz de saber constantemente os segredos de todos, não saber os de Bella está sendo muito mais difícil de deixar em paz. Independentemente do motivo, eu estava prestes a fazer algo contra todas as regras.

Eu assisti de um lugar isolado, cerca de três casas depois da de Bella, depois de ter faltado a minha última aula, algo que eu nunca fiz a menos que fosse um dia ensolarado, eu esperei que o Chefe Swan saísse de casa. Eu estava prestes a desistir quando ele saiu em seu uniforme, entrou em sua viatura, e foi embora.

Fiz um rápido levantamento de todos os pensamentos e sons na área, e fiz o meu caminho para a casa de Bella. Fui até a porta da frente e peguei a maçaneta, forçando-a para abrir. Se alguém visse iria parecer que a porta tinha sido deixada aberta para mim. Era um reparo fácil e ninguém saberia.

Eu consertei a porta antes que eu fizesse o meu caminho para o andar de cima, o cheiro de Bella vindo mais forte de lá. Eu segui o cheiro delicioso e acabei no quarto dela. Seu espaço era bastante escasso, uma mesa, uma cama e uma cômoda. Tudo arrumado ao redor e uma mala no armário. Eu reconheci como o quarto de um nômade, sendo igual ao meu. Apenas alguns tesouros e tudo mais prático.

As primeiras pontadas de culpa se espalharam por mim enquanto eu olhava através de algumas das lembranças de Bella. O trabalho de casa de Marie estava em cima da mesa e eu sorri quando vi a planilha para o laboratório que tínhamos feito juntos em Biologia.

Eu sabia que não deveria estar lá, e eu estava prestes a sair quando um flash de algo amarelo chamou a minha atenção embaixo da planilha.

Eu segurei o post-it e o estudei.

_A. Marks_

_Tempo estimado de morte: segunda-feira 12h10min_

_Tempo de oportunidade: 10 minutos _

_Localização: Cafeteria Forks High School_

Eu tinha certeza de que essa era a chave para alguma coisa, mas o que_ Tempo estimado de morte_ e _Tempo de oportunidade_ significavam? Eu o devolvi para o lugar e olhei para o tempo. Sabendo que deveria sair em breve, olhei mais rapidamente, em busca de mais alguma pista. Puxando a gaveta, eu usei um pouco mais de força do que deveria e toda a coisa voou na minha mão. O interior da gaveta parecia pesado, estranhamente, como se houvesse mais no fundo do que eu podia ver. Um compartimento secreto. Livrei-me do lixo na gaveta, e encontrei um pequeno anel e puxei-o, para abrir o alçapão. Tirei um passaporte e suspirei, esta parecia ser uma coisa muito comum para esconder, mas depois eu tirei outro e outro. Abrindo os pequenos livros, descobri que todos eles tinham imagens diferentes, mas nomes e rostos semelhantes.

Rapidamente folheei alguns outros documentos e eu poderia dizer com a minha visão aguçada que todos e cada um deles foram forjados. O mais novo tinha o nome de Isabella e o anterior de Marie.

Uma vez que eu tinha olhado por tudo, coloquei de volta na gaveta e a endireitei na mesa. As coisas não eram claras, mas eu sabia que eu estava certo, havia algo sobre essa garota. Virei-me para sair, mas fui distraído por algo que vi na mesa de cabeceira. Fui até lá e peguei a fotografia, a forma como eu segurei ele poderia muito bem ter sido de um fantasma. O rosto em forma de coração olhando para mim era o que eu conhecia e o que eu pensei que ninguém mais tivesse. A imagem em si não era uma falsificação e era facilmente mais velho do que eu. Coloquei-o de volta para baixo, não querendo deixá-lo, mas sabendo que eu tinha, e queria ficar para descobrir mais.

Enquanto eu me dirigia para a floresta para uma caçada, os olhos da fotografia me perseguiam. Isso poderia não ajudar agora, mas me pergunto o porquê de uma garota de dezessete anos necessitava ter vários passaportes diferentes.


	11. A historia do livre arbítrio

_Traduzido por Fernanda._

_Revisado por Késia._

_**Capitulo 10**_

**_A historia do livre arbítrio_**

_**Isabella Swan**_

O mundo em volta de mim começou a desaparecer. Os sons em volta de mim se tornaram abafados. Eu estava me movendo. O solavanco em baixo de mim era familiar, era uma carroça. Como eu entrei em uma carroça?

Eu me sentei para observar o meu arredor. No entanto não havia nada familiar para ver, tão longe quanto meus olhos podiam alcançar. A unica pessoa perto era um homem guiando a carroça, e embora eu não conseguisse olhar o seu rosto, alguma coisa pareceu estranhamente familiar nele.

"Senhor?" Ele continuou estoico quando eu o chamei, embora minha voz tivesse soado estranhamente mais macia do que eu pretendia, então eu limpei a garganta e o chamei novamente.

"Com licença!" Eu sabia que estava gritando, eu podia sentir, embora o volume que saiu da minha voz não era tão alto como tinha sido antes.

Ja chega disso. Minhas pernas se sentiam preguiçosas quando elas se moviam, mas elas se mexeram. Desajeitada, eu consegui me levantar e me sentar do lado do motorista, perto de…

Jackson?

Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta e a minha mente corria para acompanhar com o que eu estava vendo. Não podia ser ele, e mesmo assim era. Eu tinha uma quantidade enorme de questões, tipo como ele estava ali, o porquê de ele não ter seguido em frente, mas dai a carroça parou. Eu me virei para perguntar para ele porque nós tínhamos parado, mas ele já tinha saído, e de algum jeito, eu consegui sair da carroça sem ao menos ter me movido.

Não tendo nenhuma ideia melhor do que estava acontecendo, eu comecei a procurar em volta seriamente. Tirando um monte de árvores, e uma silenciosa escola, tinha um post-it pendurado no ar. Eu rapidamente olhei por cima do meu ombro para ter certeza de que ninguém mais tinha visto. Eu não precisava me preocupar, já que eu estava sozinha. Completamente e absolutamente sozinha.

"O que é isso?" Eu gritei alto para o ar, mas como antes, minha voz parecia que tinha ficado muda. O post-it voava de forma provocante, e eu sabia que eu não conseguiria mais respostas do que ele iria me oferecer. Lentamente, eu me aproximei dele, mas mesmo que os meus passos fossem pequenos, eu parecia me aproximar mais rápido do que eu deveria ter sido capaz de fazer.

**I. Swan**

**Atrás de você  
é tarde demais.**

Meus olhos se arregalaram com as palavras diante de mim, o que levou apenas um momento para perceber o que as palavras significavam. Deixando o post-it flutuar para longe com a brisa do verão, eu me virei esperando encontrar alguém sendo morto diante dos meus olhos. De fato, eu vi uma mulher, mas ela não estava sendo morta. Sera que o bilhete estava errado? Sera que algum outro iria aparecer na minha frente dizendo remarcado?

De algum jeito, eu sabia que isso não iria acontecer. Ele não iria deixar-la passar. Minha intuição dizia que ela iria morrer hoje. Eu tinha sabido disso no momento em que eu a vi. Ela era exatamente o tipo dele, ela estava em pé no meio do nada, como se ela tivesse simplesmente esperando ele para acabar com a vida dela. Ela era morena e tinha um tipo de olhar resignado sobre ela. Será que ela sabia que iria morrer hoje?

Quando eu me aproximei, eu percebi que ela estava me olhando, me congelando no lugar. A cor dentro deles atingiu como uma corda, fazendo com que um sussurro de palavras ecoasse por toda a minha mente. Para discutir com as palavras ou bloqueá-las, eu não tenho certeza, tudo o que eu sabia era que eu não queria ouvir elas.

"Um tom único de marrom."

Logo que eu abri a minha boca para argumentar com ele, eu testemunhei um movimento tão rápido que era praticamente um borrão. Jasper tinha chegado. O post-it estava certo. Eu estava atrasada. Tentei seguir em frente e estalar sua alma antes que ela tivesse que sofrer mais, mas algo estava me restringindo. Tentei afastar as barras que estavam me segurando quando eu percebi que elas eram mãos.

As mãos dele.

As mãos de Jasper. A garota era eu. Como que eu não tinha visto isso antes? Um breve flash de luz puxou minha visão em direção ao quadro dourado em torno do espelho diante de mim. Eu não me preocupei sobre o que isso estava fazendo no meio do nada, em vez disso eu estava me preparando mentalmente para o sofrimento da dor de ser drenada novamente. Meus olhos se fecharam ao mesmo tempo em que a sua cabeça se abaixou sobre o meu pescoço, mas a dor que eu estava esperando nunca veio, em vez de dentes entrando no meu pescoço, eu senti lábios gentilmente se passando pela minha pele.

Que merda ele estava fazendo? Meus olhos se abriram, ao mesmo tempo em que o meu coração começava a bater rápido, mas em vez do soldado de cabelos dourados que tinha acabado com a minha vida à quase dois séculos atrás, meus olhos se encontraram com as madeixas bronzes do homem quem tinha conseguido ver através da minha alma poucas horas antes.

Eu deveria ter ficado assustada.

Mesmo que a morte não fosse um possível resultado, a dor era. O medo não veio, em vez de tudo o que eu podia sentir, eu sentia conforto. Meu corpo relaxou no seu abraço. Macios, frios lábios dançavam ritmicamente pelo meu ponto de pulso seguido de palavras sussurradas tão macias que eu podia não ter ouvido se nós tivéssemos a uma polegada a mais de distancia.

"_Você não pode me dizer o seu?"_

Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando que ele soltasse.

"Mas você sabe o meu."

Isso era verdade, e a presença dos lábios dele na minha pele estava me confundindo. Era como se os meus lábios estivessem me traindo. Eles abriram, prontos para soltar todos os meus segredos.

...

"Bella."

O teor da minha voz me surpreendeu tanto quanto a palavra que tinha saído. Eu não tinha a intenção de dizer o meu nome, eu tinha?

"Bella, esta na hora de levantar."

Porque eu tinha soado como Mike, e o que na terra era aquele som batendo?

"Nós estamos indo para a reserva. Se você quiser se juntar a nós, é melhor você correr!"

Nesse ponto eu percebi que não eram os braços de Edward em volta de mim, mas uma almofada, e em vez de suas palavras, a única coisa em meu pescoço era uma brisa que vinha da janela ligeiramente aberta. Um arrepio desceu nas minhas costas ao pensar sobre o que tinha quase acontecido no meu sonho.

Enquanto eu queria me sentir aliviada de que eu não tinha falado nada, o fato era que eu estava deixando Edward chegar muito perto. Quanto tempo mais eu poderia impedi-lo de descobrir? Tinha algo de diferente nele. Tirando o fato óbvio de que ele estava temporariamente imortal como eu e outros seletos seres sobrenaturais, ele também tinha sido capaz de ver através do meu disfarce.

Eu passei a noite inteira olhando para o espelho tentando encontrar algum vislumbre de Marie, mas não tinha nenhuma. Meus olhos piscaram mais uma vez para a antiga fotografia de mim mesma humana.

_Em formato de coração._

Meu rosto nesse momento, antes da minha morte, tinha sido em formato de coração.

Mais uma vez eu imaginei se era possível que ele me visse, o meu eu real, sob o disfarce de ceifeiro, e se ele pudesse, será que ele podia ver Mike e Charlie também?

"Última chance, Bella!"

A voz de Mike me chamou do andar de baixo, me deixando saber que ele e Charlie estavam saindo pelo dia. Originalmente eu tinha planejado para ir com eles, mas depois do pesadelo… Será realmente? Não tinha sido desagradável, mas logo depois ele provavelmente não tinha parecido tão perturbador.

Depois de ver os problemas do meu subconsciente, eu percebi que eu precisava de um dia para relembrar do porque eu estava guardando o meu segredo, para começar. Fingindo ser um humano normal estava obviamente me afetando, por que mais eu iria fantasiar sobre romance, e derramando segredos, depois de alguns beijos bem dados?

Charlie e Mike ficaram desapontados quando eu os informei que eu não iria me juntar a eles, mas eles não me pressionaram. Somente levou alguns minutos antes que eu estivesse pronta para sair da casa. Infelizmente, encontrar o meu destino não foi tao fácil.

De algum jeito eu tinha conseguido me convencer de que se eu pudesse passar algum tempo com um ceifeiro de verdade, os que faziam mais do que fingir que eram humanos, eu iria lembrar de que não era somente o meu segredo que eu estava mantendo. Mal sabia eu que Nesse seria tudo menos util nisso tudo.

"Então porque você simplesmente não falou para ele?" Se ela não fosse uma criança eu acharia que ela estaria me provocando.

"Não é o meu segredo para eu contar, é muito maior do que eu. Além disso, que bem faria fazer amizade com um vampiro de qualquer jeito? Eu estarei seguindo em frente, eventualmente". Eu rolei sobre a minha barriga para que eu pudesse observar a pequena menina trabalhar com mais facilidade.

Nessie estava ceifando hoje, como eu tinha esperado que ela fizesse. Aparentemente um dos Cullens estava indo se encher de toneladas de pequenas criaturas, porque ela tinha ido estalar almas de aleatórios coelhos e veados por um tempo. Eu perguntei a ela como ela sabia quais ela tinha que pegar, já que eles todos pareciam o mesmo para mim. Sua resposta foi que ela não tinha que saber. Os poderes superiores sabiam e ajudava ela a estalar a alma do jeito que deveria.

Minha irritação aumentou quando eu me perguntava por que os poderes superiores não me ajudaram a sair dessa situação. Será que eles não previram Edward e todo o trabalho que ele estava causando?

"Você vai?" Nessie perguntou. Mais uma vez sua curiosidade honesta era tudo o que me impediu de assumir que ela estava sendo sarcástica.

"É claro que eu vou." Minha resposta foi cautelosa. Eu tinha sempre assumido que Nessie sabia que nós tínhamos somente certo número de almas para estalar. "Nós todos vamos eventualmente."

"Hmm." Ela fez um evasivo encolher de ombros que me fez perguntar se alguém já tinha explicado como as coisas funcionavam para ela.

Eu lentamente me empurrei para cima e me aproximei da menina que tinha se tornado como uma prima distante para mim ao longo dos últimos anos.

"Vanessa?"

Ela acariciou as orelhas do coelho que estava aos seus pés antes de virar seus grandes olhos castanhos para mim.

"Sim?"

"Você sabe que isso é temporário, certo? Em algum momento as luzes que levam eles embora vão vir para você também." Fiz um gesto em direção aos animais que foram lentamente começando a deixar a clareira, para mostrar a ela o que eu quis dizer com isso.

"Oh, Bella." Ela riu enquanto balançava a sua cabeça. "Quem disse que você tem que ir à direção das luzes?"

_O que?_

Sua simples declaração me deixou de boca aberta como um peixe? Quem disse? Ninguém precisou dizer, certo? Quer dizer nós seguimos em frente, é o que nós fazemos... Não é?

Eu queria perguntar para ela porque alguém iria pensar em não ir para as luzes, mas antes que eu pudesse, ela se virou e correu para fora da floresta. Eu sabia que ela não estava me deixando, isso era simplesmente como ela era. Nessie estava acostumada a se mover junto com os animais, então eu a segui o mais rápido possível, e logo a encontrei sentada fora da cova dos leões da montanha.

"Bom gatinho." Ela murmurou enquanto ela coçou atrás da orelha de um grande leão.

O grande gato dourado ronronou como permitia minha companheira ceifeira para estalar sua alma. Com a mão livre, ela me fez um gesto em direção a ele. Lentamente eu me aproximei e permiti que a minha mão se juntasse a dela para acariciar o pêlo do animal. Eu nunca tinha ficado tao perto de um grande e perigoso predador antes, pelo menos não sabendo que a minha vida iria acabar logo depois.

"Até ele sabe que a vida é tão curta para não fazer amigos enquanto você pode."

Eu abri minha boca para lembrar Nessie de que nós não estávamos tecnicamente vivas, mas como no meu sonho, foi uma voz de homem que falou em vez da minha própria voz, só que dessa vez não era a voz de Mike.

"Agora, eu sei que mesmo a minha família não vai acreditar nisso. É bem óbvio que nenhuma das duas tem algum senso de preservação própria, ou é simplesmente porque vocês não precisam?"

Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta enquanto o leão saia com medo. Devia haver algumas criaturas que podiam assustar um predador como ele, e eu sabia que a voz aveludada pertencia a alguém que era tão perigosa quanto ela parecia. Lentamente, eu virei para encarar os olhos famintos, mas também confusos. Eu podia dizer que ele não esperava correr para mim aqui, mas julgando o seu leve sorriso em sua face, ele não estava desapontado pelo nosso encontro improvisado.

"Tem alguma coisa boa sobre a simplicidade da mente de uma criança. Elas não são bagunçadas por pensamentos mundanos do jeito que a maioria dos adolescentes e adultos são." A afirmação de Edward foi além de bizarra, foi simplesmente assustadora.

"O que isso quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, mesmo que eu não tivesse a intenção de fazer a pergunta em voz alta. Alguma coisa nele fez com que eu me sentisse incrivelmente confortável, mesmo sabendo que deveria estar correndo igual o novo amigo de Nessie tinha feito.

Como se os meus pensamentos tivessem chamado ele, o leão veio andando espalhafatosamente para trás em direção a nós, só que dessa vez ela estava sem o seu corpo. Nessie sorriu enquanto cumprimentava o seu espirito. Obviamente em sua pós vida ele não tinha o porquê de sentir medo do vampiro na nossa frente. Os olhos de Edward seguiram o leão como se ele pudesse vê-lo, mas eu sabia que isso não era possível. Podia?

Ele podia ver os mortos? Era esse o motivo dele poder ver a minha eu verdadeira?

Eu pressionei meus lábios juntos fortemente, esperando que talvez fosse somente uma coincidência que os seus olhos estavam seguindo o nosso amigo felino. Embora, não poderia ser. Não com o modo que ele estava encarando. Era como ele estivesse vendo ela sem ver. Como se ele estivesse olhando com tanta força para fazê-la aparecer, mas ela simplesmente não estava fazendo isso. Como ele sabia onde ele estava então? Ele olhou para Nessie, abrindo a sua boca, mas fechando ela logo em seguida rapidamente.

Então, como em concordância absoluta, tanto Edward e Nessie viraram a cabeça para o leste. Naturalmente, eu fiz o mesmo, querendo ver o que eles tinham visto.

Luzes.

Luzes brancas brilhantes.

Era a hora do gato seguir em frente. Nessie gentilmente o empurrou para as esferas de luzes. Uma brisa suave soprou, algumas folhas farfalhando no chão, enquanto observávamos a sua ida. Por vários momentos isso foi o único som que qualquer um de nós escutou, mas eventualmente Edward quebrou o silencio.

"Lá se vai o almoço. Agora se vocês meninas tiverem um tempo, eu tenho muitas perguntas para vocês. A primeira sendo, como vocês se tornaram ceifadoras?"

_**Edward Cullen**_

Ela tinha resolvido me surpreender novamente. Nesse ponto, Bella Swan iria dar ao meu coração morto um ataque.

Senti o cheiro de minha presa, o doce aroma do leão da montanha, em seguida, ouvi uma voz? Eu estava para abortar a minha missão, resolvendo ficar escondido, mas então eu escutei o nome dela. A voz de criança falou o nome de Bella e eu instantaneamente voltei para os trilhos. Eu podia ouvir Jasper distante, seus pensamentos na sua presa, ele ainda tinha que sentir o cheiro dos humanos. Enquanto eu me aproximava, ouvi a voz inocente de novo e com ele uma multidão de pensamentos que fizeram a minha mente complexa zumbir.

_Uma coisa tão simples assim, e eles me chamam de criança. É claro que eu sei sobre as luzes, mas eu sei como todo o resto, Deus nos da uma escolha. Porque seguir em frente? Porque não ficar e ceifar e curtir o mundo enquanto ele ainda esta aqui._

Com a palavra 'ceifar', um monte de figuras e imagens se passaram pela sua cabeça. Eu observei quando ela pegou as almas de animais e as entregou a um conjunto de luzes. Os espíritos animais se restringiam em seu novo mundo e eu fiquei admirado.

Eu me aproximei e esperei pra ouvir mais, eu podia ver Bella pela mente da menina jovem, mas ela não falava. A partir dos trechos que se perdiam através de seus pensamentos, ficou claro que Bella era uma ceifeira.

Saí com determinação para a onde as duas meninas poderiam me ver e eu falei com mais confiança do que eu realmente sentia.

"Agora, eu sei que mesmo a minha família não vai acreditar nisso. É bem óbvio que nenhuma das duas tem algum senso de preservação própria, ou é simplesmente porque vocês não precisam?"

Enquanto eu só tinha visto Bella pelos olhos de uma pequena ceifeira, eu ainda estava surpreso de ver ela sentada ali com nenhum medo do leão que tinha acabado de cair fora. Em fato, ela estava mais surpresa de me ver ali do que a grande fera. Eu ouvi Jasper pegar o cheiro, mas o leão fugiu, o levando para longe daqui, o que me fez feliz, no momento.

Como sempre, eu me senti a procura do rosto de Bella para qualquer pista sobre o que ela poderia estar pensando. Ela não estava com medo de mim, e eu estava quase certo de que agora ela sabia quem eu era. A garota olhou para mim e seus pensamentos giraram ao meu redor. Ela sabia o que eu era e com isso veio um turbilhão de informações sobre Bella. Ela era uma ceifeira também, mas a criança não tinha nenhuma imagem para me mostrar como prova, só memorias de conversas. Cada pensamento que ela me dava estava cheio com mais e mais informações, mas não o suficiente sobre Bella.

"Tem alguma coisa boa sobre a simplicidade da mente de uma criança. Elas não são bagunçadas por pensamentos mundanos do jeito que a maioria dos adolescentes e adultos são."

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella perguntou, e eu estava para responder a sua pergunta quando as duas meninas viraram a sua atenção para... Nada. A mente da menina me mostrou o que eu estava perdendo com os meus próprios olhos, um leão – ou o espirito de um leão. Eu observei o espaço vazio seguindo a alma pela mente da garota enquanto ela era levada até as luzes. Eu olhei de volta para a menina e abri minha boca para falar, mas parei quando eu vi o leão ir embora pela sua mente. Eu segui o seu olhar fixo e podia ver nada com os meus próprios olhos, mas pelo olhar dela eu via tudo. Era fascinante.

Eu fiquei ali por um momento, decidindo como eu queria lidar com esta nova revelação. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa sutil, mas com Bella eu senti que uma direção totalmente diferente seria melhor.

"Ai se vai o almoço. Agora se vocês meninas tiverem um tempo, eu tenho muitas perguntas para vocês. A primeira sendo, como vocês se tornaram ceifadoras?"

Bella olhou para mim, e seu rosto mostrava que ela estava em choque antes de se tornar cuidadosamente cético.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ela perguntou e riu nervosamente. "Você parece louco." Suas palavras talvez tivessem me enganado, mas sobre a exuberância de como ela se entregou junto com os pensamentos correndo pela cabeça da jovem, me tinha balançando a cabeça.

Eu podia ver no seu rosto que ela sabia que ela não iria sair dessa discussão. A pequena menina passou a mão no braço dela e ficou ali.

"Eu vou deixar vocês dois para que possam conversar." Ela disse com uma voz que era melódica, mas com um tom que traia seus anos físicos.

Bella parecia mais nervosa depois que sua jovem parceira foi embora. Seus olhos corriam ao redor e ela parecia um cervo assustado, o que era uma analogia pobre quando eu tinha o hábito de comer cervos.

"Bella, eu sei o que você é. Eu só quero saber... Como?"

Eu observei enquanto ela via algo com os olhos, e mesmo quando ela pegou uma pedra, eu não tinha intenção de impedir ela. Eu sabia que ela não poderia me machucar com isso.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso?" Ela disse, se levantando e dando um passo. Então, com o que parecia ser um tropeço bem praticado, eu percebi o que ela estava fazendo um pouco tarde demais.

Eu assobiei quando o cheiro de seu sangue encheu o ar e meus olhos foram atraídos para o corte longo que ela fez em seu antebraço. Eu dei um passo para trás, em busca de meu controle e cuidadosamente encontrando. Bella olhou para mim de joelhos no chão.

"Você está brincando comigo?" Ela disse, acenando com o seu braço na minha direção.

"Você já cansou de brincar com coisas perigosas?" Eu disse, me sentindo bravo com o jogo que ela estava fazendo.

"Coisas, Edward?" Ela disse, irritada. "Eu acho que se vai me chamar de ceifadora, o mínimo que você pode se chamar é vampiro."

Enquanto eu tinha ouvido o suficiente na cabeça da jovem para saber que eles sabiam sobre nós, ao a ouvir dizer isso com tanta facilidade foi bastante chocante. Eu olhei para ela e ela ficou lá com um olhar desafiador de volta para mim. Eu estava perto de respostas com ela e ainda pude ver que eu estava causando sua aflição. O cavalheiro em mim guerreou com o estudioso enquanto eu imaginava se o seu conforto iria vencer sobre o meu desejo de conhecimento. Felizmente eu não tive que escolher quando ela suspirou e finalmente falou.

"O que você quer saber?" Ela pareceu resignada e nem um pouco feliz sobre isso, mas ela estava disposta, então eu iria aproveitar a oportunidade.

Eu me abaixei e agarrei a barra da minha camisa, rasgando uma tira. Me ajoelhei ao lado dela, eu deixei meus dedos passarem pelo seu braço antes de eu envolver a tira em torno de sua ferida e me sentar.

"Você ceifa almas?" Eu revi a imagem na minha cabeça da pequena garota tocando o leão e observando a alma desaparecer dentro das luzes.

"Sim, almas de vampiros." Ela disse com naturalidade, como se ela esperasse que eu soubesse dessa informação.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu os estreitei. "Impossível." Eu disse sombriamente.

"E mesmo assim, aqui estou eu." Ela respondeu, levantando suas mãos. "Espere, como é que você sabe que eu sou um ceifeira e não sabe que eu ceifo de vampiros?"

Eu debati por um momento e ela viu a hesitação em meus olhos. "Vamos lá, Edward, você me mostra o seu e eu mostrarei o meu."

Seu comentário ousado me fez rir, e eu imediatamente senti minhas paredes caírem, já que elas pareciam fazer isso apenas ao seu redor.

"Eu posso ler mentes," eu expus.

Os olhos de Bella abriram em horror e em seguida seu rosto ficou corado, e eu estava desesperado para saber o que estava se passando em sua mente.

"Então." Ela tropeçou. "Se você lê mentes, então como você não sabe sobre J..."

Eu a cortei. "Eu não posso ler a sua... espere, quem?"

"Eh, ninguém," ela disse e sorriu.

"Bella." Eu disse e me sentei perto dela em um tronco. "Eu te disse que eu sou um vampiro que lê mentes, você não pode me contar a sua história?"

Bella olhava para todo lugar menos para mim, ela pareia que estava reunindo seus pensamentos, então eu dei a ela um momento sem forçar. Quando ela finalmente começou a falar, ela estava sentada com os joelhos e os braços ao redor deles. O cheiro de seu sangue seco flutuava na minha direção e eu engoli meu veneno para baixo.

"Aconteceu no dia em que eu iria me casar." Ela me olhou, mas eu não deixei que a emoção aparecesse no meu rosto, embora eu não pudesse deixar de me sentir descontente pelo início da sua história. "Eu não queria me casar, então eu fugi." A história rapidamente recuperou minha atenção total novamente.

Ela me contou sobre como ela correu e se encontrou sendo raptada por duas mulheres bonitas, como elas a deram de comida para um recém-vampiro. Eu tive uma ingestão aguda da respiração, com ciúmes de como eu senti de sua intenção, eu me senti igualmente ciumento deste vampiro sem nome.

"Então foi ai que você virou uma ceifadora?" Eu perguntei, para deixar claro.

"Sim."

"De vampiros." Ela assentiu. "Então, vampiros tem almas?"

Ela olhou para baixo e fez uma cara. "Bem, você tem, mas um monte deles não pode chegar às luzes. Normalmente os recém-nascidos tem, mas os mais velhos, os que não acreditam em suas próprias almas, eles tendem a ir para algum lugar sombrio. É claro que eu só estou especulando, não é como se nós nos sentássemos e tivéssemos uma boa conversa antes que eu pegue a almas dos seus corpos. Os humanos são os que eu posso conversar, mas os vampiros, bem... Eles tendem a me comer."

Isso era muito para se processar. Eu olhei para ela e lembrei-me das palavras que ela tinha falado e imaginei se eu podia ouvir ela direito. Mesmo com a minha perfeita audição, isso era muito estranho para ser verdade.

"Humanos? Eu pensei que você tinha falado que ceifava vampiros. E você pode ser comida? Mas você não morre e não muda? Como isso é possível?"

"Eu disse que era uma ceifadora de vampiros, não que eu somente ceifo vampiros. Estou ligada a um vampiro e eu o sigo e estalo as almas de suas vítimas. Algumas vezes isso remete a outros vampiros, e eu posso ser comida, é um tipo de trabalho perigoso."

Eu balancei a minha cabeça, imaginando como deveria ser mordido e drenado por um vampiro e sobreviver a cada vez. Então eu olhei para ela, e a realidade de que eu podia sentir o gosto dela e ela iria viver fez a sua proximidade um pouco mais difícil. Eu podia sentir o veneno subindo para a minha boca e eu me perguntei se ela me deixaria sentir o gosto... E ai isso me atingiu. Ela era um membro permanente da cidade. Ela não estava seguindo um nômade.

"Espere?" Eu disse, olhando para ela com olhos abertos. "Você é a _minha_ ceifadora?"

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Vixe, chegou a pergunta Tensa kkkkkkkkkkk**

**O que ela vai dizer?**

**NInas amandooo os coments, obrigada por comentarem, me anima a postar mais rápido ;)**

**Ah Michelle, sobre sua pergunta, so o Edward ve a Bella por sua verdadeira forma, se ele ve os outros ceifeiros eu não lembro, vamos ler e descobrir kkk**

**Mas dos vampiros ele é o único que ve a Bella como ela é de verdade,o amor é lindo *.***


	12. A História de Nós

_Traduzido por Mariana Lima_

_Revisado por Kessia_

**Cápitulo 11****  
**_** "A História de Nós"**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

Dizer que meu dia tinha ido como planejado seria o mesmo que dizer que uma criança batendo em potes e panelas era música. Você poderia discutir qualquer ponto que quisesse, mas até mesmo a mãe da criança admitirá que é tudo um monte de ruído. Falar com um vampiro, com sujeira cobrindo minhas mãos e uma pedra irregular no meu traseiro, tudo isso enquanto um ferimento auto-infligido se curava sozinho sob um curativo improvisado, definitivamente não era como eu imaginava que meu dia seria.

As últimas pontadas de dor desapareceram do nada, certo como Edward me perguntou se eu era sua ceifadora. Foi difícil suprimir meu grunhido. O quão fácil seria a minha vida a pós a morte se eu era sua ceifeira ao invés de Jasper? Charlie não tinha tido que estalar uma alma em décadas, e nunca tinha estalado à uma alma de vampiro. Até mesmo quando Edward estava drenando ativamente seres humanos, ele sempre tinha conseguido ficar em uma área por uma quantidade razoável de tempo.

Aquele pensamento instantaneamente trouxe a imagem de como eu teria me tornado sua ceifeira, e meu sonho da noite passada foi forçado à parte da frente da minha mente.

Os lábios de Edward.

Meu pescoço.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, e nem mesmo eu pude convencer a mim mesma que foi de medo. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo aqui, e estava nos lançando para um território perigoso. Balancei minha cabeça para responder a sua pergunta, enquanto forçava meus olhos a encararem o chão, o que permitiu meu cabelo cair para a frente, como uma cortina. A barreira improvisada entre seus olhos e os meus me ajudou a tentar reunir meu juízo.

"Mas isso significa…"

Qualquer que fosse a linha de pensamento que Edward seguia, ele não completou em voz alta, ao invés optou por sentar ao meu lado. Não escapou de minha atenção que ele parara de respirar. Com apenas o som das folhas sussurrantes pelo vento acima de nós, cada som que fazíamos era amplificado. Ele não falou e eu também não.

"Edward, eu pensei ter perdido você."

A voz inesperada causou arrepios que subiram pela minha pele. Meu corpo tinha sido treinado para esperar por dor, sempre que a ouvisse. Eu não pude evitar virar minha cabeça para cima, e meus olhos se encontraram com Jasper por um breve segundo. Eles eram da mesma cor que os de Edward, ainda que não causassem reações tão estranhas dentro de mim. Ele estava a uma boa distância de nós, felizmente. Eu tinha quase certeza de que, depois de nossas muitas experiências passadas, seu corpo foi treinado para atacar sempre que fosse em torno de uma menina morena, ou talvez fosse só comigo.

"Eu não tive a intenção de te deixar, mas eu encontrei Bella e-"

"Eu estava perdida!" Eu quase gritei pois o desejo de manter meus segredos e os de Vanessa percorreu meu corpo.

Eu não poderia tomar de volta o que Edward tinha descoberto; Eu tinha quase certeza de que não o levaria de volta, mesmo se eu pudesse. No entanto, deixar que os outros saibam não era uma opção.

Edward virou-se para olhar para mim, a distância entre nós não era tão grande como tinha sentido antes. Sua postura era muito tensa, e então eu fiz uma nota mental para perguntar a ele sobre isso, quando, e se ele voltasse a falar. O Plano B era fugir de Washington.

Os olhos de Edward travados nos meus, causando o sentimento familiar que eu não podia mais ignorar.

Como se uma força estivesse impedindo-o de se afastar de mim, Edward continuou a olhar nos meus olhos de modo que ele estava de costas para Jasper quando ele falou de novo: "E eu só estava dizendo a ela como voltar para a estrada principal."

Seus olhos se suavizaram e o canto dos lábios dele levantou em um pequeno sorriso. Era como se ele estivesse em silêncio concordando comigo. Ele iria se manter quieto, por enquanto. O vampiro que eu fiz para colher disse outra coisa, mas as palavras foram silenciadas fora da minha mente enquanto eu observava a boca de Edward formar uma palavra, "mais tarde".

A ideia de vê-lo mais tarde não era totalmente desagradável. Na verdade, por alguns momentos, eu quase me senti normal. Como qualquer outra adolescente, fazendo planos para ver um cara que ela tinha uma "paixonite" por meses. Eu estava certa de que não estava apaixonada pelo Edward, e sabia do fato que ele não era normal, nenhum de nós era. Ele queria me ver novamente, e estava disposto a manter o meu segredo. Um sentimento vertiginoso brotou de dentro, e então o meu cérebro deve ter "desligado temporariamente", porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que o espaço entre nós desaparecera, e calafrio se espalhou pelos meus lábios à medida que roçou sua bochecha por apenas uma fração de segunda.

Ele ficou tenso.

Eu empurrei de volta.

Tudo parecia se tornar estranhamente desconectado depois disso. Eu sabia que ele era perigoso. Eu estava ciente do fato de que seu irmão de mentirinha era a única razão pela qual eu tinha essa vida após a morte. Apesar de todo esse conhecimento, o meu mundo se tornou confuso, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era o fato de que eu havia lhe dado meu primeiro beijo. Por mais de um século, eu tinha andado nesta terra, sem nunca sequer contemplar como seria a sensação de conectar meus lábios em outros. Agora, como o espaço entre nós se ampliou, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como ele teria se sentido se eu tivesse beijado seus lábios.

De repente, nenhum de nós éramos seres sobrenaturais que andavam nesta terra mais do que qualquer humano. Estávamos desajeitados, agindo feito idiotas. Edward rigidamente fez o seu caminho de volta para Jasper, enquanto eu tropecei para trás, colocando uma boa distância de dois pés entre mim e o lugar onde nós anteriormente estávamos sentados. Jasper olhou entre nós dois, o rosto sem qualquer emoção, mas a confusão que ele senti parecia estar vindo de cima dele quase em ondas. Por alguma razão, de repente, fiquei nervosa.

Nervosa que eu tinha colocado meus lábios em um vampiro.

Nervosa que eu tinha baixado minha guarda pelo vampiro, que eu jurei não fazer isso com ele.

Mas acima de tudo, nervosa que, de repente, eu estava sentindo alguma coisa, que eu nunca tinha acreditado, antes, ser capaz.

Eu não me incomodei mesmo em tentar dizer adeus, mas rapidamente fiz meu caminho para fora da floresta e para a estrada, para a casa, a uma longa caminhada. Eu consegui não cair de cara no chão com a minha retirada precipitada, mas não conseguia descobrir de onde os nervos tinham vindo. Foram apenas alguns minutos depois que eu deixei a presença deles que minhas emoções pareceram se acalmar.

Meus pensamentos eram a única companhia que eu tinha no caminho de volta para casa, mas eles estavam longe de estar "em falta". Minha vida após a morte, ou a falta dela, nunca se sentira tão fora de controle até que cheguei a Forks. Sim, ela nunca tinha estado em meu controle, por si só, mas sempre parecia que alguém tinha a controlado. Agora, porém ... tudo estava de cabeça para baixo e de dentro para fora. Quando cheguei aqui, tudo o que eu queria era me misturar e fazer o meu trabalho, mas eu não podia. Ele não me deixaria.

Ele era diferente. Era diferente falar com ele. Quantas vezes teve Mike sugerido-me que devemos estar juntos, porque nós dois éramos ex-humanos, poderíamos falar livremente uns com os outros, éramos parte deste grande mundo sobrenatural.

Eu nunca tinha me interessado em Mike, embora, como eu nunca quisera me casar com Paul Busch naquele dia fatídico. Eu nunca tinha percebido um interesse em qualquer homem, até agora.

Era como se uma epifania tivesse chegado a mim. Minha mente nadou com figuras do rosto de Edward durante nosso almoço juntos. Sua voz ecoou em meus ouvidos enquanto recordava como cada um de seus atos tinha realmente impactado minha vida desde que cheguei aqui. Fiquei aliviada que a casa estava vazia quando cheguei, para que ninguém me pararia enquanto eu subia as escadas para o meu quarto.

Minha cabeça doía com todos os pensamentos, e a dor era intensa, mas mesmo isso, não era nada comparado com o sentimento em meu peito. Agarrei um travesseiro para segurar firme enquanto me joguei na minha cama. Minha mão livre subiu para os meus lábios que formigavam, desesperada para ver se a sensação de frio deixada neles era real ou simplesmente estava em minha mente.

Eu não tinha idéia se o que eu estava sentindo era real ou não. Como eu poderia , quando eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido antes? O fato de que ele estava disposto a proteger a minha verdadeira identidade, no entanto, tinha selado o acordo para mim. Agora eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que eu estava me apaixonando por Edward Cullen.

Eu, Bella Swan, uma ceifadora, estava se apaixonando por um vampiro.

**~~ DLY ~~**

Deja Vu tomou conta de mim como um véu foi colocado sobre o meu rosto, e meu pai apareceu ao meu lado. Com uma mão firme, ele logo me teve de pé e caminhando ao lado dele em um ritmo constante. Ele estava me levando para o meu futuro, para o homem que eu devia casar.

"Espere!" Eu gritei, mas nenhum som saiu por entre meus lábios.

Eu precisava dizer a ele que isso tudo era errado. Eu já tinha vivido essa vida e escapei, mas quando olhei para enfrentar o homem que segurava meu braço, eu percebi que ele não era meu pai absolutamente.

"Charlie?" Eu quase engasguei com o nome, mas apenas como antes, nenhum som real foi feito.

Meus pés continuaram a seguir em frente nesse caminho predestinado como os meus olhos percorreram meu redor. Eu estava de volta à igreja onde fiz a minha fuga, antes de encontrar Kris e em última instância Jasper. Então, como um flash de branco chamou minha visão periférica, eu percebi que eu estava lá, duas vezes!

Em um comprimento de campo maior do que o refeitório da escola, eu a vi. Uma garota que se parecia exatamente como eu, ou talvez ela fosse um fantasma, estava segurando o braço do homem que tinha sido meu pai. Sua cabeça se moveu para trás e para a frente, enquanto ela apertava o peito. Eu soube imediatamente que ela estava tentando se acalmar. Logo ela ficou sozinha e caiu de joelhos, com os olhos voltados para o céu.

Eu poderia lembrar daquele momento com perfeita clareza. Foi o momento em que eu rezava para ser libertada de um futuro que eu não queria. Como prova de que o amor verdadeiro existia. Assim como antes, um apito soou atrás de mim, eu olhei para a floresta à espera de encontrar o pássaro. Não era um pássaro me esperando na linha da floresta, porém, ele era um vampiro. O nome dele caiu de meus lábios, permitindo-me ouvir a minha voz de novo pela primeira vez desde que o túnel do tempo estranho começou.

"Mar-Bella", ele respondeu, com a voz soando muito mais perto do que ele era.

"Edward?"

"Você está dormindo?"

"Não, eu acho que não." Mesmo quando eu disse isso, porém, eu percebi que a minha voz parecia grogue, e o cenário ao redor de mim desbotado em preto diante dos meus olhos que piscaram se abrindo. Eu estava no meu quarto, e com a falta de luz que brilha através da minha janela, eu sabia que era o crepúsculo.

"Você estava dormindo", ele acusou quando ele se inclinou casualmente contra o peitoril da minha janela. Lentamente, eu me mudei para uma posição sentada e tentei esticar casualmente meus braços enquanto eu neguei seu pedido. Ele não ultrapassaria, no entanto. Meu argumento foi interrompido por um bocejo. Sua risada como resposta era agradável, mas quando ela cessou, eu sabia que era hora de falar.

"Talvez eu devesse ter certeza de que não seremos interrompidos antes de começarmos", eu disse, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele ainda poderia dizer que era uma fraca tentativa de adiar o inevitável.

"Não tem ninguém em casa", disse ele antes de se mover tão rápido como um borrão para a cadeira ao lado da minha mesa.

Eu não pude evitar a carranca que se espalhou pelo meu rosto. Vampiros tem que se mover a velocidades super rápidas, e o que nós ceifeiros conseguimos? Um trabalho constante de plantão, sem cheques de pagamento. O mundo sobrenatural era tão completamente injusto.

"Se você prefere não dizer-me..."

"Não", eu o cortei antes que ele pudesse interpretar mal a minha expressão distante, "Você realmente não pode ler minha mente?"

Desta vez, ele foi o único com o olhar descontente, "Não, eu não posso, e você não tem idéia de como é frustrante."

Eu me abstive de rolar meus olhos enquanto eu respondi: "Oh, não é?"

"Isso é diferente, você não está acostumada a saber o que todos ao seu redor está pensando. Eu estou."

Fui forçada a admitir para mim mesma que ele tinha razão. Isso seria realmente frustrante, mas com uma satisfação presunçosa, eu me vi apreciando o fato de que eu era a sua exceção.

"Então me diga, pois você não pode ler a minha mente, como você sabia?"

"Sabia do quê?"

"Quem eu sou ... como você me reconheceu?" Era uma coisa que estava me incomodando. Ninguém mais na escola sequer questionou a minha 'semelhança' com Marie, mas Edward sabia quem eu era.

Suas sobrancelhas se curvaram para dentro, enquanto eu me movia lentamente em direção ao final da cama, diminuindo o espaço entre nós, "Eu queria te perguntar a mesma coisa."

"Huh?" Minha resposta brilhante foi seguida por uma perda de equilíbrio que resultou em eu caindo para fora da borda da cama. Edward era mais rápida do que a força da gravidade, no entanto. Seus dedos frios como gelo estavam em volta da minha cintura e me puxando para cima antes que eu pudesse registrar completamente o fato de que eu tinha mesmo caído.

Uma vez que eu estava de pé, quase não havia um centímetro de espaço entre nós, e cada célula do meu corpo estava implorando para eu acabar mesmo com isso. O desejo estranho devia ter existido apenas para mim, porém, porque enquanto eu estava completamente relaxada, Edward estava rígido. Uma rápida olhada nos olhos dele, e eu pude ver o porquê. A cor de caramelo claro com a qual ele tinha entrado no meu quarto se fora, substituída por um preto que gritava de sede. Quase tão rápido quanto apareceu, ele os escondeu de mim. O único movimento que ele fez foi diminuir ligeiramente seu aperto na minha cintura antes que suas pálpebras se abrissem, mostrando que o tom dourado antinatural estava de volta.

"Edward, você está ..." minha voz sumiu enquanto eu tentava pensar em como eu queria terminar a pergunta.

Ok?

Com fome?

Felizmente eu não tinha que terminar. Ele respondeu ao pensamento incompleto, com mais do que eu esperava.

"Me desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la, é apenas o seu perfume."

"Você não ..." Fiz uma pausa prestes a dizer-lhe que ele não tinha me assustado, mas mudei de rumo quando a última palavra foi registrada: " O meu cheiro?"

Seus olhos fixos nos meus enquanto ele tomava um pequeno fôlego e fez um som que fazia meus joelhos se curvarem. As bordas dos seus olhos escureceram fracionariamente, antes que ele visivelmente engolisse, tirando minha visão para a mesma parte de seu "irmão" que nos permitiu se conhecer.

"É como nada que eu já experimentei antes."

Meus olhos permaneceram em seus lábios enquanto falava. Como poderiam parecer tão atraentes nele, mas tão aterrorizante em todos os outros vampiros que me deparei? Eu tentei respirar calmamente enquanto continuava a manter nosso assunto.

"Foi assim que me reconheceu? Pelo meu cheiro?"

"Não, mas ele confirmou que eu não estava enlouquecendo." O pensamento de um vampiro acreditando que ele era louco tirou meus pensamentos nebulosos de ficar encarando sua boca deliciosa.

"Por que você acha isso?"

"É difícil não questionar a minha sanidade, quando Alice me vê conversando com um espaço vazio, e todos os outros na escola veem uma imagem diferente de você em suas cabeças do que eu ... bem, e Mike. Confie em mim quando eu disser que visitar a cabeça de Mike não é uma experiência agradável. "

"Espera ... espaço vazio? Me ver ... quer dizer ... você me vê? Da mesma forma que Mike me vê? Meu verdadeiro eu?" Era demais, eu podia sentir minha cabeça começar a girar enquanto recordava uma de nossas conversas anteriores.

_"Você tem olhos muito bonitos."_

_"Obrigada."_

_"Uma sombra única de marrom."_

_"Você sabe, eu gosto de desenhar. Fiquei me perguntando se eu poderia talvez desenhar-lhe em algum momento. Você não vê muitas meninas por aí com rostos em formato de coração perfeitos."_

As pistas estavam lá, mas eu tinha tentado ignorá-las. Não deveria ser possível.

"Bella, o que você quer dizer com o seu verdadeiro eu?"

"Em primeiro lugar, o que você quer dizer com espaço vazio? Sou invisível para Alice?" Por que foi com cada declaração, nós parecia atrair um ao outro mais perguntas?

"Não é invisível, mas vamos ficar com isso entre a gente por enquanto. Quem é o verdadeiro você? Marie? Bella?"

Eu só hesitei por um instante, meus dentes afundando com tanta força em meu lábio que eles teriam tirado sangue se Edward não tivesse chegado para a frente e usado o polegar para erguer a pele sensível livre.

"Não vamos tentar o destino", seus olhos estavam apertados enquanto ele falava.

_Destino_

_Destino_

Meu sonho de antes de ele me acordar "voltou correndo" para mim. O sonho com a outra eu nele. A eu antes desta vida. A eu que ria de idéias como o verdadeiro amor. Eu tinha pedido por uma prova, estava ela me olhando com essa cara? Se eu não tivesse sido amaldiçoada como a minha mente sempre rápida para assumir, mas em vez disso o destino tinha intervido para me trazer a alguém que fez minha cabeça girar e um espírito iluminar o caminho que o meu "era uma vez" noivo nunca teria?

"Meu nome era Isabella Marie Swan, e em 1861 eu me tornei uma ceifadora. Tive mais corpos do que posso contar e só comecei a ver a mim mesma uma vez por ano. Os únicos seres que deveriam ser capazes de me ver, o meu verdadeiro eu, durante o resto do ano, são outros ceifeiros."

Foi mais fácil depois disso. Quando comecei a falar, foi incrível o quão confortável eu estava contando a minha vida inteira para Edward. Ele ouviu pacientemente e depois disse-me o seu próprio conto de como ele veio a ser. Eu nunca disse a ele quem meu vampiro era, e ele nunca perguntou sobre o seu ceifeiro. Nós simplesmente contamos nossas histórias, cada um fazendo perguntas sempre que surgiam em nossas cabeças, e ríamos das mudanças que cada um tinha experimentado ao longo das décadas.

O tempo passou muito rápido, e a certa altura Edward tinha sido forçado a se esconder no meu armário quando Charlie e Mike vieram para cima para ver como eu estava. De alguma forma, amanheceu, um fluxo de luz inundou meu quarto, e eu era capaz de ver uma visão que me deixou sem fôlego. Meus dedos dançavam sobre a pele semelhante ao cristal, enquanto um som que me fez lembrar de um gato ronronando encheu meu quarto.

Foi o alarme ao lado da minha cama, que nos alertou para o fato de que o mundo exterior estava à espera, na nossa bolha éramos apenas dois adolescentes experimentando o início de um romance. Fora dele, porém, eu era uma ceifadora, e ele era um vampiro. Apesar das nossas tentativas de fingir o contrário, cada um de nós estavam muito conscientes do fato de que anunciar nossa nova amizade ... relacionamento ... o que quer que fosse, a qualquer uma das nossas famílias, iria abrir uma lata de vermes que nenhum de nós estava preparado .

_**Edward Cullen**_

Parte de mim se sentiu mal quando eu escorreguei para fora da janela de Bella, ela ainda precisava dormir e ela foi além, ficando acordada até tarde, hoje. Mas, sentado ao lado dela na cama e falar durante a noite tinha sido inebriante, e eu não poderia me obrigar a sair mais cedo. Mesmo enquanto eu corria para casa para me trocar para a escola, eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro do seu perfume ao meu redor. Eu estava saudoso por apenas uma hora mais cedo.

As mentes da minha família estavam zumbindo com pensamentos ociosos quando entrei. Eu esperava algumas perguntas, mas eles nem pareceram notar ou se importar com a minha ausência. Peguei a pequena bênção e fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto, lançando roupas de ontem e substituindo-as com roupas frescas.

Apenas para me mostrar o quão fora de minha guarda Bella me fez ficar quando a pequena benção entrou no meu quarto. Alice ficou em silêncio enquanto ela olhava para mim, mas a sobrancelha levantada e sua mente inundada com imagens de Bella e eu conversando na noite anterior, ou melhor, imagens de eu sentado em um cachecol roxo falando sozinho. Ela tinha desviado a família do assunto, mas ela estava claramente esperando respostas de mim.

Sabendo que não havia nenhuma maneira para nós termos uma conversa na casa sem que todos ouvissem, sua mente simplesmente falou a palavra, mais tarde, e um sorriso apareceu em sua boca. Ela se virou para sair, mas sua mente continuava falando comigo.

_E Edward, eu sei de algo que você não sabe._

Ela bloqueou seus pensamentos rapidamente quando ela deslizou para o andar de baixo pelas escadas. Com pouco tempo de sobra, eu encolhi os ombros por enquanto e juntei minhas coisas, indo para o carro.

O jipe de Emmett já estava no estacionamento no momento em que cheguei à escola. Como eu fechei a porta, ouvi a campainha da manhã tocar. Eu estava prestes a ser o primeiro Cullen que chegaria um atrasado, mas valeu a pena. Eu não teria desistido de um único segundo que eu tinha passado com Bella na noite anterior.

Ter tempo infinito sempre me fez paciente. Mas esperar para ver Bella de novo, me senti como num tempo muito mais longo do que qualquer década que eu tenha vivido. Um colega de classe teria um pensamento passageiro sobre ela, e me encontrei ouvindo muito mais atentamente para ter um vislumbre de sua manhã.

Eu estava vendo Bella sob uma nova perspectiva. Ela não era mais um ser humano frágil que precisava ser protegida de nossa espécie. Agora ela era uma mulher capaz, uma imortal por seus próprios méritos, e enquanto ela ainda era frágil, um deslize não iria roubá-la de mim para sempre. Eu não tinha intenção de drená-la de propósito, ela explicou-me o quão doloroso era, mas com o conhecimento de que não iria matar a sua alma, tornou-se mais fácil para mim de alguma forma. Eu não estava com medo de tentar, ser seu amigo e, possivelmente, um dia, mais.

Era estranho para mim entreter pensamentos de romance. Não era algo que eu já tenha feito, e agora eu não podia parar. Meus pensamentos se moveram para a forma como eu poderia conquistá-la. Eu não poderia dizer se ela seria antiquada como eu ou uma mulher mais moderna. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu estava animado para descobrir.

Tinha sido apenas um dia antes de que eu acreditei nela perdida para sempre? Eu me senti como se eu tivesse uma segunda chance, e eu estava quase tonto com ele. Não foi até quase na hora do almoço que eu percebi por que meus colegas estavam olhando para mim de modo engraçado toda a manhã. Eu estava sorrindo. E, aparentemente, aquilo estava perturbando a eles. Mesmo sem presas, meus dentes tinham o poder de tensionar.

Esperei do lado de fora cafeteria até Bella chegar, mas antes que ela aparecesse, a minha família apareceu.

"O que você está fazendo?" Emmett disse, batendo em minhas costas.

"Deixe ele em paz, e, chegue lá antes de estragar tudo!" Alice castigou, dando um empurrão em Emmett pela porta.

"Eu vou, eu vou," Emmett bufou, com Rosalie bem atrás dele. Jasper me deu um olhar compreensivo antes de pegar a mão de Alice e levou-a para fora.

Eu me perguntava a que "tudo" Emmett estava prestes a arruinar, mas como o doce cheiro de Bella vagou sobre o local, eu esqueci a minha família e virei-me para me concentrar nela.

Eu sempre tinha notado seus olhos sábios, mas agora que eu sabia que ela carregava tanta, se não mais, a experiência em si, eu encontrei-me incapaz de desviar o olhar. Eu lhe perguntara mil perguntas na noite anterior, mas eu tinha um milhão a mais. Não havia nada que eu não quisesse saber sobre ela.

A cada passo mais perto de mim seu sorriso cresceu. No momento em que ela parou na minha frente, nós dois estávamos rindo como bobos.

"Oi", disse ela docemente.

"Oi", eu respondi. "Quer se juntar a mim no almoço?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e entrou na cafeteria, mas eu segurei-lhe o braço para detê-la. Uma curiosidade espalhou sobre seu rosto enquanto eu a conduzia pelo corredor em direção à entrada da escola.

"Para onde vamos?" ela perguntou enquanto eu segurava a porta aberta do Volvo para ela.

"Almoço", respondi simplesmente enquanto eu deslizava para o assento do motorista.

Bella tirou os sapatos e levantou as pernas, apoiando os pés no painel. Ela bateu o pé, junto com a batida da música no rádio. Seu perfume encheu o meu carro e eu me vi tranqüilo ao invés de me preparando para uma caçada. Ter quase perdido-a a fizera muito importante para pensar nela como alimento.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra o encosto de cabeça, enquanto ela bocejou, e pela primeira vez durante todo o dia me arrependi de mantê-la acordada a noite toda. Ela fechou os olhos e eu dirigi em silêncio, sentindo-me contente por tê-la por perto.

Eu guiei para o estacionamento e estacionei perto da porta. "Bella?" Falei baixinho. A respiração tranquila me respondeu, ela estava dormindo.

Deixei-a no carro e fiz meu caminho para o *sub shop até o balcão para fazer um pedido. Tínhamos discutido muitas coisas na noite anterior e do amor de Bella pela Subway's pizza foi apenas uma das muitas coisas que eu tinha guardado na minha memória perfeita.

_*Uma pequena lanchonete ou restaurante._

A menina me entregou o saco, me dando uma segunda olhada como fazia. Agradeci e fiz meu caminho de volta para o carro, colocando a bolsa no banco de trás, não querendo deixá-la fria, colocando-a no meu colo. Bella murmurou baixinho em seu sono enquanto eu dirigia de volta para a escola. Estacionei de volta no meu lugar e olhei para o relógio, ainda tinha uma meia hora antes de o sino tocar. Optei por deixá-la dormir por mais quinze minutos.

Bella era muito intrigante tanto dormindo quanto quando ela estava acordada. Suas pálpebras piscaram enquanto ela sonhava, fazendo com que seus cílios escovassem contra a pele bem debaixo de seus olhos. O som que eles fizeram era como uma vibração suave de asas de borboleta. Seus lábios carnudos e perfeitos se separaram quando ela respirou e murmurou, fazendo com que eu me perguntasse como eles iriam se sentir contra os meus. O ângulo de noventa graus de suas pernas para cima formavam um traço em L perfeito

A oportunidade de estudar seu rosto quando ela não estava ciente era inestimável para mim. Sem a sua timidez em minha leitura, eu era capaz de vê-la como ela era, e foi impressionante. Ela capturou meu interesse inicial e sem aviso prévio, e agora ela estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa com o meu coração. Na minha visão periférica eu vi meu rosto no espelho retrovisor. O olhar no meu rosto era quase humano, e me perguntei se isso era o que Alice tinha visto em sua visão. Seria certamente explicar sua presunção sobre isso.

Com uma profunda inspiração, seus olhos se abriram. Ela olhou com os olhos arregalados para mim e depois de volta para a escola antes de um rubor cobrir seu rosto.

"Desculpe eu dormi", ela pediu desculpas, mas eu acenei, chegando para trás e agarrando-lhe o almoço.

Bella abriu o saco e alcançou dentro dele, tirando o sanduíche enrolado. "É isto?" Eu concordei o que me rendeu um sorriso.

"Obrigada." Seu tom era indiferente, mas a forma como ela mordeu o sanduíche com um pequeno gemido me fez sentir como se eu tivesse entregue o seu * Excalibur. Era uma coisinha minúscula, mas ter a sua aprovação em qualquer coisa me fez sentir como um rei.

_* Excalibur é a lendária espada do Rei Artur nas Histórias do Ciclo Arturiano da Matéria da Bretanha._

O relógio trabalhou contra mim, e antes que eu estivesse pronto, o almoço tinha acabado. Eu saí do carro e fiz meu caminho de volta para abrir a porta de Bella. Ela saiu e nós voltamos para a escola. Quando chegamos ao topo da escada, eu estiquei minha mão, colocando sua pequena e quente na minha. Nenhum de nós olhamos um para o outro enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho de volta para a aula.

Com a capacidade de ouvir os outros pensamentos em torno de mim, eu nunca poderia fingir que passou despercebido. Eu sabia quem tinha paixões por mim e meus irmãos e o quanto estávamos sendo o assunto de conversas ainda que fossemos raramente falados, e normalmente não me incomodava. Mas nada era normal, agora que Bella estava segurando a minha mão enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores.

Eu sabia que os adolescentes poderiam ser brutais, e, francamente, isso nunca me afetou, então eu dava de ombros, mas agora que aqueles querem dizer, pensamentos cruéis foram direcionados para Bella, eu tinha dificuldade em manter a minha besta contida.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou, notando o jeito que eu tensionei enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando ignorar os pensamentos das garotas invejosas que nos rodeavam, mas foi muito para aguentar. A maioria delas pensou que Bella tinha estado aqui, mas que um dia, e para atrair a minha atenção foram arremessando muitas acusações que não faziam jus a sua maneira.

"Hey", disse ela, puxando minha mão e parando. Eu parei e a encarei. "É um pouco tarde para segredos agora." Um sorriso brincou em seu rosto e ela persuadiu uma risada fora de mim.

"Nossos colegas estão perguntando como você atraiu a minha atenção tão rápido."

"Então você está dizendo para dobrar meu rabo de cavalo na minha camisa, então eu não vou ser decepada por uma harpia com ciúmes?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri novamente. "Você nunca diz exatamente o que eu esperava."

"Mas eu estou certa. Elas estão com ciúmes?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Droga, elas estão, você é um bom partido."

Ela piscou para mim e virou-se, deixando-me sem palavras novamente e se dirigindo para a sala de aula. Fiquei atordoado até que eu senti um pequeno tapa nas minhas costas.

"Bem feito, cara. Essa nova garota é a escolha", um dos meus colegas disse, apertando sua mão após conectar com as minhas costas. "Merda, você deve tentar entrar no time de futebol, você é muito mais sólido do que parece."

Ele passou por mim e eu segui o som do sino. O dia foi ficando mais estranho. Se eu pudesse dormir, eu teria me perguntado se era um sonho.

Bella tinha seus cadernos já sobre a mesa na hora que eu me sentei. Tomei o meu espaço ao lado dela e a ouvi tocar no final de sua caneta em seu livro. Olhei e rabiscado em seu caderno, estava uma mensagem.

**Qual é a sua cor favorita?**

Eu sorri para ela e depois peguei a minha caneta, abrindo uma página em branco no meu próprio caderno e escrevi a minha resposta quando o professor começou a falar.

**Marrom**

Bella fez uma careta e anotou sua resposta.

**Ninguém gosta de marrom. Quem gosta da cor marrom?**

**Eu gosto.**

Ela olhou para mim e eu me vi olhando em seus olhos. As piscinas de chocolate vívidas de seus olhos era exatamente por isso que marrom era a minha cor favorita, e eu sabia que ela havia descoberto quando vi seu rosto tingido de rosa.

Bella passou de ousada a tímida mais rápido do que eu poderia drenar um cervo. Era cativante e eu sabia que se eu não desviasse o olhar logo iríamos ser pegos. Eu olhei de volta para a minha página e Bella seguiu o exemplo, ninguém nada mais sábia do nosso momento compartilhado.

Nós anotamos mais algumas perguntas como a classe continuou. Aprendi algumas das coisas mais básicas sobre Bella. Seu filme favorito, "E o Vento Levou"; seu livro favorito, "Orgulho e Preconceito"; e sua época favorita do ano, o verão. Quando o sinal tocou eu tinha aprendido mais do que eu tinha em uma sala de aula no ano.

Bella e eu andamos pelo corredor, e no momento em que ela virou um corredor para ir para longe de mim para sua próxima aula, Alice estava na minha frente.

"Ok, desembuche", disse ela parecendo não muito paciente.

Nem a minha precoce pequena "irmã" poderia amortecer o meu espírito. Eu sorri como um homem que guardou milhares de segredos e não estava desistindo de um.

"O quê? Você está chateada que eu sei algo que você não sabe?" Minha voz cantarolou a dizer quanto a dela tinha feito antes. Ela apertou os lábios para mim e franziu a testa. "O sinal vai tocar."

"Mais uma razão para falar rápido", respondeu ela calmamente e em velocidade de vampiro. "Por que não posso ver Bella em minhas visões? E por que você, de repente, estava tão acolhedor com ela como você estava com Marie? O que está acontecendo?"

"Deve ser algo sobre a família dela. Eles são muito intrigante", eu respondi, não estava disposto a desistir dos segredos de Bella quando eu sabia o quão importante eles eram para ela.

O dedo pequeno de Alice embalou um soco quando ela cravou-o no meu peito. "Eu vou descobrir, Edward. E você terá muitos problemas se isso colocar em risco a nossa família." Ela se virou para sair, mas eu estendi a mão para agarrar o braço dela.

"Alice, estamos seguros", eu disse suavemente. "Não é meu segredo para contar."

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim e, em seguida, eles se abriram e animadamente. "Então eu tenho que convencê-lo fora do ser humano?" Ela gritou. "Isso vai ser divertido."

Ela girou nos calcanhares e eu a deixei ir desta vez, assim que o sinal tocou.

**~~DLY~~**

Esperei fora da sala de aula de Bella no final do dia. Quando ela me viu, ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

"Olhe!" ela disse, "Rabo de cavalo ainda intacto, acho que você não está tão quente como uma mercadoria quanto você pensa."

Eu sorri para ela e ela corou, traindo a ousadia de sua declaração. Eu não me importava se alguma das outras meninas da escola me queriam, contanto que a que eu desejava tivesse olhos para mim, e eu disse a ela o máximo.

Saímos para o estacionamento, apertou-lhe a mão na minha. Quando chegamos a sua picape, me apoiei no capô. Ela pendurou a bolsa no ombro, e enquanto ela o fazia, uma brisa que soprou uma pequena nota amarela para fora do meu fichário. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela se abaixou para agarrá-la. Eu a olhava com curiosidade, enquanto ela pegou a nota e enfiou-a em sua bolsa.

"Posso ter o meu bilhete de volta?" Eu perguntei com diversão.

Ela olhou para mim e, em seguida, puxou a mão de sua bolsa, olhando para o post-it. Seu rosto ficou vermelho enquanto ela me entregava a nota com o rabiscar de Alice sobre ela.

"Desculpe", ela murmurou. "É, eu disse a você sobre os post-its, mas ninguém realmente deveria vê-los. Pensei..."

"Está tudo bem, Bella."

Ela mexeu-se um pouco. "O que você vai fazer hoje?" Ela perguntou humildemente. "Quero dizer, você gostaria de sair um pouco?"

"Eu adoraria", eu respondi e estendi a mão, puxando a porta aberta para ela. Ela pulou na picape e abriu a janela.

"Sete?" ela perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça com um sorriso, ela puxou.

Querendo evitar o interrogatório da minha família, em vez de ir para casa, eu fui e estacionei fora da estrada perto da mata. A caça muitas vezes era algo essencial para manter Bella segura. Eu não queria causar-lhe qualquer dano, não importa quantas vezes ela poderia voltar.

Eu fiz uma refeição rápida de um grande cervo que cruzou o meu caminho. Bebi-o seco, mas até mesmo a emoção da caça e do alívio de uma alimentação não era nada comparado com o que passar o tempo com Bella. Não havia nada na minha vida até agora pudesse ser comparado ao que eu estava experimentando com Bella.

Quando eu pensei que ela era humana, estar com ela era uma impossibilidade, mas agora que eu sabia que ela estaria ao redor para sempre, e ela ainda tinha uma alma, foi mais do que perfeito. Eu sempre considerei minha alimentação como uma forma de morte, mas agora que eu tinha visto a verdade, eu sabia que ao invés disso, o mundo tinha anjos prontos fazê-los seguir em frente.

Corri sem outra finalidade que não a correr, pulando e esquivando-me sobre as árvores e tocos. Minhas pernas não queimavam e meus músculos não se cansavam, mas isso me deu algo para me concentrar, enquanto eu esperava a hora que eu poderia ir para Bella.

Logo estava na hora e eu me encontrei fora de casa. Eu não tinha idéia se ela queria que o resto de sua família soubesse que eu estava fora ou não, então eu corri para cima da árvore para seu quarto e bati em sua janela.

Bella abriu a janela e sorriu para mim. "Bem, se não é o meu próprio Romeu".

Eu pisquei para ela e entrei pela janela. Ela recuou para me deixar entrar e depois foi sentar-se em sua cama. Precisando estar mais perto dela, eu fiz meu caminho até ela e sentei-me ao lado dela.

Ela estendeu a mão e pegou a minha mão. Tomei algumas respirações profundas, me acostumando a estar cercado por sua essência.

"Nós conversamos sobre um monte de coisas ontem à noite, mas havia uma coisa que eu não perguntei. Acho que entendo como funciona, a ceifa, mas acho que o que eu quero saber é, de quem você é a ceifadora?"

Ela me olhou um pouco surpresa com a minha pergunta, mas ela respondeu simplesmente: "Jasper".

Eu não sei o que eu esperava que ela dissesse. Eu acho que eu deveria ter feito as contas, quando ela me disse quando ela tinha sido morta, mas ela tinha me jogado para um laço mais uma vez e eu me vi lutando para juntar alguma coisa que fazia sentido. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ela dissesse Alice, Rosalie ou até mesmo Carlisle. Mas Jasper? Ele havia matado mais. As coisas que Bella deve ter sido testemunha. Eu já tinha visto algumas das memórias de Jasper da guerra, mas saber que Bella estava lá, me deixou indefeso.

Ela falou sobre ser drenada, mas saber que ela estava durante a pior época da história de vampiros, deve ter acontecido com freqüência.

"Você deve ter visto um monte de nossa natureza ... então", eu disse.

"Não sua natureza, Edward. Já vi tantos de seu tipo, e você é diferente de qualquer um deles."

"Eu matei pessoas", eu respondi solenemente.

"Eu sei", ela respondeu com um sorriso. Seu tom de voz era tão indiferente sobre as vidas que eu tinha tomado que isso me silenciou por um instante. Em seguida, ela continuou: "Você não teria um ceifador se não o fizesse."

"Quem é o meu ceifador?" Eu perguntei, minha curiosidade recebendo o melhor de mim. Ela parecia desconfortável, e eu sabia que me contar o seu segredo era uma coisa, mas me dizer o de outra pessoa era outra. "Está tudo bem, você não tem que me dizer."

"Obrigada", disse ela com sinceridade, relaxando por ter sido deixada em paz.

"Eu gostaria de tentar alguma coisa", eu disse. Depois de ser bombardeado pelo mesmo pensamento todos os dias, eu tinha que tentar. Eu trouxe o meu rosto para perto do dela, seu cheiro sobre mim. "Fique quieta ..." Meus lábios quase tocando os dela. "... e não fique chateado se eu acidentalmente matá-la, eu nunca fiz isso antes."

Seus lábios ficaram perto, mas eles frisaram. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente contra a minha boca. "Você está brincando, certo?", perguntou ela, um pouco atordoada.

"Shhh, você está estragando o clima," eu provoquei antes de cobrir a distância e colocar meus lábios nos dela.

O cheiro dela era de dar água na boca, mas seu gosto, o sabor doce, salgado de seus lábios, foi além de qualquer coisa que meus sentidos tivessem experimentado antes. Inclinei-me para o seu corpo, e com essa ação, Bella de repente passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e beijou com força. Seus lábios curvados para os meus, tão suave contra a minha pele dura, e a corrida de seu perfume pressionado em cima de mim e então eu estava encostado contra a sua parede, meu peito subindo e baixando em rápida sucessão.

"Demais?" Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, mas seu peito latejava tanto quanto o meu.

Eu olhei para ela, eu sabia que meus olhos estavam pretos com fome e ela estava brincando. Eu sabia que não haveria nada no mundo que pudesse me fazer parar de amar essa garota.

"Bella?"

"Sim?", ela respondeu.

"Eu quero que você conheça minha família."


	13. A história de Nossa Família

_Traduzido por Andressa Caldas_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**A história de Nossa Família**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

"A sua família?" Eu não tive a intenção de rir ou soar tão histérica como as palavras saíram, mas era tudo apenas muito. Um momento nós estávamos nos beijando, e então ele estava me pedindo para ir conhecer seus pais. Estávamos nos tornando mais como adolescentes a cada momento que passamos juntos.

Meu cérebro gritou: 'Não, esta é uma ideia muito ruim'. Infelizmente o meu cérebro não estava no comando. Minha mente que tinha visto e feito muito ao longo das últimas décadas, sabia que estávamos brincando com fogo, mas meu coração estava batendo em seu próprio ritmo, e Edward era o maestro. Era difícil não deixar que ele fosse, quando ele tinha sido tão bom aceitando de tudo.

Eu estava quase pronta para saltar para fora da cama e declarar que podemos ir, logo em seguida, quando uma imagem do rosto de Jasper surgiu na minha cabeça. A realidade foi como um balde de água gelada sendo derramado sobre a minha cabeça.

"Isso pode ser um pouco mais difícil do que parece."

Seu brilhante, sorriso de menino tinha ido embora antes que eu pudesse memorizá-lo do jeito que eu queria. Em seu lugar ficou uma expressão confusa, "Nós não temos que dizer-lhes o seu segredo, eu só quero que eles a conheçam."

"Eu aprecio isso, e eu não estou dizendo que não, estou simplesmente dizendo que nós podemos ter um problema. Ontem à noite, antes de falarmos, eu achei que você já tinha descoberto que Jasper era o meu vampiro." Seus olhos se estreitaram com a palavra "meu" e por um momento eu me perguntei se era possível Edward ter ciúmes de seu próprio irmão. "Bem, quando ele conheceu Alice parou de matar seres humanos."

"Tem sido difícil para ele parar, sim", disse Edward, fazendo-me sentir um pouco culpada. Ele havia explicado ontem à noite por que cada um dos membros de sua família caçava animais, e como sempre que um membro da família ia e 'escorregava', eles eram obrigados a se mudar e redobrar os seus esforços para preservar a vida humana. Antes dessa conversa, eu nunca tinha levado em conta como Jasper podia se sentir sobre as minhas tentativas de trazê-lo para fora do que os Cullen chamavam de seu "estilo de vida vegetariano".

"Não, ele tem." Por agora Edward tinha voltado e tomado um assento ao meu lado na minha cama, então eu era capaz de colocar um dedo sobre os lábios para impedi-lo de me interromper, "Tecnicamente, não matou nenhum um ser humano, a única pessoa que ele tem drenado desde a reunião com Alice, é a mim . "

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram de realização, e eu senti um soco metafórico no intestino quando eu vi a dor em seus olhos. Será que ele me vê como a criatura vil que eu realmente sou? Será que ele finalmente entende como egoísta minha vida após a morte tem sido? Eu odiava aquele olhar. Palavras começaram a cair fora da minha boca enquanto eu tentava me explicar.

"Eu não sabia por que ele tinha parado de matar, nós não temos um manual de quando eles nos irão dar trabalho. Eu não percebi o quanto era importante para você, para sua família, não matar as pessoas. Eu só queria ser capaz de seguir em frente, e uma vez que os animais têm ceifeiras crianças, as mortes não me ajudaram. "

Meu balbucio teria continuado se eu não tivesse sido silenciada por Edward. Seus lábios nos meus de repente eram tudo o que importava no mundo.

Meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, e assim que o fiz, um alarme soou em minha mente. Eu rapidamente mudei para trazê-lo de volta para baixo, de modo que ele não iria quebrar o nosso beijo, mas em vez de se afastar, ele me puxou para mais perto. Seus lábios deixaram os meus e fizeram o seu caminho na minha bochecha ate que ele estava simplesmente me segurando em um abraço íntimo.

"Bella...", ele sussurrou meu nome com os lábios perto do meu ouvido de uma forma que fez soar como uma oração, "...respira".

Eu inalei rápido e forte, quase engasgando com o ar. Quando eu tinha parado de respirar? Minha mente trabalhava furiosamente, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era como me sentia ao ter seus lábios nos meus, e então eu estava me perguntando por que ele estava sendo tão cruel a ponto de levá-los para longe de mim. Eu fiz beicinho para o que eu tinha certeza de que era a primeira vez em qualquer uma de minhas vidas. Sua reação não era como as que eu tinha visto nos filmes, ele não foi rápido para acalmar o que estava me incomodando. Em vez disso, uma vez que ele tinha se puxado para trás o suficiente para ver o meu protuberante lábio inferior, ele riu, fazendo-me acompanhá-lo.

"Você sabe que eu vou te proteger, certo? Mesmo que seja da minha própria família. Você não tem que ter medo de enfrentá-los." Suas palavras causaram um momento de confusão, antes de eu me lembar o que tínhamos vindo a discutir antes.

Sua família.

Reunião com sua família.

A família inteira.

Incluindo ...

"Jasper não pode me matar, bem ... não permanentemente, mas você já sabia disso. Há uma complicação, apesar de tudo."

Edward acenou com a cabeça, o que me levou a continuar. Será que ele sairia e nunca mais voltaria, quando ele percebeu o quão tortuosa que eu tinha sido no passado?

"Todas as vezes que ele me drenou... bem, todas às vezes desde que ele conheceu Alice, eu lhes causei isso." A partir do olhar em seu rosto, eu poderia dizer que ele não acreditou em mim. Com um suspiro, eu continuei, "Eu propositadamente me cortei ou sair para a floresta perto de onde eu sabia que ele estava hospedado. Uma vez eu até seguiu um caçador para fora e esperei que talvez eu pudesse usar o meu sangue para atrair Jasper para mais perto dele. Eu perdi o homem rapidamente, porém,Jasper me encontrou antes mesmo de eu ter fugido para fora da floresta novamente. Eu nem mesmo tenho que me cortar agora. Ele tinha me drenado tantas vezes, que eu me perguntei se ele se tornou uma espécie de viciado no gosto do meu sangue. Eu estava realmente surpresa que ele não tentou nada quando ele encontrou nós dois juntos na floresta. "

Edward parecia perdido em seus pensamentos antes que dele murmurou algo que soou como, "São sempre morena." Seus olhos reorientados para mim, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava preocupado. Preocupado em como ir embora? Como eu reagiria quando ele me disse que ele não poderia ficar comigo?

"Por que você faria isso? Por que você quer que ele a mate de novo?"

"Como qualquer outro trabalho, aos ceifeiros é dado um objetivo. Só quando eu chegar a esse objetivo eu serei capaz de deixar este mundo, e ir para tudo o que é do outro lado. Eu não sei quantos, mas meu objetivo é coletar um certo número de almas. As almas das vítimas de Jasper, mas eu parei de me preocupar com isso há alguns meses atrás, é por isso que eu me mudei para Phoenix com Renée e Phil. "

"Quem é Renee e Phil?" ele estava genuinamente curioso, e foi nesse momento que eu percebi que eu nunca os tinha mencionado na noite anterior. Ele já sabia sobre Nessie e Mike, e eu tinha certeza que ele tinha suas suspeitas sobre Charlie, mas eu não os tinha mencionado. Com tantos anos para percorrer, e assim por algumas horas durante a noite, nos tínhamos acabado de começar a falar sobre nossas vidas.

"Ceifeiros", eu disse rapidamente. Estava ficando mais e mais fácil de dizer a ele o que ele queria saber.

"Você sabe, toda vez que você responder a uma das minhas perguntas mais vinte vem à minha mente." Sua declaração foi leve, mas eu sabia o que ele estava dizendo.

"Ceifeiros de quem?"

'Por que você acabou indo para Phoenix?

'Você estará indo de novo?'

'Será que eu quero? "

"A única resposta que realmente importa é que eu não tenho nenhum desejo de seguir em frente mais", e com isso dito, eu me abaixei para capturar seus lábios novamente. Isso deve ter concluído a minha missão de limpar sua mente, porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que a porta do meu quarto tinha estourado aberta, e entrou a única pessoa que eu tinha estado evitando todo o dia.

"Whoa!" A boca de Mike estava aberta tão amplamente que teria sido cômico se ele não tivesse apenas me encontrado em minha cama, com o homem que havia matado Charlie.

"Sério?" Mike balançou a cabeça como se a pergunta pudesse de repente mudar o que ele estava vendo. Eu não poderia ter me importado menos sobre o que ele estava fazendo, no entanto. Com os olhos de Edward estreitando ao meu lado, eu estava começando a me perguntar o que ele estava pensando. Tentei levantar para perseguir Mike para fora do meu quarto, mas um braço possessivo se enrolou na minha cintura, como uma barra de aço.

"Mike". Eu esperei por um momento antes de chamar o nome dele para que eu pudesse ganhar sua atenção. "Mike, eu tenho um convidado, você poderia por favor?!" A questão saiu por entre os meus dentes enquanto eu fazia um gesto com a cabeça para ele sair. Seus ombros caíram de forma esvaziada quando ele se virou para o corredor e se dirigiu de volta para baixo, deixando a porta do quarto aberta.

A tensão de Edward o deixou quanto mais longe Mike ia, mas da maneira como seus olhos começaram a escurecer, eu não conseguia relaxar. Edward pegou minha mão quando me levantei. "Parece que eu vou ter de conhecer a sua família em primeiro lugar, Bella."

"Por quê?"

"Porque Mike está lá embaixo dizendo a Charlie sobre nós agora. Aparentemente, ele vai levar o resto do dia de folga para vir e lidar com esta nova questão."

O riso histérico estava apenas esperando para estourar para fora dos meus lábios. Coisas como essa só poderiam acontecer comigo.

Depois de corrigir o meu cabelo que tinha de alguma forma tornado-se um pouco desgranhado e respirando profundamente o suficiente para acalmar meu coração acelerado, Edward e eu conseguimos nos acomodar na mesa da cozinha no térreo com Mike olhando para nossas mãos unidas. Ato que provavelmente teria feito de Mike nada menos do que um idiota, poderia ter lhe dito que Edward já sabia sobre ceifeiros, sobre nós, mas eu não quero ter que me explicar duas vezes.

"Então, Edward, joga algum esporte? Você sabe que a equipe de futebol tem eliminatórias chegando."

"Não, eu nunca tive muito interesse nos esportes. Eu prefiro caminhar." O olhar de satisfação no rosto de Mike foi sumindo rapidamente quando Edward não iria se contorcer.

"Oh yeah ... caminhadas." A maneira como Mike arregalou os olhos quando ele olhou para mim me fez perceber o quão sortudo ele era já que nunca tinha tido que estalar uma alma. Ele era horrível em ser discreto. Felizmente para todos nós, Charlie entrou após a terceira tentativa de olhos arregalados e nenhum aceno sutil demais para mim. Se não fosse por todo o tempo que passei com Mike nos anos anteriores, eu poderia ter pensado que ele estava tendo uma convulsão.

"Huhumm," o grunhido de desaprovação de Charlie e a confirmação não deu nenhuma indicação sobre o que ele estava pensando, pelo menos não para mim. Como eu teria gostado de ter o dom de Edward para esse momento sozinha. Olhei para Edward quando Charlie tirou o casaco e pendurou pela porta da frente; o olhar em seus olhos mostravam a confusão que eu sentia. Edward estava errado? Houve duas pessoas que ele não podia ouvir os pensamentos? Ou eram os pensamentos de Charlie tão vago como a forma como ele falou?

A raspagem de uma cadeira contra o azulejo trouxe a minha atenção apenas para Charlie novamente; ele ainda estava usando a sua arma no coldre. Teria sido uma tática de intimidação eficaz para um adolescente real, mas tendo em conta que todos nós sabíamos que Edward não era nada do tipo, era absolutamente inútil.

"Bem, agora, eu tenho que dizer, que eu não permito h-humumm-meninos no quarto de Bella."

Ah, o tipo pai preocupado, então é assim que ele queria lidar com isso? Pelo menos ele poderia manter uma cara séria, e não ceder sob pressão.

"Não que isso importe, de qualquer maneira, eu fui transferido. Estamos indo hoje à noite." Esta noite foi sublinhado com um olhar sombrio voltado diretamente nos meus olhos. Era quase cômico. Como ele explicaria nossa súbita necessidade de nós mudar? E Charlie nunca viveu muito longe dos Cullens.

Por um momento, eu quase me senti como uma criança sendo repreendida por seu pai, e a ameaça pesou na minha mente. Em seguida, a mão fria embalando a minha própria me lembrou de que eu não era uma adolescente, e Edward não era um menino mal comportado que tinha escapado para o meu quarto. Tivemos cada um, mais do que o nosso quinhão de décadas sozinhos, e não havia nada que ia me forçar a desistir dele agora.

"Senhor, não houve furtiva-"

"Ele sabe que somos ceifeiros." Talvez tenha sido rude cortar Edward, mas esta é a minha família ...que sorte, e se alguém ia ter de lidar com eles, deveria ser eu. "E eu não vou a lugar nenhum." O som batendo à direita, me indicou que Mike havia caído de sua cadeira, mas meu foco era sobre Charlie.

"Ele sabe?"

"Sim."

"Quanto é que ele sabe, Isabella?" O uso manchado de meu nome, meu nome próprio, disse que muito mais do que qualquer olhar podia. Charlie queria saber se ele sabia sobre o meu passado, o seu passado, o nosso passado. De repente, toda a luta me deixou. Por mais difícil que era para mim compartilhar meu próprio passado com Edward, eu sabia que a ideia dele, de um vampiro sabendo sobre cada um deles, foi assustador para Charlie.

"Contei-lhe tudo sobre mim mesma."

"Mesmo ...?" A única palavra realizou mais do que qualquer questão prolixo poderia pedir.

"Sim, Charlie, mesmo Jasper."

"Já sabem também os outros..."

Vampiros, que tinha de ser o que ele ia dizer, mas era muito educado ou muito velho para esconder o que sabíamos para terminar a pergunta.

"Vampiros sugadores de sangue? Será que eles sabem quem somos? Será que Alice? Será que ela vai correr fora em outra viagem a Paris agora que eles sabem? Você sabe o quanto eu odeio Paris, embora! Bella eu acho que algo de bom pode vir a partir dele. A última vez que fui, quer dizer, vocês tem que passar algum tempo a sós ". Mike, por outro lado, não tinha tal escrúpulos em dizer o que quer que lhe vem à mente. Embora a maneira como a mão de Edward apertava a minha, talvez ele não estivesse expressado tudo o que ele estava pensando.

"Você não tinha o direito de espioná-la desse jeito!" O rosnado que atravessou o peito de Edward era mais animal do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Havia apenas um quarto de hotel. O que eu deveria fazer arrancar meus olhos? E como é que você sabe o que eu estava pensando?"

"Da mesma forma que você pode voltar à vida se eu matar você agora, é um dom."

"Edward, acalme-se." Eu respirei fundo enquanto eu punia o homem ao meu lado e percebi que a declaração foi tanto para mim como foi para ele. Com uma respiração profunda, eu me virei para enfrentar este novo bocado de informação, "Michael, você não tinha o direito!"

"Bem, você não tinha o direito de ir e dizer a qualquer grupo de vampiros sobre nós."

"CHEGA!" A voz de Charlie cortar a cozinha como um machado na manteiga.

"Mike, vamos falar sobre a sua viagem á Paris mais tarde." As palavras realizaram muito mais do que a dimensão do assunto. Eu tinha quase certeza de que Mike gostaria que Charlie tivesse guardado a arma mais tarde. A morte para nós pode não ser possível, mas cada tentativa certamente é dolorida. "Bella, você sabe em que você está se metendo?"

Como é que você diz que não tem absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que você está fazendo, mas que é o seu coração que está liderando o caminho? "Charlie, se um post-it aparecesse amanhã, para quem você acha que é?"

Seus olhos perfurando os meus disseram tudo: Jasper. Apesar do fato de que Charlie ficou mais perto de Edward, pronto para trabalhar, se ele era necessário, ele sabia bem como o resto de nós que Edward não era um vampiro normal, ele sabia que ele confiava em Edward para não ir e matar mais pessoas. Foi por isso que ele tinha arriscado seu coração com Renee bem antes de que havia encontrado.

"Eu confio nele. Eu sei que ele não vai fazer nada para me machucar." O resto da nossa conversa de curta duração envolveu ameaças sem sentido que um pai daria a um namorado em potencial. Mike estava sentado em sua cadeira de mau humor pelo modo como Charlie aceitou que eu tinha feito a minha escolha e não havia nada que qualquer um deles poderia fazer sobre isso. Em um ponto Edward olhou para mim e, em seguida, ao redor da sala antes de rir. Charlie teve Mike pedindo uma pizza enquanto nós explicávamos como foi que Edward descobriu nosso segredo.

"Nessie, eu deveria ter adivinhado. Aquela garota sempre foi um pouco intrometida." Eu perguntei o que ele queria dizer com isso, mas depois percebi que não era o meu lugar para perguntar. Quando a pizza chegou, ninguém ofereceu qualquer pedaço para Edward, todos os pretextos foram embora por agora. Ele, no entanto, perguntou como poderíamos comer tal coisa mau cheirosa, o que levou a uma conversa sobre o que tinha gosto de sangue e uma perda completa e total do meu apetite.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, eu não vou falar sobre isso novamente, vá em frente e coma." Empurrei o prato ofensiva longe antes de balançar a cabeça e tentar evitar vômitos.

"Você precisa comer," Edward insistiu.

"Não, eu não." Eu queria explicar, mas cada vez que eu abri minha boca eu imaginava líquido quente escorrendo pelo meu pescoço. Pelo menos se tornar um vampiro não era algo que eu jamais teria que me preocupar. Quem em sã consciência iria querer provar sangue?

"O que ela quer dizer é que podemos ficar com fome, mas ao contrário dos humanos, não comer não faz mal a nós. É apenas desconfortável." Fiquei grata quando Charlie respondeu por mim, porque eu sabia que Mike não faria.

Eventualmente, a sala ficou em silêncio e tudo estava em aberto, bem, quase tudo. Apesar do deslize de Mike sobre Alice, Charlie conseguiu manter o assunto ceifador sobre ele fora da conversa. Edward também tinha ficado um pouco de boca fechada sobre o resto de sua família, dizendo que se eles escolheriam quando partilhar conosco, isso seria a escolha que cada um deles teria que fazer por conta própria.

"Eu ainda quero que você os conheça."

Meus nervos estavam desgastados, o meu nível de exaustão foi além de qualquer coisa que eu tinha sentido em décadas, e ainda com Edward lá olhando para mim, tudo o que eu podia fazer era um aceno de cabeça. Charlie nos acompanhou até a porta. Mike correu para seu quarto, declarando que ele estaria aqui para me confortar quando Jasper me forçasse para meu próximo corpo. Um rosnado veio como resposta de Edward e enviou um arrepio por minha espinha. Pouco antes, dele fechar a porta da frente, Charlie soltou um suspiro e disse que a única coisa que eu não estava preparada era para lidar.

"Bella, você pode dizer a ele sobre seu ceifeiro".

**_Edward Cullen_**

Eu não tinha certeza do que eu esperava da família de Bella. Eles não eram convencionais, mas também não eram a minha. Tivemos duas famílias forjadas com os que nos rodeiam com pensamentos e objetivos semelhantes. Essas coisas finalmente se transformaram em afeição, e, em seguida, em um amor familiar. Eles ainda estavam trabalhando os seus caminhos, que não tinha sido ligadas enquanto a minha família e eu tínhamos sido, mas depois de conhecer Charlie, eu sabia que eles eram sólidos.

Mike, no entanto, poderia ser substituído, mas eu às vezes sentia o mesmo sobre Rosalie, no entanto, ela nunca tinham me espionado de cueca, o mesmo não pode ser dito sobre Mike e Bella. Eu não estava feliz que o meu primeiro vislumbre de Bella despida tenha sido através dos olhos de outro homem, mas eu decidi dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida. Entretanto, me pergunto se eu poderia sair e matá-lo, apenas uma vez. Para proteger sua honra, é claro. O pequeno sorriso surgiu ao longo de meus lábios.

"O que está fazendo você tão feliz?" Bella perguntou quando nós dirigíamos em direção a minha casa.

"Só animado para você conhecer a minha família." Eu não considero isso uma mentira, eu estava animado sobre seu encontro com a minha família. Eu só não diria a ela a parte dos meus pensamentos homicidas ainda.

Eu não pude deixar de notar que, apesar de Bella estar sentada em uma posição relaxada, uma perna dobrada debaixo dela e a outra apoiada no painel do meu carro, a maneira que ela torceu as mãos deixou os seus nervos bem visíveis.

"Eles vão te amar", eu assegurei a ela, mas era óbvio que ela não acreditou em mim. "Mesmo Jasper. Na verdade, ele ficará feliz de saber que seu controle é muito melhor do que ele pensava."

"Não é com Jasper que estou preocupada é com...", ela murmurou baixinho.

"Então, quem?" Eu perguntei, mas, em seguida, a resposta me atingiu, e sua voz se juntou a minha quando eu disse, "_Alice_".

"Eu não vou deixá-la te machucar", eu disse honestamente.

"Bem, não é uma coisa boa", disse Bella com um sorriso irônico.

"O que é isso?"

"Ela não vai vê-lo chegando."

**~~ DLY ~~**

A casa estava em silêncio, enquanto puxava o carro para mais perto. Muito tranquilo. Alice deve ter visto a nossa vinda. Eu desliguei o motor e estava segurando a porta de Bella aberta pelo tempo em que ela se desfazia do cinto de segurança.

"Olhe para isso, o cavalheirismo não está morto", disse ela, rindo um pouco demais em sua própria piada...

"Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você", eu prometi novamente. "Não temos que dizer-lhes qualquer coisa que você não queira."

Ela me surpreendeu de novo, tomando minhas mãos e me parando. "Você tem sido mais do que aberto comigo. Isso vai contra todas as regras, mas esta é uma situação única. Apenas deixe-me começar devagar."

"Tudo bem", eu disse, inclinando-me para baixo e tocando meus lábios nos dela. Seu cheiro tomou conta de mim, criando um cobertor de desejo e amor.

"Só mais uma coisa antes de ir para lá." Eu olhei para ela e esperei. "Charlie".

"Charlie?"

"Ele é o ceifeiro", ela sussurrou.

Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos da minha família lá dentro, perguntando por que ainda estávamos do lado de fora. A tranquilidade imposta havia sido quebrada quando Bella e eu nos beijamos.

"Minha família pode esperar", eu disse, pegando sua mão e deslizando-a por cima do meu ombro. Com um movimento rápido, a pendurei a em minhas costas e nós estávamos correndo para dentro da floresta enquanto ela gritava.

"Isso é loucura", ela gritou, e começou a rir quando eu esquivava das árvores.

Quando eu cheguei à clareira, coloquei-a para baixo, girando e mantendo-a pressionada contra mim até que ela recupera-se o equilíbrio. Era uma velocidade incomum para alguém não acostumado com isso, e eu sabia que seu equilíbrio ficaria fora por um tempo.

Ela se separou de mim e tentou recuperar o equilíbrio, mas ela tropeçou e, em seguida, virou-se e sentou-se abruptamente no chão. Seu rosto estava mais pálido do que quando tinha deixado o carro e eu pensei que eu poderia ter exagerado.

"Não faça isso de novo", disse ela, decidindo que ela não gostava desse modo de transporte, afinal.

"Desculpe", eu respondi e sentei-me ao lado dela.

"Charlie?" Perguntei depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. "Eu matei o seu pai?"

Ela riu e eu fiz uma careta para ela. "Ele não é meu pai verdadeiro. Bem, não mais do que Dr. Cullen é seu. Mas nós somos como uma família. Eu o amo."

O rosto de Charlie Swan era familiar para mim quando eu o vi, mas eu não tinha ligado o rosto a qualquer memória. Minha mente não conseguia alcançar plenamente se ele era o mesmo homem que eu matei quando abandonei Carlisle da primeira vez. Eu estava chateado com Carlisle por me acorrentar a uma vida que eu não achava que fosse natural. Com a consciência que eu criei de culpar o meu "pai", decidi matar apenas aqueles que seriam um ônus para a sociedade. Os que mataram, estupraram e torturaram seus semelhantes. Lembrei-me do momento mais ou menos perfeitamente.

_Eu tinha chegado à cidade várias horas antes. Eu estava viajando por duas semanas e eu estava começando a ficar com uma fome intensa.A última coisa que eu tinha comido era um veado e eu estava ansioso para afundar meus dentes em algo mais acreditava ser superior, meu dom me dando a possibilidade de escolher direito as vítimas. Para prestar um serviço, enquanto desfrutava do meu sustento._

_Os saltos dos meus sapatos rangiam contra o cascalho da estrada. Ainda era tranquilo, mas não para os meus próprios ouvidos. Eu podia ouvir cada som dos grilos nas árvores próximas à conversa barulhenta do pub no final da rua. Comecei a me preocupar que eu tinha esperado muito tempo. Os aromas no ar encheram minha boca com veneno e não havia uma pessoa na rua comigo, apenas a essência deles deixado para trás._

_Eu os ouvi antes de velos na esquina. Havia um grupo deles, seis no total. Segui-os e eu podia ouvir os pensamentos vis indo e voltando em suas cabeças. Dois deles tiveram visões de que eles tinham feito a uma menina na noite anterior. Em um beco escuro, ela perdeu sua inocência e sua vida. Certamente alguém que se associasse com estes dois seriam igualmente culpados._

_Segui-os, esperando que um rompesse do grupo. Eu esperava por um dos dois que tinham os pensamentos claros de malícia, mas a sorte não estava do meu lado, e o homem de cabelo escuro com o bigode rompeu primeiro. Quando ele dirigiu para a longa rua, eu o segui. Sua mente era nebulosa, e eu atribuí isso a ele ter bebido. Eu me convenci de que ele tinha ajudado os outros dois homens e o encurralei rapidamente._

_Quando afundei meus dentes em seu pescoço, sua mente ficou limpa. Como um abrir de cortinas, seus pensamentos vieram de forma mais clara e eu podia ver uma mulher e filha em casa. As pessoas que ele amava. Mas talvez ainda pior do que isso, eu vi o seu crachá. Ele estava investigando os homens, não com eles. Não querendo admitir que tivesse cometido um erro, eu eliminei o corpo depois que o havia drenado. Eu sabia que nunca seria tão descuidado novamente. Gostaria de saber que eles eram maus. Os maus não me faria sentir como este._

_A lembrança de minha primeira morte ficou comigo, e embora eu tivesse sido muito mais cuidadoso no futuro, era a memória dele, de Charlie, que teve a vantagem para o meu regresso a Carlisle. Eu não era Deus e minhas escolhas defeituosas tinha provado isso._

"Edward parece tão sério. Eu não culpo você por matá-lo. Na verdade, se você não tivesse o matado, eu nunca teria tido a chance de conhecê-lo."

Olhei para Bella, minhas sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto eu tentava entender como ela poderia ser tão arrogante sobre o minha matança.

"Eu costumava levar mais almas em uma semana do que você matou em sua vida, Edward. Eu tenho uma visão realista da morte. Isso acontece, e pode ficar impressionado, mas eu ainda estou aqui e por isso são a maioria das pessoas com quem eu me preocupo, então eu acho que estou fazendo um bom trabalho. "

"Você disse que tomou almas de vampiros", eu disse, me perguntando se Bella realmente não têm as respostas que tanto eu e Carlisle desejávamos.

"Eu tenho. E a maioria deles não se afastou para as sombras. Mas não todos. Tenho visto muitos irem para as luzes."

"O céu?" Eu perguntei, quase sem acreditar.

Bella deu de ombros quando ela colocou as mãos atrás dela no chão. "Eu não sei. Só sei que as luzes parecem um bom lugar para ir e vir, quando as sombras, vem buscar os mortos gritando."

Eu podia ver que as pessoas afetavam ela. Bella, era tão forte como ela parecia ser, ainda assim estava transtornada pelas coisas que tinha que fazer. Ela olhou para mim, e por um momento eu pensei que ela parecia apenas com seus 17 anos, doce e insegura. Talvez fosse o predador em mim que queria que ela ou talvez ele fosse o homem que precisava para consolá-la, de qualquer forma eu não poderia me ajudar e eu me inclinei e nossos lábios se tocaram.

Mais uma vez, com os nossos beijos, uma faísca acendeu entre nós e Bella parecia superar sua melancolia rapidamente. Ela se arrastou por cima do meu colo e montou em mim enquanto suas mãos encontraram meu cabelo. Isso veio acompanhado por seu cheiro, mas era seu desejo que tinha a minha atenção. Minhas mãos repousavam sobre seus quadris enquanto nos beijávamos, mas foi quando a senti sentar todo o seu peso para baixo no meu colo que eu a empurrei para trás.

"O quê?" ela perguntou confusa.

"Você me diz que eu tenho uma alma e agora você está tentando roubar minha virtude", eu disse, meio brincando, mas o meu nervosismo e confusão era o que estava me dirigindo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse tentando me descobrir e, em seguida, aproximou-se novamente. "Edward. Nós não somos como os outros casais. Posso dizer com segurança que, na história dos casais, nós somos o primeiro par vampiro/ceifeiro. Não existem regras para nós, não é como se nós estamos indo para nós casar."

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei, a questão surpreendendo até a mim mesmo.

Ela riu. "O que quer dizer, por que não? Você e eu estamos tão perto de imortais como eles vêm. Não que eu estou com medo de um compromisso ou qualquer coisa, mas nós não temos sequer nos conhecemos a tempo o suficiente. Além disso," ela sorriu timidamente, "O casamento não é realmente necessário para nós, não é?" Eu podia vê-la esconder seu nervosismo em sua próxima ação, um beijo vindo rápido e eu estava perdido na sensação de seus lábios quentes e seu aroma único.

Quando ela se afastou, eu sorri. "Você vai ser a morte para mim, Bella Swan."

Ela apenas riu bastante com o comentário, e em seguida, ficou séria quando ela olhou para mim, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Edward, você realmente não quer se casar comigo, não é?"

"O pensamento passou pela minha cabeça", eu admiti.

"Não há pressa. Tenho tempo e você tem tempo. Eu quero você na minha vida, mas eu cresci em um tempo não muito diferente do seu. Eu vi um monte de progresso nas relações ao longo do tempo, mas vê não é viver. Eu ainda sei o que me foi ensinado e mesmo que eu queira experimentar tudo com você, eu não quero perde nada por estar apressando os passos ". Ela parou de falar, suas bochechas corando.

Segurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos. "Você vai me deixar cortejá-la?" Eu disse meu rosto incapaz de esconder a emoção da ideia.

Bella balançou a cabeça com um sorriso tímido. "Mas Edward, sem acompanhante", brincou ela. "Eu gostaria da opção de me tornar uma garota moderna no meu próprio critério."

**~~ DLY ~~**

A caminhada de volta para a casa, que eu tomei muito mais lento por causa da minha passageira, foi preenchida com um silêncio confortável. Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos. Bella tinha me dado um presente e nem sequer percebeu isso. Para encontrar alguém que queria estar comigo, e depois de descobrir que ela tinha ideias semelhantes sobre relacionamentos, me fez feliz.

A casa ainda estava em silêncio quando nos aproximamos novamente. As mentes da minha família foram se revelando serem ao mesmo tempo curiosas e nervosas durante a minha reunião com Bella. Bella respirou fundo quando entramos em minha casa e eu dei-lhe em sua mão um pequeno aperto para que ela soubesse que eu estava lá para ela.

Eu esperava muitas coisas ao introduzir Bella para a minha família, eu esperava Carlisle para ser cortês e Esme para ser acolhedor. Rosalie era a certeza de ser distante e fria, e Emmett barulhento e curioso. Alice era a certeza de ser seu auto amigável inflável e Jasper distante enquanto ele lia o clima, estudando Bella até ter certeza dela. No entanto, quando entramos na sala, Alice e Jasper estavam de frente e no centro com carrancas.

"Edward, eu posso falar com você? Sozinho", ela declarou com um olhar.

"Alice, não há nada que Bella não saiba sobre nós", eu disse com cuidado.

Alice abriu a mente para mim e me mostrou a visão que ela teve recentemente. Jasper estava olhando para o nada na cadeira, mas suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas como se estivesse ouvindo algo, e isso não era bom. Então Alice apareceu na visão e ela estava chateada, gritando com o espaço vazio, "Como você pôde fazer isso com ele?" uma e outra vez.

"Eu vejo", disse eu, pensando que talvez um lugar mais fresco para discutir fosse melhor.

"Eu não", disse Bella. "Será que isso irrite o resto de vocês tanto quanto me faz?"

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada. "Eu gosto dela!"

"Eu sou muito gostável", disse Bella, estendendo a mão para ele, o rosto amigável por enquanto.

Emmett tinha recolhido sua mão estendida quando eu passei escoltando Alice para a cozinha.

"O que está acontecendo, Edward?" ela perguntou uma vez que estávamos no isolamento da cozinha. Toda a minha família foi se apresentando a Bella na sala, mas mantendo uma orelha em Alice e minha conversa. Seus olhares vieram a me dizer que Alice havia preenchido sua visão. Então, o único que restou fora do circuito era Bella. "Você sabe por que eu vou matar sua nova namorada?"

Com a sua pergunta, ela desencadeou o resto de sua visão sobre mim.

"Não se pode brincar com a vida das pessoas dessa forma!" ela gritou enquanto Jasper se levantava.

"Está tudo bem, Alice. Acalme-se," Jasper disse, indo para pegar a mão dela, e então ela puxou-o para trás com tanta força que ele voou para o espaço vazio. O rosto de Alice mudou, sabendo que ela tinha batido em alguma coisa, e então, de repente, o corpo de Bella, o todo que eu podia ver, estava deitado no chão.

Um sentimento péssimo subiu no meu peito. Mesmo que eu soubesse que Bella não poderia ser morta, ver isso acontecer ainda trazia meu lado protetor a tona.

"Vocês todos estão ouvindo o que eles estão dizendo, não é?" Ouvi Bella perguntar da sala.

"Por que você diz isso?" Esme perguntou amavelmente.

"Porque mesmo que você estejam falando comigo, todos vocês continuam olhando para aquela parede."

Eu me desliguei novamente deles e me concentrei de volta em Alice. Ouvir a voz de Bella trouxe calma e a sensibilidade de volta para mim.

"Alice, Bella tem um segredo. Não é meu para compartilhar, mas, uma vez que parece que ela vai lhe dizer de qualquer maneira, talvez eu devesse quebrá-lo aqui."

Alice olhou para mim por um momento. "Por que não está mais chateado com o fato de eu matar ..."

Os olhos de Alice mudaram como sempre faziam quando ela tinha uma visão. A maioria das pessoas não iria perceber, mas com a minha visão de vampiro, eu podia ver suas pupilas dilatarem e a cor escurecer minuciosamente.

A visão foi semelhante a anterior; Alice gritou para Bella, embora parecia ser para o nada. Jasper entrou em cena e empurrou o corpo de Bella, fato de que eu poderia vê-lo me disse que ela tinha sido separada dele. Mas depois mudou para mim e Alice parando só quando nós estávamos falando.

"Não se preocupe, Alice. Você não pode matar Bella. Você pode matar o corpo, mas ela só fica com um novo."

"Isso é verdade?" Alice me perguntou. "Não é possível eu realmente matá-la?"

"É doloroso para ela se você o fizer, mas não, ela não pode morrer."

Ela olhou para mim, esticando o pescoço para trás agora, para compensar a nossa diferença de altura, então me deu um tapa.

"Hey!" Eu disse, assustado.

"Eu só passei as últimas duas horas preocupada que eu mataria a sua primeira namorada, Edward. Agora que eu sei que eu não posso, eu tenho certeza que eu posso lidar com qualquer coisa que ela venha a me dizer."

Deixei escapar um suspiro e rezei para que realmente fosse o caso.

Quando voltei para os outros, Bella estava sentada conversando com Esme sobre culinária. Esme tinha manifestado interesse em aprender e Bella foi rápida a agarrar-se ao interesse comum. Assim que Bella me notou, ela terminou a frase e se levantou, vindo para mim.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou ela, sem se incomodar em sussurrar sob o pretexto de privacidade.

"Espero que sim", eu disse honestamente.

Bella deu uma olhada em volta para minha família, que estavam esperando pacientemente para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Ela respirou fundo e começou a falar: "Não há realmente nenhuma maneira fácil de fazer isso." Ela chegou e pegou a minha mão e eu apertei-a suavemente. "Tudo começa com um sapo e um sapa ..."

**~~ DLY ~~**

"Então você é um ceifador?" Emmett foi o primeiro a falar depois que Bella tinha contado a história de quem ela era. "Muito louco!"

"Eu não entendo. Você disse que você colhe de vampiros. O que você está fazendo aqui? A menos que um de nós está prestes a morrer?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Não, eu não apenas estalo almas de vampiros." O rosto de Carlisle se iluminou, e eu podia ouvir as muitas perguntas que fazia quando tinha tempo, mas agora ele estava dando a Bella a chance de responder às de sua famílias. "Eu colho para um vampiro. Quem ele mata, seja ele humano ou vampiro, eu estalo as almas e entrego-os ao seu destino, sejam as luzes ou sombras. Eu não faço isso com animais, porém, é uma outra divisão. "

"Então, se você colhe para um certo vampiro, você não tem que segui-lo?" Jasper perguntou, e eu vi as sobrancelhas subirem juntas como fizeram na visão. Eu dei um leve e pequeno passo e me coloquei entre Jasper e Alice, e Bella.

"Sim, eu tenho acompanhado o meu vampiro em torno de um longo tempo," Bella respondeu, e eu não tentei concertar o fato dela o chamar de dela.

"Uma vez que há apenas um membro desta família que justifique ter um ceifador por perto em todos os momentos, eu assumo que você é o meu ceifeiro."

Bella olhou surpresa para o fato de que ele tinha adivinhado tão rapidamente.

"Jasper, você não matou ninguém em um longo tempo," Alice o consolou.

"Mais do que você pensa," Bella murmurou.

"O que você quer dizer?" Jasper perguntou.

"Ceifeiros não são ceifeiros para sempre. Nós temos uma quota à preencher. Pode ser dois pode ser de dois mil. Uma vez que colhemos o nosso número desconhecido, temos de seguir em frente. Eu o segui ao longo de décadas, e você sabe quantas almas que entreguei. Bem... então você conheceu Alice e você simplesmente parou. Eu não acho que eu já comecei a seguir em frente,então eu meio que possa ter tentado você ".

"Você alimentou-o com pessoas?" Alice perguntou, horrorizada.

"Não. Eu tentei algumas vezes, levando-o a alguém, mas, no final, tudo o que eu lhe dava era ..." Bella respondeu, "eu".

"Espere", disse Alice, de pé, e eu empurrei Bella de volta um pouco. "Você está dizendo que o tempo todo que Jasper teve problemas com seu controle não foi por causa de seu controle ser mais fraco, mas porque você manteve pendurado sangue humano na frente dele? Não me admira que eu nunca vi seus assassinatos a tempo de salvá-lo. Eu não posso vê-la! "

A sala estava tensa como o discurso que Alice havia construído. Todos, menos Bella estavam ciente da visão que Alice tinha tido. Eu assisti com o canto do meu olho como Emmett deslocou-se pronto para bater Alice para fora do curso, se precisasse. Jasper viu sua esposa com cautela, bem, mas em sua mente, ele estava ocupado tentando decifrar o humor dela, como se ela não tivesse encontrado o que ele achava que seria.

Alice começou a rir. Uma boa gargalhada saudável.

"Alice?" Jasper perguntou, questionando sua sanidade.

"Passei as últimas duas horas me perguntando o que era tão ruim que eu gritei e matei a namorada de Edward, e agora que eu sei o que era ele se sente um pouco decepcionado. Não só eu não posso matá-la, ela apenas me disse que ela está alimentando você por décadas. Você passou anos se sentindo culpado por, provavelmente, ter uma refeição, uma culpa que você jamais deveria ter. "

Se os vampiros fossem capazes de chorar, Alice estaria encharcada de tanto rir.

A cabeça de Jasper ergueu para cima em compreensão. "É por isso que você cheirava tão familiar. Eu estava começando a pensar que todos que provei eram iguais!"

"Podemos parar de falar sobre comer a minha namorada?" Eu perguntei, não gostando do rumo da conversa.

"Sim, por favor," Bella reiterou um pouco instável. "Antes de me transformar em um buffet de tudo o que você pode comer, eu gostaria de dizer-lhe o resto."

Bella disse a eles sobre como ela mudou para os corpos comidos. Ela fez questão de deixá-los saber que doía morrer, como quaisquer seres humanos, no caso de eles estarem recebendo todas as ideias. Emmett foi o único cujos pensamentos teve um olhar meu que fez com que eles desaparecem rapidamente.

Noite adentro minha família fez mais um monte de perguntas e Bella respondeu-lhes incansavelmente até que um bocejo rastejou para dentro e acabei a noite.

"Ela pode ser imortal, mas ela ainda precisa dormir", eu expliquei quando eu peguei a mão dela.

"Foi muito bom conhecê-la", disse Carlisle com um sorriso. Ele havia ficado emocionado ao ouvir que alguns vampiros foram para as luzes. Ele se sentiu vingado pela forma como ele viveu a sua vida.

Alice veio e colocou os braços em torno de Bella. Bella voltou o abraço sem jeito, mas lançou-me um sorriso.

"Me desculpe, eu quase a matei", disse Alice e atirei-lhe um olhar de repreensão.

"Uh, isso é bom," Bella respondeu com cautela, em seguida, ela dirigiu-se ao resto da família: "Foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês."

Eu levei Bella para casa, o passeio tranquilo como eu notei sua partida à deriva. Quando chegámos a casa dela, ela estava dormindo. Peguei-a e a levei, colocando-a em sua cama. Tirei os sapatos e arrastei o cobertor para cima dela.

"Edward," ela murmurou, e eu olhei para ela.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

"Eu sei que nós estamos indo devagar mas, por favor, fique", ela respondeu.

Ela já estava dormindo novamente pelo tempo que eu levei para me arrastar para a cama, mas seu corpo se moveu e se fundiu com o meu em seu sono. Eu empurrei seu cabelo fora de seu ombro e cantarolei levemente enquanto ela dormia.

Eu ia me casar com essa menina um dia


	14. A historia de Margaret Saunders

_Traduzido por Fernanda_

_Revisado por Liss Lima_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**A historia de Margaret Saunders**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

Sexta-feira nunca tinha sido tão boa. Essa tinha que ser a melhor sexta-feira das histórias das sextas-feiras, embora eu estava ciente de que a presença de Edward quando eu acordei talvez tivesse algo a ver com isso. Ter ele ao meu lado enquanto eu comia o café da manhã também foi o ponto alto do lado positivo para esta sexta-feira. Mike parecia ter se recuperado de seu mau humor, e agora estava fazendo tudo em seu alcance para irritar Edward.

Ele foi tão longe como quando ofereceu a Edward suco V8 dizendo que parecia sangue. Em seguida houve a nossa chegada na escola. Se houvesse qualquer indicação sobre a forma como o resto da eternidade seria com Edward, eu estava pronta para fugir e esquecer qualquer ideia sobre um relacionamento a partir do momento em que entramos no estacionamento. Eu sabia que as meninas humanas eram invejosas, mas Rose me mandava olhares que podiam matar. Eu não conseguia descobrir qual era o problema dela, embora não fosse um problema grande o suficiente para parar Alice de se lançar sobre um pouco mais rápido do que qualquer adolescentes normais poderia fazer.

"Eu estou tão animada! Depois que você foi embora ontem, eu vi que nós iríamos ser melhores amigas!" ela passou seu braço frio no meu enquanto nós nos movíamos rápido demais em direção ao prédio e me deixou em uma seria perda de palavras. O que ela quis dizer com 'viu'? e ela não queria me matar na noite passada?

Vendo o futuro? Ouvindo pensamentos? Como nós conseguimos ficar longe e escondidos deles todos esses anos?

"Então como você pode ver o futuro, você pode me dizer se a Rose irá tentar me assassinar? Porque ela parecia estar pensando nisso nessa manhã."

Eu mal peguei um vislumbre do sorriso de Edward antes de nós chegarmos em minha sala de aula. Não era a reação que eu esperava que ele tivesse tido na minha questão. "Ela percebeu que você é o motivo pelo qual nós precisamos nos mudar tão frequentemente. Ela está dividida entre te odiar e te perguntar se as duas recaidas de Emmett foram por causa de sua ceifeira." A resposta dele me causou um arrepio na espinha quando me lembrei da visita noturna para o cemitério, onde tivemos que cavar uma das vítimas de Emmett, a fim de estalar sua alma.

Tinha sido no período de lua de mel de Phil e Renee, nós pensamos que eles estivessem em Cancun quando eles vieram para casa mais cedo e Phil admitiu que precisava de ajuda para encontrar o antigo corpo de três dias. Tinha sido uma experiência que nós todos esperávamos que não se repetisse nunca mais. Mesmo assim isso não impediu que Phil ficasse longe de Emmett.

Culpa logo apareceu quando eu percebi que poderia ter sido facilmente as cinzas de James esperando dias por mim, se o post it de Mark não tivesse chegado no Arizona. "Não, você pode dizer a Rose que o ceifeiro de Emmett nunca tentou seduzir ele."

"Bella," Alice disse para recuperar a minha atenção, "A cidade inteira sabe que você vive com Mike e Charlie, mas só são três de vocês, e existem sete de nós." Eu sabia exatamente onde ela queria chegar; eu propositalmente não tinha falado para nenhum deles sobre os outros da noite anterior, mas como eu sabia que iria, o assunto apareceu. No entanto, com os adolescentes reais da escola ainda entrando, ele teria que esperar.

"Nós vamos discutir isso mais tarde, Alice." Ela assentiu antes de sair flutuando pelo corredor. Edward deu alguns beijos suaves na linha do meu cabelo antes de desaparecer também.

Minha primeira aula do dia foi cheia de bilhetes sendo passados para mim de varias garotas, cada uma querendo saber como Edward Cullen era como um namorado. Eu as ignorei, optando por fazer várias viagens para o lixo, a fim de limpar a minha mesa deles. Minha segunda aula não foi melhor do que a primeira, mas a minha terceira aula foi a mais interessante. Nosso professor nos deu o trabalho de fazer um relatório do livro, com um parceiro. Éramos para nós escolhermos a dupla e passar o resto do tempo de aula escolhendo o livro e dividindo o trabalho.

Eu me arrepiei quando a menina intrometida do meu primeiro dia nessa aula pousou os olhos em mim, mas seu rosto caiu quando uma cadeira parou ao meu lado. Era uma questão de hábito de que quando meus olhos encontrassem os dele, eu ficava tensa em preparação de ser drenada. A boca de Jasper caiu, mas manteve o seu lugar. Cada pedaço do soldado que me lembrei que ele era, não iria desistir só porque eu estava um pouco nervosa.

"Bem… esse relatório de livro deverá ser fácil, nós dois tivemos todo o tempo do mundo para ler livros pelo resto do último século." Minha tentativa de brincadeira caiu dura. Era óbvio que Jasper tinha algo em sua mente, então eu decidi que era melhor eu ficar de boca fechada até que ele se pronunciasse.

"Me desculpe por ter te matado." Suas palavras me petrificaram, elas eram a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir dele.

"Jasper, é minha própria culpa. Eu tentei você, lembra?" talvez só Edward tinha uma perfeita memória do seu passado.

Seus olhos se prenderam nos meus naquele modo de não piscar que, como resultado, fizeram que os meus ficassem lacrimejados e piscassem duas vezes mais rápido. Como se piscando mais rápido do que eu poderia fazer de alguma forma seus olhos seguir o meu movimento. Suas pálpebras ficaram paradas ainda, porém, sua boca não.

"A primeira vez. Me desculpe por ter te matado a primeira vez, durante a Guerra."

Décadas atrás esse momento tinha me assombrado nos sonhos. Tinha tempos quando eu não podia fechar meus olhos sem rever aqueles olhos vermelhos; eles não eram os olhos que estavam me encarando agora. Ele tinha sido diferente desde então, nós dois éramos diferentes. Eu queria dizer a ele que estava tudo ok, mas eu não estava procurando mais conversas estranhas, eu só queria dizer algo para mostrar para ele que estava tudo no passado. Mas lembrar do passado me trouxe uma pergunta que eu nunca tive a chance de perguntar.

"Você conhecia Mary Saunders, naquela época, antes da Guerra?" Seus olhos que não se moviam já não pareciam assustadores, agora eles pareciam estar olhando para mim como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça. "Aquele dia, quando eu iria ser forçada a me casar, uma vizinha Mary Saunders me disse que eu era sortuda por ser apta a me casar, ela disse que sua prima Margaret foi "suja" por algum sujeito chamado Jasper Whitlock. Wow, isso soa tão ridículo quando você considera quantas vezes você mudou, mas eu lembro depois que eu aprendi o seu nome, eu fiquei imaginando se era você. Quer dizer Mary disse que ele partiu para a guerra, e você estava com um uniforme quando você uhn.. quando nos conhecemos?"

Depois que eu terminei meu discurso, eu me senti estranhamente com vontade de rir. Considerando o momento anterior era uma emoção que eu não estava sentindo, eu não tinha ideia de onde o desejo repentino veio. Tinha que ser contagiante embora, por causa do pequeno elevado no canto da boca de Jasper, eu sabia que ele tinha vontade de rir também.

**~~DLY~~**

Em torno do horário do almoço, todos na escola tinham ouvido sobre o meu novo status de relacionamento. Eu não precisava do aceno de Alice ou a mão de Edward guiando-me para saber onde eu era esperada para sentar. Surpreendentemente, não foi minha chegada que causou a maior comoção. Emmett parecia estar vibrando no lugar enquanto esperava Jasper.

"Margaret Saunders? Acho que Bella não foi a única que correu do casamento."

Meu queixo caiu quando eu corria para me desculpar com Jasper, eu não tinha contado a ninguém. Nem mesmo Mike sabia e eu tinha vivido com ele mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa na minha vida. De algum jeito Jasper tinha visto o pedido de desculpas em meu rosto porque ele se dirigiu a mim antes mesmo de responder a Emmett.

"A classe dele divide uma parede com a nossa, ele ouviu tudo. Além disso," nesse momento ele se virou para Emmett, e um brilho malicioso apareceu em seus olhos, "Emmy esta com inveja de que eu perdi a minha antes dele."

"Isso não é justo, você nasceu antes de mim, e não me chame de Emmy!" as mãos de Emmett começaram a empurrar um pouco em cima da mesa e fissuras minúsculas começaram a correr por toda a extensão. Isso foi suficiente para me fazer tremer quando eu pensei sobre o que ele poderia fazer se ele estivesse realmente irritado.

"Isso foi mais informação do que eu queria saber." As palavras de Mike quebraram a tensão e fez com que todos os olhares pousassem nele.

"Vá embora, Mike." Enquanto o pensamento tinha sido meu, era a voz de Edward quem tinha soltado as palavras em voz alta.

"Relaxe, Drácula, eu não vou causar nenhum problema. A única coisa que você tem que lembrar é que eu e Bella nos conhecemos há muito tempo, e você não pode ter um de nós sem ter o outro." Seu sorriso de menino nunca tinha ganhado qualquer uma das pessoas que ele tinha tentado no passado, e ele não estava causando efeito algum em Edward também. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar com o sentimento de Edward, eu sabia que Mike estava certo. Ele não ia a lugar nenhum e ele pertencia a nós mais do que aos seres humanos.

"Eu odeio admitir isso, mas se queremos continuar a ver uns aos outros, então você vai ter que lidar com ele eventualmente. Ele realmente esteve lá comigo por um monte de estresse, embora ele tenha causado a maioria." O sorriso de Mike ficou ainda maior, o que correspondeu proporcionalmente a carranca de Edward. Em minhas palavras Mike me forçou a correr minha cadeira mais perto de Edward para que ele pudesse se espremer do meu outro lado.

Quando a respiração de Edward tocou a minha nuca, eu momentaneamente pensei que ter Mike sentado perto da gente não era tao ruim, mas ele começou a falar, "Bolo com confete! Meu favorito!" Mike se inclinou sobre a mesa para pegar o bolo pequeno feito pelo refeitório para fora da bandeja de Rosalie, fazendo ela se inclinar para trás e se ela fosse humano teria sido derrubada da cadeira.

"Você não se importa, certo? Não é como se você pudesse comer, de qualquer jeito." As palavras saíram de sua boca naturalmente como se tivesse perguntando para alguém sobre o tempo.

"Pegue, só não toque em mim! Eu não quero que a minha alma seja acidentalmente estalada para fora!" a declaração de Rosalie fez com que Mike quase tenha se engasgado com o pedaço de bolo roubado.

"Você não disse nada a eles, Bella?" sem esperar por uma resposta, Mike se virou em direção a Rose, se dirigindo a ela sem ao menos perceber o quão perto ela estava de querer matar ele. "Somente pessoas da lista podem ser estaladas. Veja." Com isso ele foi e tocou Alice que obviamente não tinha visto que isso iria acontecer. Talvez os seus poderes supernaturais não fossem tao poderosos no final das contas.

Alice rosnou e esfregou sua mão. Mike voltou a explicar para Rose sobre estalar, "Veja, nada."

"Eu não gosto disso, para tudo o que nós sabemos isso poderia ser algum tipo de armadilha para acabar com a existência de todos nós. Alguém já percebeu que há meses que nós não ouvimos noticias dos Denalis."

"Eles estão viajando pela Itália," A resposta rápida de Mike confirmou algo que eu tinha suspeitado durante cada uma das nossas visitas ao Alasca, embora ele tivesse negado com todas as suas forças.

"Você ainda está com Tanya, não está?"

"Não! Isso foi uma vez e não significou nada."

"Para ela, talvez. Você pode enganar a si mesmo, mas você não pode me enganar, Mike, como você disse antes, nós estamos juntos por um longo tempo."

"Ela me matou," Mike xingou.

"Então você estalou de volta, e com um estupido sorriso no seu rosto se eu me lembro corretamente."

"Bella esse não é o lugar para ter essa conversa, e eu não estou com ela mais. Quer dizer, eu nunca… eu nunca estive com ela." O vermelho em suas bochechas diziam que era verdade. Custou toda a minha força de vontade para não começar a rir. Eu sabia que Kate nunca iria fazer fofoca sobre onde seu vampiro estava, eu teria que checar mais tarde se Garrett era a fonte de espionagem de Mike do segundo vampiro que tinha matado ele.

Um zumbido vindo do meu bolso fez com que todos os pensamentos sobre Mike e sua hipocrisia saíssem da minha cabeça. Ninguém tinha ainda o meu novo número, mas eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que essa mensagem era de alguém que não precisava dele. Com uma pequena pancada violenta para desbloquear a tela eu vi a foto mensagem. Um post it. A mão de Mike cobriu a tela, fazendo com que eu percebesse que Edward estava tentando ver ela. Edward olhou do meu telefone para Jasper e eu sabia que talvez esse relacionamento seria mais difícil do que eu tinha pensado.

Eu nem tentei me opor quando Mike pegou meu braço e disse que nós precisávamos ir para casa. Embora era assumir demais que Edward e os outros iriam deixar isso de lado. Nós nem estávamos na caminhonete quando cinco vampiros apareceram na frente de nós.

"O que é isso?" a pergunta de Edward significava muito mais, ele sabia como isso funcionava, eu tinha dito a ele sobre os posts it. O que ele realmente queria saber, era sobre os detalhes. Detalhes que eu não podia falar para ele.

"É um trabalho," eu respondi, esperando que ele e seus irmãos se movessem.

Rosalie respondeu com um tom que dizia que ela estava no comando, "Nós sabemos isso, o que nós queremos saber, é quem é."

"Ela não pode dizer isso a você, agora se mova." Pela primeira vez Mike estava levando o que nós fazemos a serio.

"Nós só queremos ajudar Jasper, se você nos dizer o que você sabe nós vamos poder parar antes que isso aconteça." Alice soou tão sincera que eu fiquei tentada a entregar o meu telefone, e ajudar eles a manter Jasper longe de matar novamente. Era minha culpa, no final de tudo, eu era quem ficava tentando ele a matar por anos.

"Faça o que você quiser, mas ela não pode ajudar. Se você conseguir, parabéns, mas se ela te ajudar… se Bella tentar parar o compromisso..."

Flashes de punições que outros ceifeiros tinham tido dos gravelings*, passaram pela minha mente. A história que George falou sobre as dezenas de pessoas que tinham morrido porque ela tentou parar o compromisso causou arrepios na minha espinha. Mike sabia como eu sobre as consequências de interferir onde nos não devíamos.

_*Gravelings, são uns monstrinhos, na série original, quando um ceifeiro toca a vitima, e estala a alma aparece esse gravelings e eles meio que provocam a morte, provocando as situações que levam a morte._

Foi Edward quem falou logo depois, seus olhos tristes e sua voz começando a me pedir para entender, "Nós somos uma família, nós nos ajudamos."

Meu coração quebrou enquanto eu tentava explicar que eu não podia ajudar, "Edward, eu quero, mas eu… eu não posso."

Com isso, estudantes começaram a sair das portas da cafeteria, os Cullens foram forçados a se mover para não suspeitarem de todos nós. Mike me guiou até a caminhonete antes de dizer uma última coisa para Edward, "Você vá e proteja a sua família, eu tenho que proteger a minha."

**~~DLY~~**

A expressão de dor que surgiu no rosto de Edward me assombrou mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tinha experimentado. Eu não podia tirar ela da minha mente. Mike tinha declamado por todo o caminho para casa sobre como tinha sido por isso que ele nunca se envolveu mais com Tanya, e o que eu poderia esperar de um relacionamento com alguém tão próximo do vampiro que eu estalei almas.

Charlie deveria ter sido avisado de alguma forma, porque o seu cruiser já estava na entrada da garagem quando eu cheguei. Ele tinha um mapa para fora e estava trabalhando em destacar uma trilha para onde eu precisava ir.

"Vai levar umas duas horas, mas nós devemos estar lá a tempo." Somente uma parte da declaração dele tinha me deixado surpresa.

"Nós?"

"Yeah." O grunhido afirmativo me congelou no lugar. Edward iria matar? Isso não era possível. Meu debate interno deve ter sido mostrado porque Charlie, um homem de poucas palavras, decidiu explicar, mas ele ficou pálido enquanto ele falava.

"A vítima é humana, Bree Tanner, bem… o ceifeiro que iria estalar a alma dela foi preso por invadir propriedade alheia alguns municípios daqui. Eu estou tentando soltar ele, mas ele não vai estar aqui a tempo. Então, ela foi designada para mim." Egoisticamente, eu me senti melhor sabendo que Jasper estaria matando outro vampiro e não um humano. Agora os Cullens não ficariam talvez tão chateados por não compartilhar sobre quem a vítima era; talvez Edward iria gostar do meu novo corpo.

Sim, esse era o pensamento perfeito para se ter antes de deixar o irmão do seu namorado ver você ser assassinada uma segunda vez. Quando foi que a minha vida tinha ficado tão bagunçada?

"A trilha começa aqui, estou quase certo de que isso é o máximo que nós conseguimos chegar de carro." Charlie jogou as chaves no visor, sabendo que poderia não ser o único a ter uma nova aparência, e encontrar velhos corpos para desenterrar chaves nunca foi divertido. Vendo ele fazer isso me lembrou de esvaziar meus bolsos para que eu não fosse forçada a arruinar novamente outro telefone.

Com tudo deixado no carro atrás de nós, nós começamos a nossa viagem, e eu comecei a imaginar se Edward iria conseguir aceitar algum dia o que eu realmente sou. Se nós continuássemos por esse caminho, se nós deixássemos nossos sentimentos controlarem o nosso relacionamento, ele teria que aceitar. Ele teria que deixar eu ter os meus próprios segredos, ou então eu estava certa de que iria inevitavelmente haver consequências.

Na primeira meia hora da nossa viagem, eu decidi que odiava Forks, Washington. Lama tinha ficado endurecida nos meus sapatos, as gotas de água desciam das folhas que haviam se apoiado nelas previamente batiam no meu couro cabeludo e no rosto em momentos aleatórios, e o que chamavam de trilha era mais difícil de seguir do que uma criança dando indicações. Se Edward não me perdoasse, então eu decidiria logo e iria pegar o primeiro avião para o Havaí. Eu teria que perguntar para Jasper e Alice para ir, também, mas Alice talvez gostasse do Havaí, durante a noite é claro, e Jasper, bem… ele meio que me pertencia. Quer dizer, eu o segui por quase um século, agora era a vez dele me seguir!

Quase uma hora depois de decidir deixar Forks pelo Havaí, eu percebi o quão ridícula minha mente estava ficando. Eu não tinha escolha mas sim seguir jasper. Ele, por outro lado, podia fazer o que ele quisesse, embora se o Havaí não fosse uma opção, eu estava determinada em convencer Alice que ela quisesse voltar para Paris, qualquer lugar tinha que ser melhor do que Forks... e Alasca, eu não precisava e não queria voltar para lá novamente.

Finalmente, quando eu decidi que os Cullens obviamente sabiam tudo sobre nós por todo esse tempo, e escolheram viver em Forks simplesmente para me torturar, nós chegamos perto do final da trilha. Charlie estava passos a minha frente enquanto nós entrávamos no campo para lidar com um vampiro idiota que não poderia matar essa garota em um lugar mais fácil de se chegar, como por exemplo o meu jardim. Os meus sapatos pareciam pesar mais de 30 quilos enquanto eu inutilmente tentava limpar a lama deles e tirar a grama úmida que tinha grudado no morro aberto enquanto eu esperei por Riley aparecer. Logo que eu percebi que eu iria desistir, ela veio em nossa direção.

Ela era uma criança, quatorze, talvez quinze anos de idade. Ela deveria estar caminhando, a julgar pelas suas roupas e o sorriso no seu rosto. Quando ela viu a gente, ela veio logo em nossa direção com um aceno e um sorriso que mostrava que ela não tinha ideia de que esse seria o seu último dia.

"Olá! Não é um lindo dia?" por um momento eu me senti mal por ela, ela parecia ser feliz. "Ooh, você ficou presa com a lama? Você tem que ter cuidado aonde pisa quando explora a floresta."

Ok, eu não sentia tanta pena dela. Charlie ofereceu a ela sua mão com um mau humorado "é bom te conhecer" antes de falar que ele já voltava. A parte dele estava feita. Com aquele breve momento de contato ela seria capaz de continuar tão feliz e perfeita como ela parecia agora. Bree começou a contar para mim sobre a viagem da família dela para Forks depois de uma breve introdução mas congelou no momento em que a voz dele soou um pouco menos de um metro de distância.

"Duas pelo preço de uma, excelente." A voz era fria e faminta, era de um típico vampiro.

Ele tinha nós duas em cada um de seus braços e seus dentes se afundaram na garganta de Bree, drenando ela antes mesmo dela perceber o que estava acontecendo. Eu sabia que eu era a próxima. Meus dedos passaram a mão na sua bochecha enquanto seus dentes passavam pela minha pele, como uma faca passando pela manteiga. Foi só um momento depois que eu sabia que tinha algo errado. Em vez de aparecer em uma boa distância com um novo corpo, eu apareci um metro longe e me senti estranha. Eu continuei ali, assistindo, como se fosse em câmera lenta, quando Edward e Jasper apareceram na linha das arvores. Jasper parecia querer matar Riley, a raiva nele era nada do que eu já tinha visto antes, era como se a raiva não fosse dele.

Jasper veio ate mim, muito rápido para eu conseguir me mover, só que em vez de me bater, ele veio e me atravessou, como se eu fosse uma mera fantasma. Edward estava fervendo atrás dele, observando como Jasper rasgava Riley membro por membro. Jasper levou Riley tão rápido, que se o mundo não tivesse ido em câmera lenta, eu não veria nada disso. Então Edward fez uma fogueira e eles juntos destruíram ele.

Eu corri para Edward, chamando o seu nome, gritando para ele se acalmar e ver que tudo estava bem, mas ele nunca olhou para mim. Em vez disso ele procurou pela linha das arvores e me chamou. Foi aí que eu percebi que ele não podia me ver.

Pânico passou pelas minhas bochechas, eu chorei pela única pessoa que seria capaz de me ver, "Charlie!"

Ele veio correndo para fora da linha da arvore, mas foi parado por Edward. Logo que Edward parou ele, os dois homens olharam para mim, mas diferentemente de Charlie, eu podia dizer que Edward não conseguia me ver.

"Como você pode ver ela e eu não?" Edward perguntou docemente enquanto ele ficava o mais próximo de mim possível sem passar por mim.

"Eu acho que é hora de nós dois aceitarmos que é a vez dela," Charlie respondeu, trazendo mais perguntas do que ele estava respondendo.

"Vez de que, Charlie?" eu perguntei, mas minha voz soou errada, como se eu tivesse saindo mais fraca.

Eu não tive que ver o dedo de Charlie apontando para saber o que estava atrás de mim, uma parte de mim sabia que eles estavam vindo. Ainda, eu não poderia ter me preparado para o que parecia que era a minha hora. Enquanto eu me virava para ver as luzes, minhas luzes, eu reconheci instantaneamente; era o lago. O lago para o qual eu escapei aquele dia, tanto tempo atrás. O que eu me senti livre. A água parecia tão convidativa, e a grama tão macia quanto tinha sido quando eu tive o meu primeiro gosto de liberdade.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Sim, esse é o ultimo capítulo**

**Mas ainda tem o epilogo, que é divo e ta pronto para ser postado, se tiver comentarios, posto hj mesmo em ;)**


	15. A historia do nosso epilogo

_Traduzido por Fernanda._

_Revisado por Kessia_

**N/A – muito obrigada por estar nessa jornada com a Cella e eu. Nós tivemos um ótimo período escrevendo isso, mesmo que nos levou dois anos para terminar. **

**Um grande obrigado para a minha parceira de escrita CellaCullen e para a nossa maravilhoso beta Acrosstheskysinstars e nos primeiros capítulos para Lyricalkris também. **

**_Capitulo 14_**

**_A historia do nosso epilogo_**

**_Edward Cullen_**

O tempo é relativo. Para uma mosca, cinco minutos parecem uma eternidade em relação ao seu tempo de vida. Para um vampiro, cinco minutos passam muito rapidamente, ou pelo menos em circunstâncias normais esse seria o caso.

Já havia passado cinco minutos desde que Bella desapareceu, e a minha única visão que eu tinha dela era pelos olhos de Charlie. Quando Jasper percebeu o que estava acontecendo, que ele tinha que libertar a pessoa que matava, ele o fez com culpa.

"Simplesmente vá." Eu disse a ele não querendo que os seus pensamentos dela o deixando se misturassem com os meus.

Eu observei o lugar que ela estava, meus olhos não vendo nada a não ser pela visão de Charlie colocando ela na minha mente, olhando de volta para mim. Eu podia ver as luzes, a lagoa tranquila atrás dela, e eu sabia a coisa certa a se fazer.

"Bella." Eu disse. "Tudo bem. Eu sei que é a hora de você ir. " Eu dei um passo, me aproximando dela, usando a visão de Charlie para me colocar em frente a ela.

"Edward." Ela respondeu, e então olhou de volta para as luzes atrás dela. Seus olhos estavam molhados com lagrimas enquanto ela se preparava para dizer adeus.

"Eu sempre vou amar você, Isabella Swan. E agora eu sei o que o meu futuro tem guardado. Quando eu morrer, você estará lá, esperando nas minhas luzes. Você é o meu paraíso, Bella."

Um soluço saiu de seu pequeno corpo e meus olhos brilharam enquanto eu observava suas luzes se escurecendo.

"Você tem que ir agora." Eu disse, querendo qualquer outra coisa menos aquilo.

Ela me deu um aceno, lentamente se virando, e andou em direção as luzes. Ela parou um pouco antes de entrar e se virou, correndo de volta para mim. As luzes se enfraqueceram e desapareceram imediatamente, seu corpo se tornando real enquanto ela saltava no ar e pulava em meus braços.

"Bella." Eu disse, quase entrando em pânico. "O que você fez?"

Ela deslizou pelo meu corpo e caiu no chão, com as mãos em concha no meu rosto. "Eu escolhi o meu paraíso."

Nossos lábios se encontraram e eu pude ver Charlie sorrindo pelo canto do meu olho enquanto ele entrava na mata.

**~~DLY~~**

Bella tinha feito o impensável por mim. Nós não tínhamos ideia se ela iria ter outra chance com as luzes. Depois que ela tinha recusado, elas apareceram para Riley e ele foi para elas facilmente. Bella continuou me provocando, me dizendo que era somente o contrato dela sendo renovado, mas o pensamento me fez ficar preocupado. Ela tinha me garantido que se as minhas luzes aparecessem, ela iria entrar nelas comigo.

"É um grande comprometimento." Eu zombei dela, mas só existia amor no meu tom de voz. Ela tinha me escolhido, e não tinha anel que precisasse ser colocado no seu dedo para provar aquele comprometimento, embora eu ainda planejasse colocar um ali algum dia.

Bella parecia inteiramente renovada, e pela primeira vez, ela tinha voltado como algo diferente de cabelos escuros. Seus novos cabelos avermelhados e pele sardenta foi uma mudança drástica para todos, menos para mim. Eu sempre veria o rosto dela em forma de coração e carnudos lábios.

Ela havia desistido temporariamente de voltar a escola. Depois de preencher a papelada para "Bella" pegar a transferida, nós todos decidimos que era muito suspeito introduzir outro novo aluno. Não é como se ela precisasse das aulas, ela já havia passado pelo colegial inúmeras vezes. Querendo se manter discreta, ela ficou em nossa casa e nossos momentos juntos eram conversando, escalando e muitas vezes nos beijando.

Eu mantive minha promessa para ela e não me movi tão rapidamente. Eu comprei flores para ela, a levei a encontros em Seattle- era muito suspeito para ir em algum lugar perto de casa- embora ela parecesse pensar que isso seria porque eu queria mima-la com coisas boas. Nós dois estávamos corretos. Eu queria que ela tivesse cada experiência em encontros que ela poderia ter, até porque, eu não tinha planos de deixar ela ir embora.

Bella se encaixou na nossa família facilmente. Carlisle a recebendo como se fosse outra filha e Esme estática por ter alguém para cozinhar constantemente. Rosalie tinha se apegado a ela depois de saber que ela não era realmente um ser humano normal, embora ela ainda não conseguisse entender por que ela tinha me escolhido em vez de ir para as luzes.

Jasper, depois de mim, era o mais feliz em ver Bella andando naquele dia, depois que nós voltamos da floresta.

"Eu nunca mais vou matar novamente." Ele jurou. "Nem mesmo uma mosca." Ele falou fazendo Bella rir dele.

"Mate quantas moscas você quiser, e cobras e aranhas, essas não são o meu departamento. Animais tem os próprios crianças ceifeiros."

"Crianças?" Rose tinha perguntado, sua linguagem corporal mudando de desinteressada para engatada.

Bella tinha explicado sobre as crianças ceifeiras e especificamente Nessie. Rose queria conhecer ela imediatamente e se apaixonou instantaneamente. O sentimento era mutuo. Nessie estava fascinada com Rose, seguindo ela avidamente quando ela não estava trabalhando. Rose até ficava sem reclamar dos dias de jejum quando ela podia levar Nessie para fazer compras, e o resto de nós não podíamos comer. Nem sempre isso funcionava, como havia mais coisas do que a nossa família que provocava a morte de um animal.

Estava escrito para ser assim, porque mesmo quando a nossa família teve que se mudar novamente, as tarefas de Nessie nos seguiu. Existia um plano divino acontecendo, e antes que nós soubéssemos, era uma parte de boa-fé da nossa família.

**~~DLY~~**

"Edward, eu estou cansada." Bella disse, bocejando e batendo na minha mão para longe dela.

"Eu já lhe falei o quanto acho chato que você tenha que dormir?"

"Eu só quero terminar e ir dormir." Ela respondeu.

"Você vai terminar mais rápido se você me deixar ajudar." Eu ofereci com uma risada.

Ela me deu um olhar e angulou seu corpo para que eu não pudesse mais ver o quebra-cabeças no qual ela estava trabalhando. "Se eu não fizer eu mesma, então daí não terá um motivo em sequer ter começado ele."

"Você tem trabalhado nisso por horas." Eu rosnei querendo a atenção dela depois de severas horas sendo ignorado.

Nós havíamos nos mudado para Vancouver há um ano e eu não podia acreditar em como o tempo tinha voado. Bella e eu tínhamos decidido entrar para a faculdade. Nós sabíamos que isso significava que não poderíamos ficar muito tempo pois já estávamos começando a faculdade mais velhos do que o normal, mas isso valia a pena por simplesmente fugir do colegial por alguns anos.

Eu entrei em algumas pré-aulas de medicina, querendo descobrir se eu podia possivelmente seguir os passos de Carlisle um dia. Acabou acontecendo que eu não gostei. Eu tinha sido tão sério por tanto tempo que eu acho que era a hora de expandir meus horizontes. Eu tinha me formado em música, e Bella entrou em algumas aulas de literatura. Nós estávamos gostando, mas com a lição de casa, o tempo de Bella era muito mais limitado do que eu gostaria.

"Ok, eu acabei, me leve para a cama." Bella disse, se levantando e enrolando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, se levantando para beijar o meu pescoço.

Fieis a nossa palavra, nós havíamos progredido lentamente, indo em encontros, trocando beijos e depois um pouco mais. Nós tínhamos concordado em esperar até o casamento para ter sexo, foi assim que havíamos sido criados e era algo que podíamos dar um ao outro como um presente na nossa noite de núpcias. Mas depois de um ano, parecia que Bella era muito mais paciente do que eu.

O anel tinha ficado queimando um buraco em meu bolso por semanas, esperando pelo momento certo. Eu tentei planejar uma elaborada noite, mas eu conhecia Bella o suficiente para saber que isso não era o que ela iria querer. No fundo, ela era uma garota simples que só queria ser amada e eu era o homem perfeito para ela porque tudo que eu queria fazer era ama-la.

Depois que ela estava na cama rapidamente caiu no sono contra o meu peito, eu puxei o anel para fora e o coloquei entre os meus dedos. Eu olhei para a sua mão, que estava no meu coração e sorri deslizando o anel em seu dedo. Ela murmurou calmamente em seu sonho e se acalmou. Eu olhei para o anel que minha mãe havia usado. Era oval com fileiras de diamantes inclinadas, brilhando perfeitamente mesmo no escuro na mão do meu verdadeiro amor. Eu mal podia esperar para que ela acordasse e dissesse sim.

**~~DLY~~**

O casamento aconteceu seis meses depois; Charlie a entregou para mim e Mike foi o que mais chorou. Rosalie sorria como uma mãe orgulhosa enquanto Nessie jogava flores pelo caminho. Mas até mesmo com a minha memória perfeita, tudo o que eu lembro era o modo como Bella estava enquanto ela andava pelo corredor.

Uma verdadeira visão em um vestido Vintage branco. A mulher que seria a minha esposa tomou passos ensaiados em minha direção, tropeçando no último. Eu sorri para ela vendo o esplendido brilhou através de seu rosto sorridente enquanto olhava para mim enquanto nos entrelaçávamos as mãos.

Muito rapidamente os votos foram ditos e um beijo foi trocado e o momento que eu tinha esperado muitas vidas para ter tinha acabado e ainda assim eu nunca soube como requintado os momentos a seguir seriam. Melhor do que deslizar um anel em seu dedo era dançar nossa primeira dança e melhor do que a dança era oferecer as nossas famílias uma despedida enquanto fizemos o nosso caminho para uma cabana alugada na floresta.

Se eu pudesse ter tremido, minhas mãos teriam tremido enquanto eu abria o seu vestido. Eu estava certo de que nada seria melhor do que esse momento. A antecipação desse momento tinha sido construída e eu me encontrei perdido ao ver a pele exposta da minha nova esposa.

"Edward?" Bella perguntou docemente.

"Sim?" eu respondi.

"Você tem me encarado por três minutos. Você vai me tocar?"

Meus olhos se moveram para encontrar os dela. "Eu vou definitivamente tocar você agora."

Minhas mãos enrolaram em sua cintura, puxando-a para perto de mim enquanto eu me inclinava e juntava nossos lábios. Ela tinha um gosto levemente de brilho labial e do frango que ela teve na refeição, mas a maioria do gosto era de Bella, a mulher com quem eu iria passar o resto da minha existência.

Eu senti as suas mãos abrindo os botões da minha blusa, minha jaqueta já tinha sido descartada quando nós entramos na casa. Seus dedos eram instáveis mas ela se movia rapidamente para tirar a peça de roupa de mim.

Ouvi a ingestão de ar dela assim que seus olhos bateram no meu peito e eu senti orgulho que a visão do meu peito nu ainda poderia seduzir ela.

"Eu estou tão feliz que nós esperamos." Ela disse suavemente enquanto suas mãos passavam pelo meu peito. "Eu não tinha certeza no começo, mas isso é perfeito. Eu entendi. Esse é o modo que isso deveria ser."

Suas palavras me fizeram mais voraz do que qualquer ação. Meus braços a envolveram rapidamente e com uma velocidade de vampiro estávamos na cama e minha nova esposa estava rindo debaixo de mim.

"Porque, Sr. Cullen. Quem é o impaciente agora?" Ela me provocou mas seus olhos ecoavam minha fome.

"Sra. Cullen o tempo para paciência acabou."

Nossos lábios se encontraram, nossas mãos e finalmente nossos corpos. O suave choro de sua barreira sendo quebrada foi rapidamente acabada e nós começamos a nos mover juntos. Cada respiração parecia sincronizada em um perfeito ballet de amor. Cada curva de nossos corpos se encaixava, nos fundindo um ao outro e nos fazendo em um só. Sua respiração suave e quente caiu no meu ombro enquanto eu me movia em cima dela.

O corpo de Bella criou calor suficiente para fazer o meu corpo frio se sentir quente, uma tarefa que apenas um chuveiro muito quente já tinha realizado. Eu sabia que não era o meu próprio calor. Eu não poderia produzir, mas ela estava me dando o dela e me senti decadente.

Seu corpo estava tão sensível, gemidos suaves saiam dela, seu corpo se contorcendo, e eu me senti perdido no prazer dela, até que ela começou a choramingar, causando preocupação. Eu levantei meus lábios de seu pescoço e encontrei os olhos dela.

"Edward." Ela falou. "Você não precisa se segurar por 100 anos hoje. Eu não tenho certeza se posso aguentar mais."

Até aquele momento, a minha atenção estava sobre ela, mas rapidamente ele se deslocou com as suas palavras. Meu corpo estava apressado para chegar ao seu ápice quando eu dei a ela toda a atenção. Depois de mais de cem anos de morto, com os olhos fixos em Bella, eu finalmente vivi.

* * *

**N/A – essa historia nunca foi sobre lemons, mas sobre a vida de ceifeira de Bella...isso sendo dito, eu não gosto de enrolação então eu deixei um pouco aqui para vocês. É justo desde que Alice e Jasper tiveram o deles.**

**Obrigada novamente por lerem e eu espero que vocês continuem a me seguir como autora.**

**.**

**N/Paulinha: E mais uma fic concluída, e essa foi divasticaa em.**

**Eu adorei a fic, e espero que vcs também**

**e como sempre obrigada pelos coments, e nos vemos na próxima tradução ;)**


End file.
